Une vie de shinigami
by MayTemari
Summary: Cette fanfiction est la suite de mon One shot sur Byakuya. May est une shinigami, elle est devenue très forte et a obtenu un poste important dans la 6ème division, mais s'attirera bon nombre d'ennuis... Couple : MayXRenji (du IchiRuki est aussi à prévoir). 3 autres personnages n'appartenant pas à l'univers de Bleach feront aussi leur apparition (et seront même assez importants).
1. Chapitre 1 : Soupçons

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'entame une fanfic sur Bleach (qui promet d'être longue) avec ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

May marchait en direction de son lycée tout en se remémorant ses souvenirs de la veille. Elle avait rencontré un shinigami ! Elle aurait pu se faire tuer par un hollow ! Elle n'était pas un humaine ordinaire ! Autant d'événements la dépassait, mais l'intriguait également. Elle aurait voulu en apprendre plus sur la soul society et tout ce qui tournait autour. Mais ce shinigami, Byakuya était parti avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui poser d'autres d'autres questions...

-Je me demande si j'aurais l'occasion de retomber sur un shinigami, se demanda la jeune fille. Mais bon je suppose que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'une fois par siècle...

May pensait que c'était peine perdue... Se trompait-elle ?

Elle arriva à son lycée en avance et comme d'habitude, rejoins Rukia, Orihime et les autres filles en salle de classe.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança la blonde (oui au fait, May est blonde aux yeux verts et a les cheveux longs).

-Bonjour May ! Lancèrent ses amies.

Elle alla voir directement Rukia, avec qui elle était très amie depuis que la brune était arrivé au lycée. May mourait d'envie de lui raconter sa rencontre avec le shinigami hier mais elle ne pouvait pas : elle savait que son amie ne la prendrait pas certainement pas au sérieux et de plus, elle n'avait surement pas le droit de révéler a qui que ce soit, que les shinigamis existaient... Elle se contenta donc de lui parler de choses "normales" :

-Tu as passé un bon week-end, Rukia ? Lui demanda-elle.

-Oui et toi ? Répondit la brune.

-Un peu mouvementé...

-Comment ça mouvementé ?

-Kuchiki-saaaaaan ! Hurla alors Orihime.

May sursauta et leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, elle appréciait Orihime mais la rousse avait tendance à l'exaspérer parfois. Soudain la blonde écarquilla les yeux; elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-Une minute... Kuchiki... Mais ! Le shinigami d'hier s'appelait Byakuya Kuchiki ! Il a le même nom de famille que Rukia ! Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie... ? Ce n'est pourtant pas un nom très répandu... Se pourrait-il que Rukia ait un rapport avec lui ? Et si c'était aussi une shinigami !?

-Un problème May ? Demanda sa meilleure amie.

-Non non ne t'en fais pas Rukia ! assura-elle. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose... Euh... Dans mon casier ! Je reviens !

La blonde sortit en vitesse de la salle de classe sous les yeux étonnés des élèves.

-May est bizarre aujourd'hui, dit Rukia.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle a, ajouta Orihime songeuse.

-Bah, ça lui passera, répliqua Tatsuki.

May se précipita dans la cour et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Elle réfléchit longtemps sur le "cas" de Rukia et ignora totalement la sonnerie. Il se pouvait que ca meilleure amie soit une shinigami, aussi, elle se moquait bien de rater 1h de cours.

-C'est impossible que Rukia soit une shinigami, songea-elle pour se rassurer. Le nom de famille n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence ! Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi une shinigami passerait autant de temps sur terre ? Ils ont certainement mieux à faire là bas a la soul society !

La jeune fille était tellement perdue dans ses pensées... Qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'un hollow aussi impressionnant que celui de la veille s'était rapproché d'elle !

-Mais en même temps, pensa-elle, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les shinigamis existaient. Si Rukia en était une, je crois que ça ne m'étonnerais même pas... Hein ? Pourquoi il y a autant d'ombre tout à coup... ? Mais qu'est-ce-que... !?

Avant d'avoir pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, elle entendit un hurlement. Elle se retourna et découvrit, terrifiée, le hollow. Elle hurla à son tour et tomba du banc. Le hollow s'approcha d'elle. May qui pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivé, ferma les yeux et attendit le choc...

Cela faisait une bonne demi-minute qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, et pourtant, le choc n'arrivait pas; elle ne ressentait aucune douleur.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pensa May. Le hollow ne m'a pas attaqué ?

May se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux... Et quelle ne fut sa surprise, lorsqu'elle découvrit le hollow qui gisait sur le sol et que devant elle se tenait un inconnu, grand, avec de longs cheveux rouges attachés. Il avait un sabre sur l'épaule et un habit similaire, à celui que portait Byakuya, avec la cape en moins.

-Un shinigami ! Pensa aussitôt May.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !:)**

**C'est la fin de ce chapitre 1 ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !**

**Une petite review ? O:)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

**Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Pour l'instant il n'y a pas encore trop d'action mais ça va venir ! En espérant que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

-Hé ! Ca va ? Demanda le shinigami en question en se tournant vers May.

Elle le regarda sans répondre, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-N... Non... répondit-elle. Comment je pourrais aller bien après... APRES QUE CETTE SALOPERIE DE HOLLOW AIT FAILLI ME TUER !?

La jeune fille hurlait et pleurait en même temps.

-2 ! Continua-elle. En l'espace de 12h, j'ai manqué de me faire tuer par 2 hollows et à chaque fois, je suis sauvé in-extremis par un shinigami ! J'en ai marre !

Le shinigami la regardait crier sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi...? Demanda May la voix éteinte. Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi comme ça ? Je n'ai pas demandé à être comme ça, à les voir...

La jeune fille pleurait presque honteuse qu'un shinigami la voit dans cet état.

-Je... Je ne veux pas... Vivre dans la peur d'être attaquée à tout moment... Je voudrais devenir plus forte... Mais c'est impossible... Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine... Je ne pourrais jamais me défendre... Sanglota-elle.

-Arrête ! Lui ordonna le shinigami. Rassure-toi, cette situation ne durera pas très longtemps. En attendant, plusieurs shinigamis ont été envoyé sur terre pour protéger les humains en faisant en sorte que les hollows qui se sont échappés du Hueco Mundo, y retournent et y restent une bonne fois pour toute ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Ces paroles rassurèrent quelque peu la jeune fille qui retrouva le sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle au shinigami.

-Au fait moi c'est Renji ! Lança celui ci. Et toi ?

-May, fit elle en souriant. Je vous remercie de...

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, la coupa Renji. Jai que 160 ans et les poussières !

En voyant la blonde le regarder d'un air blasé, le shinigami éclata de rire.

-Ha ha ! La tête ! Rit-il. Je te rassure, 160 ans chez les shinigamis ça fait peu près 16 ans chez les humains !

-D'accord ! S'exclama May. Tu as mon âge alors ?

-En apparence, seulement, précisa Renji.

May sourit puis eut une idée.

-Dis-moi Renji, lui dit-elle. Je me demandais, Rukia... Elle a été envoyé sur ici pour se débarasser des hollows aussi .

-Pas exactement, lui dit-il. Tout ces hollows se sont échappés avant hier. Or comme tu le sais, Rukia est sur terre depuis très longtemps. Mais son objectif de base était bien de tuer un hollow. Le soir de cette mission, elle a perdu ses pouvoirs en les "offrant" à un humain pour qu'il sauve sa famille et tue le hollow.

-Et cet humain c'était Ichigo Kurosaki ! S'exclama May sûre d'elle.

-Voilà, c'est cet idiot ! Dit Renji. Mais une minute... Comment tu sais tout ça toi... ? Je croyais que tu ne connaissais l'existence des shinigamis que depuis hier !

-Eh bien pour tout t'avouer, mon cher Renji, ce n'était que des doutes mais tu viens de les confirmer ! S'exclama la blonde de son plus beau sourire.

-Tu viens de me rouler là !? hurla Renji.

May éclata de rire, fière d'elle.

-Merci pour l'info Renji ! Lança-elle. Tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'aille parler à Ichigo et à Rukia ! Je leur passerais le bonjour de ta part puisque tu as l'air de bien les connaître ! Allez chao et ravie de t'avoir rencontré !

La jeune fille piqua un sprint vers le lycée en riant aux éclats.

-Attends un peu toi ! Tonna le shinigami. Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Renji poursuivi May et la rattrapa sans difficulté.

-Toi ! S'exclama-il en la la plaquant contre un mur. Je vais t'apprendre à me prendre pour un con !

-Renji... Tu... Tu n'oserais quand même pas me frapper... ? fit la blonde avec des yeux yeux de chien battu.

-Laisse tomber, tes petits yeux suppliants n'ont aucun effet sur moi ! Répliqua Renji avec un sourire sadique.

-T'as vraiment un cœur de pierre ! s'indigna May. Je paries que t'as pas de petite amie !

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce-que ça vient faire là ? S'exclama le shinigami.

-Touché ! Ajouta-elle en réussissant à se dégager.

-Change pas de sujet petite fille ! Répliqua-il en lui faisant une pichenette.

-Aïe ! Protesta-elle. Et m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Au fait tu devrais pas être en cours toi ?

-Oh mer... Fit la jeune fille la main devant la bouche. Quelle heure il est !? 9h30 ! Ok, j'ai loupé 1h de japonais... Mais bon de toute façon j'allais dormir...

Renji éclata de rire.

-Ah ah ! Allez va bosser mauvaise élève !

-Peut-être mais en attendant j'ai des bonnes notes, réplique-elle. Cela dit, j'ai pas trop envie là... Je crois que je vais sécher la 2ème heure... Peut être même plus...

-Tu comptes sécher jusqu'à quand au juste ? Hasarda Renji.

-Jusqu'à que tu partes !

- ... Tu m'aimes ou quoi ? Se moqua le shinigami.

-Nan ! Répliqua May. Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités !

-Fais pas ta maligne avec moi, rétorqua-il. De toute façon je vais y aller là. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter...

-Tu veux dire d'autres hollows à tuer... ?

-Hum... Fit Renji. Allez chao ! Et pas un mot à Rukia sur ce que je t'ai appris ou elle va m'engueuler...

-Désolée, mais je pense qu'elle est en droit de savoir que je connais l'existence des shinigamis et que je sais qu'elle en est une, répliqua-elle en tirant la langue.

-Je vais me la faire ! Pensa Renji.

May éclata de rire et fit un signe de la main au shinigami, puis se dirigea vers le lycée pour la 2eme heure de cours.

-Marrante cette fille, songea Renji.

Et il disparut.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre là ! On se retrouve au chapitre 3 ! En attendant laissez des reviews :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Explications

**Hello c'est moi ! Je reviens enfin avec le chapitre 3 ! En espérant une fois de plus que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

May n'avait pas été de si bonne humeur depuis longtemps ! Bien qu'étant une fille d'humeur joyeuse et amicale en permanence, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rit. Ce shinigami l'avait mis de bonne humeur pour la journée sans compter que grâce à lui, elle avait appris que sa Rukia était une shinigami et que Ichigo en était devenu un.

Elle arriva donc telle une tornade en salle de classe et hurla presque :

-Rebonjour tout le monde !

Heureusement, leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé…  
En apercevant son amie, Rukia s'exclama :

-May ! Où tu étais pendant la 1ère heure de cours !?

-Rukia, Ichigo ! Poursuivi May. Suivez-moi je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Les 2 shinigamis se regardèrent étonnés puis suivirent finalement leur amie qui les entraina dans la cour.

-Tu voulais nous parler May… ? Demanda Rukia hésitante.

-Oui ! Répondi-elle. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : hier soir, j'ai appris que je pouvais voir les shinigamis et aujourd'hui, pendant cette heure là justement, j'ai découvert que vous deux, vous en étiez !

La brune tiqua. Elle se demanda comment May pouvait être au courant.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Ichigo.

May leur raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé. Les deux amis étaient stupéfaits d'apprendre que la jeune fille pouvait voir les shinigamis et les hollows.

-C'est… C'est incroyable… Murmura Rukia.

-On devrait retourner en cours, fit Ichigo. On parlera de tout ça à midi avec Ishida, Inoue et Chad.

-Eux aussi peuvent les voir ? Demanda May. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes souvent ensemble !

-Il va falloir qu'on te raconte tout ce qui passé depuis le soir où je suis devenu un shinigami, ajouta Ichigo. Ca va être bon mais bon… Tu es en droit de le savoir maintenant !

-Au fait le shinigami qui a gaffé sur le fait qu'Ichigo et moi étions des shinigamis… Il t'a dit son nom ?

May savait parfaitement que Renji ne voulait pas que Rukia sache que c'était lui qui les avait « balancés » elle et Ichigo. Aussi, elle se contenta de répondre :  
-Non il ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait. Et puis il avait un physique assez banal je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le reconnaître. *Non c'est totalement faux !*

-Sur ce coup il a beaucoup de chance, pesta Rukia.

-Pauvre Renji, pensa May. Il y a des jours où il doit s'en prendre plein la figure…

Les 3 adolescents repartirent donc en cours pendant 2h. May avait hâte d'apprendre toute l'histoire aussi, elle prit son mal en patience jusqu'à 11h30.

A la Soul Society :

Renji venait de faire son rapport et se dirigea vers le bureau de la 6eme division. Byakuya (qui rappelez vous était le 1er shinigami que May avait rencontré) l'avait convoqué.

-Bonjour Kuchiki taicho, le salua Renji.

-Bonjour Renji, répondit Byakuya.

Renji remarqua que son capitaine était assez ennuyé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

-Je suis assez ennuyé, car le shinigami qui occupait le poste de 3eme siege de la 6eme division, a décidé de quitter ce poste pour redevenir un simple shinigami, expliqua Byakuya. Or je ne vois personne qui puisse le remplacer…

-Effectivement c'est assez ennuyeux, confirma Renji. Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il avait prit cette décision ?

-Pour des raisons personnelles, mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus, ajouta son capitaine.

-Je vois, dit Renji. A propos Kuchiki taicho, j'ai rencontré cette fille May qui est capable de voir les shinigamis.

-Elle était en danger ? Demanda Byakuya.

-Oui elle allait se faire attaquer par un hollow mais je l'ai abattu à temps.

-Je vois, répondit le shinigami aux cheveux noirs. Renji, j'aimerais te demander un service : retourne sur terre à Karakura et fais-toi passer pour un nouvel élève tout comme Rukia. Ensuite surveille cette fille et surtout, veille à ce qu'elle ne se fasse plus jamais attaquer. Je te fais confiance.

-Bien sur je ferais ce que vous me demandez, assura Renji.

-Merci Renji, lui dit Byakuya. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cette fille car il se peut qu'elle ait un pouvoir bien plus grand que nous l'imaginons.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Renji . Hormis le fait qu'elle arrive a nous voir, elle m'a l'air d'être une humaine tout à fait ordinaire…

-Elle n'en a pas encore conscience mais hier j'ai bien senti son pouvoir, répliqua le capitaine. Elle a un pouvoir, une pression spirituelle anormalement grande pour une humaine… Il est évident que d'autres hollows la prendront pour cible. Et si l'un d'eux la « dévorait » il deviendrait encore plus puissant, surtout s'il s'agit d'un menos… Et je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donerait si elle devenait un hollow… Aucun doute qu'Aizen s'intéresserait à elle. Ce serait une catastrophe pour l'équilibre aussi bien pour les humains que pour la Soul Society. C'est pourquoi je te demande d'aller sur terre, de te faire passer pour un lycéen et de veiller sur elle. Je compte sur toi.

-Entendu, Kuchiki taicho, dit Renji. Je ferais le nécessaire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je pars de suite.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges fini ses préparatifs emporta son mod soul… Puis une fois prêt, il repartit sur terre au lycée de Karakura.

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini ! Les choses vont quelques peu évoluer dans les chapitres qui suivent (écrits mais pas encore tapés). En attendant… Une petite review comme d'habitude, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude (dorénavant je ferais en sorte que les chapitres soient au moins aussi longs que celui-ci). En espérant qu'il vous plaise :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, et May étaient à une table à 6. Ils mangeaient et parlaient en même temps, doucement pour ne pas être entendus.

-Ca n'a pas été facile de libérer Rukia, précisa Uryuu en rehaussant ses lunettes. Nous avons du affronter beaucoup de shinigamis très puissants, dont plusieurs capitaines… Avec Inoue-san, nous avons combattu Jirobo un 4ème siège.

-Oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Orihime. Ishida-kun est vraiment très fort, il m'a même sauvée.

-Ensuite, poursuivi Uryuu, j'ai affronté Mayuri, le capitaine de la 12ème division. Il m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Pour le battre j'ai dû faire une attaque surpuissante, qui ma vidé de tout mes pouvoirs… Je les aie perdus, sûrement pour toujours…

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi Ishida, compatit May.

-De toute façon c'était soit ça soit je mourrais, continua le Quincy.

-Vous avez tous risqués votre vie pour moi je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante, dit Rukia encore très émue.

-J'aurais aimé vous accompagner, regretta May.

-La prochaine fois qu'il y a quelque chose de ce genre on te fera signe ! Lui promis Ichigo. Mais tâche d'avoir des pouvoirs ce jour là où tu ne feras pas le poids face aux autres…

-C'est si simple que ça d'avoir des pouvoirs ? Demanda-elle méfiante.

-Ne t'en fais pas Pahozu-chan (Pahozu est le nom de famille de May), lui dit Orihime. Si tu peux voir les hollows et les shinigamis, tu deviendras sûrement très forte ! Comme nous tous ici, nous avons tous des pouvoirs ou nous en avons obtenu !

-Sûrement, dit May en souriant. Je l'espère en tout cas ! Mais racontez-moi plutôt vos autres combats ! Je veux tout savoir !

Ses amis lui expliquèrent donc en vitesse ce qui s'était passé et qui ils avaient combattu à la Soul Society jusqu'à la libération de Rukia.

-Voilà tu sais tout, conclut Chad.

-Ouah ! S'exclama la blonde. Ca alors quelle histoire !

-Ca tu peux le dire ! Fit Ichigo. Mais je crois que mon combat contre Kenpachi est celui qui m'a le plus marqué… Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je meure… Si Yoruichi n'avait pas été là, c'est ce qui serait arrivé…

May déglutit.

-Mais bon maintenant on est alliés à la Soul Society, précisa Ichigo. Et Rukia n'est plus en danger. Beaucoup de shinigamis ne voulait pas qu'elle meure d'ailleurs… Renji le premier !

-Vous êtes proches tout les deux ? Demanda May innocemment à Rukia.

-Oui très, répondit Rukia. On se connait depuis environ 100 ans.

-C'est vrai que Rukia est 10 fois vieille que nous… Je ne m'y habituerais jamais, soupira May.

-C'est mon 1er et mon meilleur ami, rajouta la brune. Il est vraiment gentil… Et ce qui est drôle c'est qu'il est susceptible et facile à énerver !

May se retint d'éclater de rire.

-Alors là elle a bien raison, pouffa-elle.

Les 6 lycéens finirent de manger puis sortirent dans la cour. Il s continuèrent de parler de ça, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne les interrompe.

-Héééé ! Ichigooo ! Rukiaaa !

-Non pas lui, soupira Ichigo.

-Tiens mais c'est Renji, pensa May.

En effet c'était bien lui qui leur criait après.

-Renji ! Hurla Ichigo. Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici !? Et c'est quoi ces fringues de loubard !? Tu peux pas mettre un uniforme comme tout le monde !?

-La ferme espèce de crétin ! Hurla Renji à l'adresse d'Ichigo. Si tu veux te battre, dis-le tout de suite !

-Du calme vous deux, ordonna Rukia. May tout d'abord voici Renji et Renji voici May, elle connait l'existence des shinigamis et elle sait tout ce qui passé… Enfin ces derniers mois.

-Ouais je sais, dit Renji, toute à l'heure on s'est par…

-Enchantée de te connaitre Renji ! L'interrompit May en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Euh… Moi aussi… Se repris le shinigami. *Ouf je crois qu'elle m'a pas balancé !*

-Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

-Oh pour tuer des hollows qui trainent c'est tout, répondit Renji en détournant les yeux.

-Mouais… Pensa May pas dupe. Faut à tout pris que je lui parle seule à seule pour en apprendre un peu plus, il ment là c'est évident.

Driiiiiiing ! (La sonnerie)

-Ca sonne allons en cours, fit remarquer Chad. Tu es dans notre classe Renji ?

-Ouais ! Lança-il.

-Tu n'auras qu'à te mettre a coté de moi, lui proposa M ay gentiment. La prof d'histoire m'a foutu au fond de la classe toute seule parce que je discutais trop avec ma voisine…

-Ah ouiiii ! S'exclama Rukia. Je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rire ce jour là ! Tous les élèves étaient morts de rire ! Même Ishida avait un sourire aux lèvres !

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama Uryuu qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait légèrement ri.

-Roh la tête de la prof c'était mythique ! Rit à son tour Ichigo.

-J'avoue ! Pahozu ! Hurla May en imitant sa prof. Vous commencez à me chauffer les oreilles ! Je vous donne 2h de colle et si vous continuez vous serez exclue définitivement de mon cours ! En attendant foutez-moi le camp au fond de la salle et si je vois encore faire des con… Des bêtises je vous assure que vous allez passer une sale demi-heure ! Mais madame je… Ya pas de maaaiiis ! (Fait un geste pour montrer que la prof lui a balancé sa craie à figure) Okok ça va vous énervez paaas ! On aurait dit une cocotte minute prête à exploser ! Limite si elle avait pas de la fumée au dessus de la tête !

-Ah ah ! Fit Ichigo mort de rire. Elle s'énerve trop vite cette prof c'est trop marrant de la faire chier !

-J'avais peut-être un peu abusé ce jour là moi aussi, reconnu May.

-Un peu abusé !? S'exclama Ichigo. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! (Imite la prof) Pas de questions ? Pahozu ! Encore en train de discuter !? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire !? (Imite May) Euh vous avez dit : pas de questions ? (Imite la prof) VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI LA !?

-Bah quoi c'est ce qu'elle avait dit non ? Fit innocemment May.

-Je me suis trompé, soupira Renji. Cette fille n'est pas marrante, en fait elle est folle !

Le groupe continua de parler devant leur salle jusqu'à ce que leur prof arrive. Renji se présenta devant les élèves puis la prof lui dit d'aller s'asseoir où il voulait. Il alla donc s'asseoir à coté de May.

-Faut que je te parle, glissa-il à la jeune fille.

-Je me disais la même chose, chuchota-elle. Pourquoi tu es revenu sur Terre ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour tuer les hollows, vrai ?

-Maligne la petite rebelle, rit le shinigami. Tu as vu juste. Si je suis là, c'est par rapport à toi.

-Par rapport à moi ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Je suis ici car mon capitaine, Kuchiki Byakuya que tu as rencontré hier, m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, afin que tu ne te fasses plus attaquer par un hollow…

-C'est Byakuya qui t'a demandé ça ? Dit May en souriant. C'est gentil de sa part !

-Mon capitaine n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, répliqua froidement Renji. C'est uniquement pour éviter que les hollows ne deviennent dangeureux, ou pire, que toi tu deviennes un hollow qu'il souhaite que je garde un œil sur toi. Alors ne te méprends pas à son sujet…

-Tu n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer… Fit remarquer May.

-Non, répondit le shinigami. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que j'apprécie et même si c'est un shinigami que j'admire et que je respecte énormément, on ne peut pas dire que je le porte dans mon cœur.

May était étonnée de voir Renji aussi sérieux.

-Enfin bref, poursuivi le shinigami. Je dois veiller sur toi en permanence et c'est pourquoi tu devras m'héberger.

-QUOI !? Explosa May. Alors la n'y compte même pas ! Il est de question que je laisse un garçon rentrer dans ma chambre et encore moins qu'il y passe la nuit…

-PAHOZU ! Hurla la prof. Fermez là ou je vous envoie en conseil de discipline !

-Oui madame… Soupira May.

-Ecoutes-moi et arrêtes de faire ta gamine, poursuivi Renji. Imagine, un hollow rentre chez toi une nuit… Et que je ne suis pas là… Tu va prendre le risque de te mettre toi et ta famille en danger… Simplement parce que tu es trop « pudique » et « immature » pour me laisser rentrer dans ta chambre ? Tu sais c'est vraiment pas pour t'emmerder que je fais ça, bien au contraire…

-C'est sûr que si on le prend comme ça, soupira-elle. Ok tu peux venir… Reste à savoir où tu va dormir…

-T'as un lit double ? Ricana Renji.

-Oui mais il est hors de question qu'on dorme ensemble ! Rugit May (discrètement cependant). Je préférerais encore être dévorée par un hollow après avoir été plongée dans de l'eau bouillante ! *Ou pas, faut pas exagérer…* T'auras qu'à dormir sur… Pfff… Mon tapis !

-Pardon ? Prononça le shinigami. T'as pas plus confortable par hasard… ?

-Okok je te mettrais un matelas, céda May.

-Ca marche, s'exclama Renji. Euh la prof est en train de nous foudroyer du regard là, on reparlera de ça toute à l'heure…

-Ouais, fit May. En fait elle est en train de dicter et on n'a toujours pas commencé à copier…

-M'en fous de son cours, c'est pas mon monde, ça va me servir à rien… Répliqua Renji.

-Moi aussi je m'en fous mais si je me la mets encore à dos ça va mal aller pour moi, alors je préfère copier, soupira May en prenant des notes.

La fin du cours passa lentement. Apres l'histoire, ils eurent encore 2h de physique, après quoi ils purent enfin rentrer. Orihime rentra seule chez elle, tout comme Chad et Uryuu. Ichigo et Rukia rentrèrent ensemble chez Ichigo. Et bien sûr, May et Renji se dirigèrent là où habitait la jeune fille.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Au prochain chapitre un nouveau personnage (qui n'appartient pas à l'univers de Bleach) fera son apparition. Laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions please ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Sécurité

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il est assez centré sur Uryuu, ainsi que May et Renji bien sur ! :P Et comme promis, un nouveau personnage fait son apparition ! Qui est-il ? Fille ou gars ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre ! Enjoy :)**

Chapitre 5 :

Uryuu marchait, seul, sur le trottoir. Il pensait à ces hollows, qui s'étaient échappés du Hueco Mundo. Tout le monde allait contribuer à leur capture ! Tout le monde… Sauf lui… Car il n'avait plus de pouvoirs… Il serait désormais incapable de se battre… Inutile : voilà ce qu'il était devenu… Alors qu'Ichigo était plus fort que jamais et qu'il maîtrisait le Bankai, Uryuu, ne valait pas grand-chose comparé à lui… Il n'était qu'un pauvre Quincy qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs… Et cela il ne le supportait pas ! Il aurait tout donné pour les récupérer ! Il aurait tout donné pour se rendre à nouveau utile et protéger ses amis. Mais cela semblait impossible…

Uryuu marchait, seul, sur le trottoir, dans l'intention de rentrer chez lui. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un hollow le suivait et attendait le bon moment pour l'attaquer…  
Il finit par le remarquer et pensa :

-Mince un hollow ! Je ne suis absolument pas en mesure de le combattre ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire !?

Le Quincy cédait rarement à la panique mais là, il fallait avouer qu'il était dans une très mauvaise posture… La meilleure solution était encore d'aller chez Urahara dont le magasin n'était pas très loin… Bien qu'Uryuu n'aimais pas vraiment compter sur les autres, là il n'avait pas le choix s'il tenait à la vie ! Il se hâta donc vers le magasin de Kisuke, espérant arriver à temps… Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : le hollow finit par se montrer lui barrant le passage. Il poussa un hurlement qui vida Uryuu de tout espoir d'être sauvé, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui…

-Cette fois, je suis fichu ! S'exclama-il.

Il ferma les yeux sentant que sa dernière heure était arrivée…

Côté May et Renji :

-Voilà on est arrivé ! S'exclama May. Dépêche toi de te mettre sous ta forme de shinigami pour mes parents ne te voient pas. Ils sont la jusqu'à 17h après quoi ils iront travailler.

-OK mais… Le problème c'est que si je me transforme en shinigami j'aurais quand même mon gigai c'est-à-dire qu'on devra se coltiner mon corps partout…

-Bah reste comme ça alors. Mais monte vite à l'étage la porte du fond c'est ma chambre. Je te rejoins.

Renji monta donc à l'étage pendant que May embrassait ses parents en leur disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de devoirs et de ne pas la déranger. Il valait mieux en effet car si ses parents trouvaient Renji dans sa chambre, elle aurait sûrement des problèmes…

May rejoint Renji à l'étage dans sa chambre et posa son sac.

-Je vais chercher le matelas dans le garage, en attendant bah… Fais comme chez toi ! Lui sourit-elle.

-OK c'est sympa !

May redescendit et pendant ce temps, Renji observait la chambre : déco simple, lit en pin, literie blanche, commode couleur chêne clair… Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

La jeune fille revint quelques minutes plus tard, le matelas plié sous le bras et l'installa à côté du lit.

-Tiens t'as qu'à prendre mon lit ! Lança May. Honneur aux invités après tout…

-Te sens pas obligée, lui dit Renji. Dormir sur un matelas c'est très bien aussi !

-Oui c'est pour ça que je le fait ! Déclara May. Allez prends le lit j'insiste !

-Haha merci ! On t'a déjà dit que t'es cool comme fille ? S'exclama Renji

-Ouais à chaque fois que j'engueule un grand qui fait chier un plus petit que lui ! Dit aussitôt May.

-Tu te rebelles contre les grands ? Se moqua le shinigami. J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne sont pas trop méchants…

-Pffff… Même des gars de terminale font pas le poids ! Répliqua May toute fière. Au fait j'ai pris des cookies t'en veux ?

-Elle se donne des airs de dures mais en réalité elle mange des cookies, s'esclaffa Renji en en prenant un. Fait attention ou ça pourrait briser ton image…

-Oh la ferme, soupira elle en croquant dans son cookie. Toi aussi t'en mange j'te signale !

-Oh moi c'est juste parce que tu ma proposé, j'en mange par pure politesse, se justifia le shinigami qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il adorait ça…

-Ouais c'est ça ouais gourmand va ! Se moqua-elle.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à Ichigo je trouve… lui dit Renji songeur.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, on a pas mal de points communs et c'est lui qui m'a appris à me défendre, même si au final je défends plus les autres que moi-même…

-Oh vous devriez trop sortir ensemble alors ! Lança-il.

En entendant cela, la blonde avala son cookie de travers et commença à tousser comme une folle.

-Keuf keuf keuf !

-Eh reste en vie ! S'exclama Renji en lui tappant le dos.

Une fois que May eu quelque peu reprit ses esprits, elle regarda Renji dans les yeux.

-Ichigo et moi on se connait depuis 10 ans maintenant. C'est mon meilleur ami et je me vois très mal sortir avec lui après tout ce temps.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Renji. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on est trop proche de quelqu'un…

-C'est vrai que Rukia et toi vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps… Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle par hasard ? Le nargua-elle.

-Pff non c'est comme toi et Ichigo, on est amis d'enfance. Et de toute façon, l'amour c'est que pour ceux qui ont du temps à perdre !

-Quelle merveilleuse façon de penser tu as là Renji ! Soupira la jeune fille. On voit bien que tu ne connais rien à l'amour véritable…

-Quelle connerie ! S'exclama Renji. Je ne serais satisfait que lorsque j'aurais vaincu mon capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki ! L'amour je m'en contrefous !

-Tu veux dépasser Byakuya ? S'étonna-elle. Mais tu es bien assez fort comme ça !

-Et encore, quand on vient sur Terre, nous les lieutenants et capitaines, on utilise que 1/5 de notre puissance. Ca veut dire que Kuchiki est 5 fois plus fort que ça… Crois moi tu n'as encore rien vu de sa vraie puissance, tu ne sais pas à quel point il est fort…

Renji serra le poing.

-J'ai juré que je le vaincrais un jour… Et il est hors de question que j'échoue !

Côté Uryuu :

Uryuu était complètement paralysé par ce hollow. Au moment où celui-ci allait lui assener un violent coup, le Quincy ferma les yeux.

-Cette fois ça y est… Je vais mourir…

Le hollow poussa un hurlement et s'écrasa au sol. Uryuu n'avait pas une égratignure…

-Qu'est-ce-que… Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ?

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait le hollow apparemment mort… Et à côté, se tenait une shinigami blonde cendrée, aux yeux violets, son zanpakuto à la main. Elle se tourna vers Uryuu.

-Alors ça va ? Pas trop effrayé ?

Uryuu se redressa et en rehaussant ses lunettes, il repondit :

-Un peu… En tout cas merci, shinigami. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort…

-Hum ! Fit la shinigami. Tu es un Quincy non ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne te sois pas défendu ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, shinigami, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs… Reconnu Uryuu.

-Oh quel dommage… Soupira-elle sous un faux air compatissant. Au fait ce n'est pas shinigami. Je m'appelle Kana, Zero Kana.

-Je suis Ishida Uryuu, se présenta à son tour le Quincy.

-Ishida Uryuu… Ah mais oui je me souviens ! C'est toi un des 4 ryokas, sauveurs de la Soul Society il y a quelques mois ! S'exclama Kana. Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs après ton combat contre Kurotsuchi taicho c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Uryuu.

-Je n'aime pas cet homme, chuchota Kana comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende. Il me fait froid dans le dos… Sa lieutenante est gentille, mais elle est un peu flippante aussi… Comme elle a été crée par Kurotsuchi, c'est un peu un « robot » et elle ne ressent aucune émotion…

-Oui je l'ai remarqué, répondit Uryuu. Elle a l'air d'être assez soumise à Mayuri…

-C'est le cas, soupira Kana. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler… Je n'aime pas particulièrement la 12ème division… La meilleure c'est la 13ème !

-Alors comme ça tu es de la division de Kuchiki-san ? Lança Uryuu.

-J'en suis même 4ème siège ! S'exclama Kana.

-Tu dois être forte, ajouta le Quincy.

-Héhé et oui ! Lança Kana. Mais je suis loin d'avoir le nouveau pour être lieutenante…

-Tu aimerais le devenir ? Hasarda Uryuu.

-Pourquoi pas après tout ? Capitaine m'a l'air d'être un poste avec beaucoup trop de responsabilités et ça ne me tente pas vraiment… Mais dis moi plutôt, Uryuu…

-Tu m'appelles déjà par mon prénom Zero-san ? S'étonna-il.

-Bah oui ! D'ailleurs tu peux m'appeler Kana si tu veux ! Bref, tu es bien du lycée de Karakura ?

-C'est exact.

-Tu connais Renji Abarai ? Demanda Kana. C'est un shinigami qui est arrivé sur terre et dans ce lycée aujourd'hui.

-Effectivement je le connais…

-Très bien ! Lorsque tu le verras, dit lui que sa vieille amie Kana lui passe le bonjour et lui fait remarquer que c'est toujours le même ananas psychopathe qu'avant !

-Euh… Hésita Uryuu déconcerté. Tu ne serais pas un peu suicidaire pour dire des choses pareilles ?

-Mais non c'est pour rire et il le sait ! Répliqua la blonde. Bon je compte sur toi petit Quincy. Je dois y aller, peut être à la prochaine !

Sur ces paroles, Kana disparut.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'un shinigami me vienne en aide, se dit Uryuu. Mais si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais mort… Sur ce coup, je lui dois une fière chandelle !

Uryuu rentra chez lui, se sentant soulagé et aussi heureux d'avoir fait connaissance avec cette shinigami qu'il trouvait assez intéressante et sympathique.

Côté May et Renji :

Il était minuit. Cela faisait un bon moment que les 2 adolescents étaient couchés. Renji dormait mais May n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était très perturbée à cause de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières 24h, toutes ces histoires de hollows et de shinigami… Et le matelas dur et inconfortable sur lequel elle était installée n'arrangeait rien… Cela faisait près d'1/2 heure qu'elle se tournait de tous les côtés pour trouver le sommeil. Evidemment, cela fini par réveiller Renji.

-T'as fini de remuer dans tout les sens, petite fille relou, râla-il. Tu m'as réveillé !

-Désolée… S'excusa-elle. J'arrive vraiment pas à dormir…

-Bon je reconnais que c'était sympa de m'avoir laissé ton lit, mais si c'est pour dormir sur un matelas dur comme du goudron, et t'entendre bouger toutes les 30secs, je préfère encore que tu dormes ici ! Alors tu te lèves, tu viens et je veux plus t'entendre bouger de la nuit !

-Que… Quoi !? S'exclama May. Non je refuse de dormir avec toi…

-Je m'en contrefous que tu veuilles pas ! répliqua Renji. Moi j'en ai marre de t'entendre remuer, alors tu viens ici au lieu de rester sur ce trottoir qui te sert de matelas ! Et tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

-D… D'accord je viens… Balbutia-elle. *On est chez moi, il me donne des ordres et moi, j'obéis… Je suis bête…*

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea.

-C'est sûr que c'est mieux comme ça. Pensa-elle. Mais ça me perturbe qu'il soit à coté…

-Ouf, se dit le shinigami, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix…

5 minutes plus tard :

-Renji… ? Tenta May.

-QUOI !? Explosa-il.

-Tu dors… ?

-Comment tu veux que je dorme avec un truc jaune qui arrête pas de faire du bruit ? Soupira t-il.

-C'est de moi que tu parles !?

-Bah oui ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu dors !

-Mais j'ai peur… Murmura-elle. Et si un hollow rentrait et qu'il me tuait pendant ton sommeil… ?

-Elle est parano, pensa-il.

Silence.

-Renji… ? Répéta May.

-Oui ! Je suis là t'inquiète ! Il va rien t'arriver du tout !

-Mais t'es sûr… ? Insista-elle réellement inquiète.

-Bon et si je fais ça t'es rassurée ?

Renji passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre son torse. May devint alors rouge comme jamais et son cœur s'accéléra.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille, lui murmura-il. Aucun hollow ne s'approchera de toi tant que je serais là…

-D'a… D'accord, balbutia-elle.

10 minutes plus tard, la blonde réussit enfin à s'endormir. Soulagé, Renji ferma les yeux et plongea à son tour dans le sommeil.

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! / Je suis désolée de le poster si tard mais je suis un peu débordée ces temps ci ^^ en échange, il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Prochain chapitre, apparitions des 2 autres personnages qui n'appartiennent pas à Bleach et encore de 2 autres personnages que, je suis sûre, vous connaissez très bien ! En attendant… Laissez vos impressions comme toujours dans les commentaires ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Enlèvement

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre, seulement 4 personnes ****apparaîtront : les 2 derniers OC et... Vous le saurez en lisant !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quelque part dans le Hueco Mundo :

-Lywalia, regarde là bas !

-Oui, j'ai vu Lenora. Ce sont des arrancars.

-Suivons-les ! Ils nous mènerons à Aizen !

-Reste derrière moi… Je vais me camoufler pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

-Je te reconnais bien là Lywalia ! La spécialiste de l'espionnage !

D'abord, je vais vous expliquer qui sont Lenora et Lywalia : Lenora est une shinigami de la division 10, sous les ordres de Toshiro Hitsugaya, elle a de longs cheveux rouges. C'est également la sœur de Renji. Lywalia elle, est une shinigami de la division 2, sous les ordres de Soi Fon, elle a de courts cheveux noirs. C'est une spécialiste de l'espionnage. Ces deux shinigamis sont également meilleurs amies malgré qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même division. Elles avaient été envoyés toutes les deux en mission dans le Hueco Mundo dans le but de localiser l'endroit où se trouvait Sosuke Aizen. Car depuis qu'il avait déserté la Soul Society avec Gin Ichimaru et Kaname Tosen, les shinigamis les cherchaient sans relâche… De plus, il s'était allié avec les arrancars, alors l'éliminer ne serait pas une tâche facile…

-Héhé ! Quand je pense qu'on va enfin pouvoir débusquer Aizen ! S'exclama Lenora toute excitée. Je vais en mettre plein la vue à Renji !

-Si tu pouvais faire en sorte de parler moins fort, histoire que ces deux arrancars ne nous repèrent pas, ça serait bien aussi… Soupira Lywalia.

-Désolée… Prononça Lenora. Pour ce genre de missions, je m'emporte un peu vite c'est vrai…

-J'avais remarqué… De toute façon, vous êtes tous des excités dans votre famille.

-Hé ! Protesta Lenora ! C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis là Lywalia !

-Attends ! Ordonna Lywalia. Ils se sont arrêtés… Peut être qu'ils nous ont remarqué et dans ce cas là, c'est probablement grace à ta discrétion…

-Hé ! J'ai rien fait moi !

-Ou alors… C'est que l'endroit où se trouve Aizen n'est plus très loin…

-Hum ! Restons vigilantes ! Dit Lenora en redevenant sérieuse.

Cotés arrancars :

-Ulquiorra… Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais depuis toute à l'heure, y'a deux shinigamis qui nous suivent…

-Je sais Grimmjow, je les ai remarquées…

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Grimmjow. On les tue ?

-Non… Du moins pas encore, répliqua Ulquiorra. On va les emmener au maître…

Grimmjow grommela. De toute évidence, il n'était pas emballé par le plan de son collègue… Mais il ne rajouta rien, ce qui étonna Ulquiorra d'ailleurs. D'habitude, le brun devait avoir recours à la force pour calmer les ardeurs de l'espada n°6. Lorsqu'il vit le bleu esquisser un sourire de démon, Ulquiorra comprit qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il soupira mais ne rajouta rien. L'essentiel, était qu'il obéisse, ce qu'il était en train de faire, donc à partir de là, Ulquiorra n'avait rien à lui redire.

Les deux espadas continuèrent donc leur route sans se préoccuper de Lenora et Lywalia. Ces dernières ne se doutaient absolument pas qu'elles étaient repérées, en particulier Lywalia, qui avait une totale confiance en ses talents pour l'espionnage. Elle le pouvait, car elle était la meilleure espionne de la Soul Society après son capitaine Soi Fon. Malgré tout, cela ne suffisait pas à berner Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Les deux shinigamis continuèrent donc à suivre les espadas, loin d'imaginer qu'elles allaient tomber dans leur piège et qu'il aurait encore mieux fallu rebrousser chemin…

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne se soit pas fait repérer ! S'enthousiasma Lenora. T'es la meilleure Lywalia !

Après 1/2h de marche supplémentaire, ils finirent par arriver à Las Noches, le palais où logeaient Aizen, Gin, Tosen, les espadas et les autres arrancars.

Soudain, Grimmjow se retourna.

-Sortez de votre cachette toutes les deux, on vous a vu !

-Quoi !? Pensèrent les deux amies.

-Grimmjow ! S'exclama Ulquiora. On a dit qu'on les emmenait au maître !

-Et depuis quand je t'obéis au juste ? Répliqua le bleu.

-Je m'en doutais… Maugréa Ulquiorra. Il n'écoute jamais rien…

-Bon quand à vous deux…

Grimmjow prépara un cero qu'il lança en direction du rocher derrière lequel Lenora et Lywalia étaient cachées. Elles n'eurent donc pas d'autre choix que de sortir et donc de se montrer pour ne pas être prises dans le souffle de l'explosion.

-Hum hum… Alors laquelle d'entre vous est la plus forte !? Demanda-il avec un rictus effroyable.

-Va t-en Lenora ! Ordonna Lywalia. Appelle du renfort pendant que je me charge d'eux !

-Mais… Lywalia tu...

-Obéis ! S'exclama-elle.

-Reste en vie alors, le temps que les renforts arrivent ! Fit Lenora en courant.

-T'inquiète… Grimaca celle-ci.

-Alors, shinigami, tu penses vraiment être en mesure de m'affronter !?

-Oui ! S'exclama Lywalia sûre d'elle.

Elle sortit son zanpakuto et combattit Grimmjow avec tout ce qu'elle avait. Néanmoins, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à l'espada et tomba rapidement au sol à cause des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas amusant de te combattre, soupira-il.

-C'est pas… Encore fini… Dit Lywalia en essayant de se relever mais en retombant tout de suite au sol, à bout de forces.

-Je crois bien que si cette fois, ricana l'espada en préparant un nouveau cero destiné à l'achever. Ensuite je m'occuperais de ton amie, à qui tu as volontairement dis de partir pour la protéger.

-Merde, j'espère qu'elle aura réussi à s'enfuir, pensa Lywalia.

Une sorte de corde faite de pression spirituelle s'enroula autour de Grimmjow au moment ou celui-ci s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce à Lywalia. C'était en réalité Lenora qui, n'ayant pas pu se résoudre à fuir, venait de sauver Lywalia d'une mort certaine, en libérant son zanpakuto.

-Merde ! Pesta Grimmjow.

-Lenora ! Hurla Lywalia. Je t'ai dit de fuir !

-Non ! Protesta-elle. Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute si on s'est fait repérer, si la mission est un échec et si tu es en danger maintenant ! Parce que je ne suis qu'une idiote qui ne sais pas tenir sa langue ! Alors… Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de me rendre utile !

-Mais ils sont bien trop forts pour nous ! Cria Lywalia. Tu n'arriveras jamais à les battre ! Et puis, c'est moi qui dirige cette équipe ! C'est à moi d'assumer l'entière responsabilité de cet échec ! S'il y en a une qui doit se sacrifier c'est moi ! Alors FUIS !

-Désolée Lywalia, pensa Lenora, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser tomber !

-Intéressant ce zanpakuto, se dit Ulquiorra. Je pense que ce serait vraiment une bonne chose de les emmener au maitre…

L'espada n°4 disparut et réapparut derrière Lenora, puis l'assoma. La shinigami s'écroula au sol et son zanpakuto redevint normal. Grimmjow fut donc libéré.

-Tss… Grogna-il à l'adresse d'Ulquiorra. J'aurais pu me charger d'elle aussi…

-Lenora ! Hurla Lywalia.

-A ton tour maintenant, ricana Grimmjow.

-Non, Répliqua Ulquiorra, tu en a déjà assez fait comme ça.

Lywalia ne put entendre la suite, car elle tomba d'épuisement à cause de ses blessures. Grimmjow la regarda presque consterné.

-Pfff… Elle n'aura pas tenu longtemps, soupira le bleu.

-On les emmène à Aizen-sama, décida Ulquiorra en saisissant Lenora. Prends l'autre.

-T'as qu'à le faire toi ! Rala Grimmjow.

Pour toute réponse, Ulquiorra lui tourna le dos, se dirigea vers Las Noches, Lenora sous le bras, et laissa Grimmjow derrière, ce dernier bouillant de rage.

-Fait chier ! S'exclama-il. Quelle plaie cet Ulquiorra !

Finalement Grimmjow excédé saisit Lywalia et la posa tel un sac à patates sur son épaule. Puis, il se dirigea à son tour vers Las Noches.

* * *

**Eh voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Eh oui les 2 autres persos qui ont d'ailleurs enlevé Lywalia et Lenora sont Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ! Il était temps de faire rentrer les méchants (méchants que j'aime bien d'ailleurs ^^), ça devenait un peu monotone ! :D **

**Prochain chapitre... A la rescousse de Lenora et Lywalia ! Mais les combats ne commenceront qu'a partir du chapitre 9 (en ce moment je dois écrire le 10). Vivement qu'il y ait un peu d'action hein ? ;) En tout cas, meri à vous d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Appréhension

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Maintenant que j'ai passé mon bac et que je suis en vacances, je vais enfin pouvoir être plus tranquille et poster des chapitres plus souvent ! En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 7 !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

** Kagami : Merci ^^ et oui comme tu le vois Renji en lycéen il est pas vraiment à sa place, c'est pas son monde après tout :P par contre May est toujours aussi "je m'en foutiste" ! Oui May aura des pouvoirs très bientôt ! Après tout, Renji va pas la protéger indéfiniment ;)**

** Akemi-sempai : Et dire que c'était parti pour durer XD heureusement que Renji a su la faire taire :P**

** Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain chez May :

Driiiiing !

-Saleté de réveil, pensa-elle.

Elle voulut se décaler pour l'éteindre, mais Renji la tenait trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Elle étira donc le bras le plus possible, et dans un dernier effort, réussi enfin à éteindre l'objet bruyant.

-Renji… Faut se lever… Grogna-elle.

Pas de réponse.

-Renji… Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me lâcher pour que je me lève et que j'aille déjeuner… ?

Toujours pas de réponse. May commençait à s'impatienter.

-Renji, debout ! Répéta-elle en haussant la voix.

Toujours rien.

-RENJIIIIIII ! Hurla-elle alors à pleins poumons.

-Ah quoi !? S'exclama-il en se réveillant dans un sursaut.

-Tu es impossible à réveiller… Soupira-elle.

-Ah désolé… Fit-il avec un sourire gêné. Ca fait combien de fois que tu m'appelles ?

-4 fois…

-J'ai le sommeil lourd… Se justifia-il.

-On se sent vraiment en sécurité avec toi, ironisa May. Heureusement qu'un hollow n'est pas rentré…

-Si ça avait été le cas j'aurais été le 1er à m'en rendre compte.

-Pourtant tu n'as même pas entendu le réveil, répliqua-elle.

-Oh arrête de te plaindre ! Soupira-t-il. *Elle dit ça mais au fond elle doit être rassurée qu'un shinigami veille sur elle.* En plus je suis sûr que t'as passé la meilleure nuit de ta vie !

-Pas du tout ! Cria-elle en rougissant. Maintenant lâche-moi !

-Ca va, pas la peine de s'énerver, se moqua-il avant de la lâcher. Les humaines ne m'intéressent pas de toute façon. Va-y, va déjeuner. Et au passage, rapporte moi un truc à manger s'te plait, j'ai trop la dalle !

-Crétin… Pensa-elle encore gênée.

La jeune fille attrapa son uniforme et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, après quoi, elle alla dans la cuisine et déjeuna. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, elle attrapa une pomme et un croissant et remonta à l'étage.

-Ah te revoilà ! Lança Renji déjà habillé.

-Tiens, lui dit May en lui donnant la pomme et le croissant.

Le shinigami n'en fit qu'une bouchée puis partit à la salle de bain pendant que May faisait son lit.

Vers 8h, ils partirent au lycée et rejoignirent Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime et Chad.

-Salut ! Dirent-ils.

-Salut vous deux ! Lança Rukia.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ensemble ? S'étonna Orihime.

-Rien du tout ! Assura May. On s'est juste croisé !

-Ouais voila.

-Tu as l'air perturbé, Dit May à l'adresse d'Uryuu pour changer de sujet.

-Ishida-kun était en train de nous expliquer, que hier en rentrant chez lui, il s'est fait attaqué par un hollow et qu'il avait été sauvé par une shinigami, expliqua Orihime.

-Décidément… Soupira May. Si ça continue, on va tous y passer !

-Elle t'a dit comment elle s'appelait ? Demanda Rukia.

-Oui. Kana Zero.

-Ah bon, tu as rencontré Kana ? Dit joyeusement Rukia.

-C'est cette planche à pain maso qui t'a sauvé ? Railla Renji. Ha ha ha !

-C'est qui Kana ? Demanda May intéressé ?

-Une shinigami de ma division. Dit Rukia. C'est une bonne amie à moi.

-Et en parlant de planche à pain maso, Renji, ajouta Uryuu, elle m'a chargé de te dire que tu es toujours un ananas psychopathe.

May et Rukia partirent toutes deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sous le regard noir de l'ananas en question.

-Elle perd rien pour attendre celle là ! Maugréa-il.

Soudain il reçu un appel.

-Tiens, un hollow ? Non ce n'est pas ça…

Le shinigami se figea.

-Rukia ! C'est un message du sou taicho !

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Rukia.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai !

-Quoi !? S'affola Rukia.

-Lenora a été enlevée… Lywalia aussi… Putain ! Hurla-il.

-Par qui !? S'affola la brune.

-Par cet enfoiré d'Aizen et ces arrancars !

Renji était vraiment dans un état second. La rage et la haine mais aussi la tristesse et l'inquiétude se reflétaient dans ses yeux. May était très étonnée de le voir comme ça.

-Rukia ! On part à la Soul Society ! Maintenant !

Oui ! Approuva-elle.

-On vient avec vous ! Lança Ichigo. Si ta sœur et sa meilleure sont en danger, on veut aider aussi !

-Merci, dit Renji. On ne sera pas trop de 5.

-5 !? Tu as bien compté Renji !? S'exclama May.

-Oui, répliqua celui-ci. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia et moi ! Ca fait 5 !

-Mais tu oublies…

-Je n'oublie personne ! Ishida a perdu ses pouvoirs et toi tu n'en as PAS ! Alors c'est hors de question que vous veniez avec nous !

-Mais…

-Y a pas de « mais » ! Répliqua Renji. Tu seras bien plus en sécurité sur terre, et toi aussi Ishida !

-Il a raison, reconnut Rukia. May, Ishida, vous restez ici.

-Ce n'est pas juste, maugréa May. Ichigo ! Dis quelque chose ! Tu avais promis ! Tu as dit : « La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un truc du genre, on te fera signe ! »

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, idiot !? S'exclama Renji.

-Et Ishida ? Continua-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tomber comme ça, sous prétexte qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs après tout ce que vous avez vécu !

-Oui ! Approuva Uryuu. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous laisser tomber ! On veut aider nous aussi ! On veut se battre !

-Ecoute May… Fit Ichigo d'un ton désolé, j'aimerais vraiment que vous veniez… Mais c'est impossible, tu le sais bien… Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs tous les deux, et on va dans le Hueco Mundo. C'est très dangereux et vous n'aurez aucune chance de survivre… On ne peut pas vous faire prendre un tel risque.

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! Ragea May.

Elle prit son sac et partit en direction de l'entrée. Uryuu fit de même, il suivit la jeune fille sans même lancer un regard aux cinq autres. Etre rejeter de cette façon avait profondément blessé le quincy. May aussi était très remontée. Elle voulait juste aider et se sentir inutile de la sorte la mettait en colère. Pourtant, au fond, Ichigo et les autres, ne voulait absolument pas les blesser, juste les protéger du danger immense que représentait Aizen et les arrancars. Mais les deux adolescents l'avaient très mal pris…

-Pahozu-chan, Ishida-kun… Murmura Orihime.

Elle voulu les suivre, mais Rukia la retint.

-Laisse les Inoue, lui dit-elle. Ca vaut mieux ainsi.

-Surement, approuva Chad. Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient fâchés contre nous, au moins ils seront en sécurité ici. Plus ou moins…

-Allons à la Soul Society ! Lança Renji. On demandera à un shinigami de venir sur terre pour veiller sur ces deux là. Comme ça, on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de ce que les hollows pourront leur faire pendant notre absence.

-Oui, approuva Ichigo. Transformons nous en shinigami, cachons nos gigais et allons y !

Une fois que Ichigo, Rukia et Renji furent changés en shinigami, Renji ouvrit un senkaimon avec son zanpakuto, et les 5 amis y pénétrèrent pour se rendre à la Soul Society.

Côté May et Uryuu :

-C'est dégueulasse, maugréa May. Nous laisser tomber comme ça, c'est vraiment pas juste… Surtout pour toi !

-Ce n'est pas très sympa pour toi non plus, fit remarquer Uryuu. Surtout que sans Renji, tu es de nouveau en danger à cause des hollows.

-C'est sûr… Soupira May. Attends ! Comment sais tu que Renji me…

-Je l'ai deviné, dit simplement Uryuu.

-C'est un génie c'est pas possible, pensa May étonnée.

-Ne te fais pas de souci, Pahozu-san, fit Uryuu en rehaussant ses lunettes. Ils enverront sûrement un shinigami ici pour protéger la ville au cas où un hollow se montrerait. On ne risque rien… *J'espère*

-Tu as sûrement raison… Soupira-elle. Bon du coup on va en cours ?

Le quincy acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Ils s'assirent à côté mais eurent beaucoup de mal à suivre le cours car ils étaient préoccupés.

A la Soul Society :

-Allons voir le sou taicho ! Lança Renji. Il nous donnera plus de renseignements. Ensuite, on partira direct pour le Hueco Mundo ! *si ce salopard a fait quelque chose à ma sœur…*

-Pfff, il a fini de jouer au chef lui ? Soupira Ichigo.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la 1ère division et arrivèrent devant le bureau de Genryusai. Rukia frappa à la porte et ils entrèrent, lorsque la voix du capitaine commandant le leur ordonna.

-Bienvenue à vous, dit Genryusai en posant sa tasse de thé.

Ils saluèrent Genryusai, puis celui-ci leur expliqua la situation.

-Abarai Lenora et Blackbird Lywalia sont retenues prisonnières par Aizen au Hueco Mundo. Elles se sont faites enlevés par deux espadas alors qu'elles étaient en mission pour localiser l'endroit ou se trouvent Aizen Sosuke, Tosen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin et les arrancars. Elles se sont faites repérées au moment où elles venaient de découvrir qu'ils séjournaient dans un immense palais appelé « Las Noches ». C'est là bas qu'Aizen les retient prisonnières.

-Nous devons aller là bas ! S'exclama Renji.

-Oui, approuva Genryusai. Renji, Rukia, vous irez au Hueco Mundo. Quand a vous, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime et Yasutora Sado…

-On vient avec eux ! Décida Ichigo.

-Hum, je suppose que je ne peux pas vous retenir. C'est d'accord, déclara-il, vous pourez y aller aussi. Mais le Hueco Mundo étant un endroit très dangeureux, je préfère envoyer un autre shinigami dans votre équipe…

-Qui ça ? Demanda Rukia.

-Tu peux rentrer, dit Genryusai ?

La porte s'entrouvrit et les 5 amis se retournèrent, curieux de savoir qui allait compléter leur groupe.

Sur terre :

A la fin des cours, May et Uryuu sortirent pour rentrer chez eux. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pour le petit bout de chemin qu'ils avaient en commun.

-Je me demande comment ça va pour eux… Dit May songeuse.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Uryuu. Ca fait bizarre de les voir partir sans moi… Enfin sans nous.

May était triste pour Uryuu.

-Dis-moi… Je me demandais s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que tu retrouve tes pouvoirs…

Mais Uryuu n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car en effet, un hollow venait d'apparaître devant eux. Ils restèrent face à lui, figés de terreur, sans pouvoir rien dire…

-Non… Pas ça… Gémit May.

-Un hollow… Pas encore ! S'exclama Uryuu.

-Hum… Fit le hollow d'une voix rauque. Vous m'avez l'air tellement délicieux tout les deux, que je vais me faire une joie… De vous DEVORER !

-On… On est fichus ! Cria Uryuu.

Au moment ou May se disait qu'effectivement ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir, tout se fit blanc autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe… ? Se demanda-elle

May était éblouie, mais elle parvint cependant à distinguer une silhouette non loin d'elle. Tout avait disparu. Uryuu, le hollow et la ville de Karakura n'était plus là. Sa peur aussi s'était volatilisée. Bizarrement, May se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit qui ressemblait un peu au néant. Une aura familière se dégageait de l'endroit où se trouvait la silhouette. Curieuse, et aussi comme attirée, elle s'en approcha. Cette silhouette se distinguait peu à peu. Lorsque May se trouva devant elle, elle l'observa. C'était une fille, assez jeune, d'environ 13-14 ans avec de longs cheveux roses légèrement ondulés et de grands yeux bleus très clairs. Elle était habillée d'un yukata rose clair comme ses cheveux, à fleurs violettes et sa ceinture était rouge-rose. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux, qui lui donnait un air très mature, malgré son jeune âge. May était troublée par cette fille.

-Bonjour May, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Mes félicitations pour être arrivée jusqu'ici.

-Merci, mais… Qui es-tu ? Demanda May.

-Quelqu'un qui vit en toi depuis toujours, poursuivi l'inconnue. Mon nom est Kasaori.

-Tu vis en moi depuis toujours… ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je suis… Ton zanpakuto répondit Kasaori.

May resta abasourdie par ce que venait de lui révéler Kasaori.

-Mon zanpakuto… ? Répéta-elle. Non c'est impossible ! Si tu es mon zanpakuuto, ça voudrait dire que…

-Oui May, la coupa Kasaori. Tu es une shinigami.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Au prochain chapitre, on découvrira qui accompagnera Ichigo et sa clique au Hueco Mundo. Et surtout… Ce qu'il se passera maintenant que May a découvert qui elle était vraiment ! Est-ce-qu'Ishida et elle suivront les autres ? Et que va-t-il arriver à Lenora et Lywalia ?**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Révélation

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8 ! Il est plus long que les précédents puisqu'on arrive à 2700 mots ! Mais je vous laisse découvrir ce qui s'y passe ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 8

May n'en revenait pas d'entendre ça. Elle, une shinigami ? Elle, avoir un zanpakuto ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Balbutia-elle. Je ne peux pas être une shinigami… Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine… Je suis née ici sur Terre…

-Non May, répondit Kasaori. Tu es née à la Soul Society mais tes parents ont été renvoyés du Seireitei et tu as passé ton enfance sur Terre. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, ce n'est pas mon but. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, il faudra le demander à tes parents. Eux seuls sont en mesure de tout t'expliquer. Pour l'instant, le temps presse, May…

-Le hollow, ajouta-elle.

-Oui, approuva son zanpakuto. Tu dois le battre. Toi seule en est capable. Tu dois vous protéger toi et ton ami. Alors, libère tes pouvoirs May ! Et tue ce hollow avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Oui ! S'exclama-elle.

Kasaori lui sourit, puis disparut. Tout redevenait clair autour de May, le hollow se trouvait devant elle et Uryuu. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Et à présent, elle se trouvait en tenue de shinigami, son zanpakuto à la ceinture. Uryuu n'en revenait pas de la voir ainsi.

-Pahozu-san, c'est toi… ? Balbutia-il.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lança-elle. Pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de ce hollow !

Le hollow en question rugit et se jeta sur eux, dans l'intention de les dévorer, mais May fut plus rapide : elle saisit le bras du quincy et fit un shunpo, se retrouvant sur le toit. Puis elle lui dit :

-Reste ici, je vais régler son compte à cette « sale bête » !

Elle réapparut juste devant le hollow, son zanpakuto à la main. Elle fit ensuite un bond de côté pour éviter une attaque du hollow. Elle continua ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes à tester ses réflexes et ses capacités d'esquive sans même craindre que le hollow ne la touche. Puis lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci commençait à s'impatienter, elle préféra en finir rapidement et lui fendit le crâne avec son zanpakuto. Le hollow poussa un hurlement et se désintégra. May rangea alors son zanpakuto et exécuta un shunpo pour retourner voir Uryuu. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu ça mais essayait de le cacher.

-Alors comme ça tu es une shinigami ?

-Faut croire que oui, soupira May. Il se passe tellement de choses en ce moment, mais je n'en reviens vraiment pas d'être une shinigami. N'empêche, je trouve ça plutôt cool ! Et puis on va pouvoir se battre nous aussi !

-May, tu oublies que je n'ai toujours pas de pouvoirs, fit remarquer Uryuu.

-Allons, allons, tu resteras avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien ! Lui lança May. A propos, est-ce-que tu connais un moyen d'aller à la Soul Society pour rejoindre les autres ?

-Passer par la Soul Society serait une perte de temps, dit Uryuu, et les shinigamis risquent de ne pas vouloir nous laisser partir… Il vaut mieux qu'on aille directement au Hueco Mundo.

-Eh comment on fait ? Redemanda May.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, répondit le quincy. Suis-moi, je vais te présenter Urahara-san.

A la Soul Society :

-Bonjour, dit Kana en rentrant dans le bureau du sou taicho.

-Hein !? Hurla Renji. Alors c'est toi qui va nous accompagner au Hueco Mundo !?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Renji, soupira Kana.

-Bien maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, vous pouvez retourner sur Terre, leur dit Genryusai. Allez voir Urahara Kisuke pour qu'il vous ouvre un garganta qui vous conduira au Hueco Mundo.

-Nous y allons de ce pas, répondit Kana.

-Pourriez vous également envoyer 2 shinigamis sur Terre afin qu'ils surveillent nos amis ? Demanda Rukia.

-Ah oui ! Approuva Ichigo. May et Ishida seront en danger sinon !

-Entendu, fit Genryusai. Je ferais le nécessaire pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Le groupe s'inclina devant le capitaine et sortit ensuite de son bureau.

-Envoyer deux shinigamis servir de garde du corps à un quincy et une humaine… ? Songea Genryusai. Quelle perte de temps ! Je n'en vois même pas l'intérêt ! Une équipe d'une dizaine de shinigamis pour tout Karakura fera largement l'affaire !

Sur Terre :

-Eh bah dis donc Kana ! S'exclama Renji. Ca faisait un bail que je t'avais pas vu !

-Ouais bah tu me manquais pas plus que ça ! Répliqua-elle.

-Tu es si froide ! Se moqua-il. Dire que moi j'étais content de te revoir, planche à pain !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce d'ananas relou ! Hurla Kana. Je vais te tuer !

-Quelle violence, soupira Renji. Je plains d'avance ton futur petit ami… Une furie pareille le pauvre…

-Tu veux te battre, c'est ça !? Explosa la blonde.

-S'il vous plait arrêtez, supplia Orihime. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre !

-Elle a raison, répliqua Chad. Laisse la tranquille, Renji.

-Ok ! Désolé planche à pain ! Lança Renji en souriant.

-Pfff pauvre tâche va !

-Allez, t'inquiète pas ! Ajouta-il. Ils vont bien pousser un jour ! Ou pas haha !

- Le salop ! Pensa-elle en bouillant de rage.

-Renji, laisse-la… Soupira Ichigo. Tu es Kana c'est ça ?

-Oui, Kana Zero, 4ème siège de la 13ème division, se présenta-elle. Et ennemie jurée de ce crétin de Renji…

-Oh Kana, fit Renji faussement peiné, pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

-Peut être parce que tu passes ton temps à me pourrir la vie !? Rugit Kana.

-Allez le prends pas mal, railla Renji. C'est pour déconner !

-Si ça continue comme ça, c'est toi qui te trouveras jamais de copine, ananas relou !

-Bah je m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, rétorqua le shinigami. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il y en a au moins une qui est folle de moi…

C'était limite si Ichigo ne lui sauta pas dessus.

-Toi ! Hurla-il. Laisse ma meilleure amie tranquille !

-Et doucement, ricana Renji. Qui te dit que je parlais d'elle d'abord ?

-Me prends pas pour un con ! Tu parles de May ! Rugis Ichigo.

-Non… Peut être que je parlais de Kana ? Suggéra-il.

-Je suis pas folle de toi ! Hurla-elle de colère.

-Tu me rassure alors, parce que moi non plus, soupira Renji.

-Tu veux le tuer Ichigo !? Explosa Kana. Parce que je me ferais une joie de t'aider !

-Fermez là tous les trois ! Ordonna Rukia. On est arrivé chez Urahara Kisuke alors maintenant, arrêtez vos enfantillages !

Tout le monde redevint alors sérieux et calmes et ils entrèrent dans la boutique d'Urahara.

-Tiens c'est vous ! Lança joyeusement Urahara. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Ma sœur a été enlevée par des arrancars ! S'exclama Renji. Et Lywalia aussi ! On doit les sauver !

-Oh je comprends le problème, dit alors Urahara. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous ouvrir un garganta qui vous conduira au Hueco Mundo alors…

Urahara sortit de la boutique suivit des autres, et une fois à l'extérieur, il ouvrit un garganta. Le groupe pénétra alors dedans

-Oh oh ! Fit Urahara. On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir se rendre au Hueco Mundo…

En effet, après qu'il eut dit ça, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Urahara-san ! S'exclama Uryuu. Nous devons à tout prit nous rendre au Hueco Mundo !

-Je l'avais anticipé Ishida-san, lui répondit Urahara. Vos amis viennent juste de partir.

-Mince ! S'exclama May. On doit les rattraper ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

-May, s'énerver ne servira à rien, lui signala Urahara.

-Je sais mais… Une minute ! Vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda-elle méfiante. On ne s'est jamais vu pourtant…

-Ca suffit l'heure n'est pas aux questions ! S'exclama Uryuu. May ne cherche même pas à comprendre ce type… Tu n'y arriverais pas…

-Doucement Ishida-san, lui conseilla Urahara. Tu n'as même plus de pouvoirs. Ce serait de la folie d'aller au Hueco Mundo.

-Il est avec moi, il ne lui arrivera rien, répliqua May.

-Et que se passera t'il si vous veniez à être séparer ? Ajouta Urahara.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous proposez alors… ? Demanda Uryuu.

-Prends ça Ishida-san.

Urahara tendit une pilule à Uryuu.

-C'est une pilule qui te permettra de retrouver tes pouvoirs pendant 24h.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-il. Avec ça je pourrais à nouveau me battre temporairement ?

-Bien sûr, sourit l'homme au chapeau. Prends-la et je vous enverrez tout les deux au Hueco Mundo.

Uryuu avala donc la pilule que lui tendait Urahara et se transforma en quincy sous les yeux étonnés de May.

-Merci Urahara-san ! S'exclama-il. Maintenant on est fin prêts pour aller au Hueco Mundo !

Urahara ouvrit de nouveau un garganta et May et Uryuu y pénétrèrent, se retrouvant donc au Hueco Mundo.

-Nous y voilà, dit le quincy. Plus qu'à retrouver les autres.

May observa le désert géant qui se dressait devant eux et lâcha.

-Et comment on va faire pour les retrouver !? C'est immense cet endroit !

-Je les sens, répondit-il. Ils ne sont pas loin. Vite, rattrapons-les !

La shinigami et le quincy se lancèrent à la poursuite de leurs amis. Après 1h de course effrénée, ils finirent enfin par les apercevoir au loin.

-Héééé ! Hurla May. (Elle a une voix qui porte.)

-Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, ils sont trop loin pour nous entendre, fit remarquer Uryuu.

-Vite on accélère !

Leur allure augmenta et May recommença à crier.

-Héééé ! Tout le monde !

Kana s'arrêta et dit :

-Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose… ? Hasarda-elle.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

-Héééé ! Recommença May.

-Oui ! Y a quelqu'un là bas qui gueule ! Fit remarquer Renji.

-Vous croyez que c'est un ennemi ? S'inquiéta Orihime.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri.

-Non, je ne pense pas, dit Chad. On dirait deux personnes…

Ils regardèrent à nouveau et virent en effet deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Mais c'est… Prononça Rukia.

-May et Ishida ! Acheva Ichigo ébahi.

Le quincy et la shinigami arrivèrent enfin devant leurs amis et s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

-Enfin ! S'exclama May. Il était temps que vous vous arrêtiez ! Ca fait 1h qu'on vous court après !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'écria Ichigo. Et habillés comme ça en plus !

-Tiens ! Fit Kana. Tu es le quincy que j'ai sauvé hier ! Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs ?

-Eh bien…

-Ouais c'est vrai ça ! D'où t'es en quincy !? S'exclama Renji. Et pourquoi t'as un habit de shinigami May !?

-J'ai vraiment… Mais alors VRAIMENT la flemme de tout expliquer, soupira la jeune fille.

Soudain le visage de Kana s'étira en un sourire sadique.

-May… Réfléchit-elle. Ah mais… C'est toi la fille qui est soit disant folle de Renji !

May fixa la jeune shinigami d'un air ébahi et balbutia :

-Non mais… Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes… ?

-Je vais la tuer… Je vais tuer cette fille… Pensa Renji qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : disparaître !

May se tourna alors vers le shinigami, rouge de colère (et un peu de honte).

-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce-que t'as été leur raconter !? Hurla-elle.

-Moi !? Mais… Rien du tout… Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Se justifia-il.

-Menteur… Tu l'as dit, répliqua Rukia qui avait le fou rire.

May ferma les yeux et souffla doucement pour se calmer. Voyant son amie dans cet état, Orihime tenta de la calmer :

-Calme-toi Pahozu-chan… Murmura-elle. Elles… Elles plaisantent, il n'a jamais dit ça…

-Il sait très bien qu'aucune fille ne peut être intéressée par lui, alors pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? répliqua Ichigo.

-Sympa, soupira Renji.

May ouvrit les yeux et regarda Renji en lui demandant froidement :

-Tu l'as dit ou pas ?

-Il a dit très exactement : « Je suis sûr qu'il y en a au moins une qui est folle de moi… » Répéta Rukia.

-Il ne devait pas parler de moi… Trancha May. Maintenant oublions ça et concentrons nous sur le reste !

Renji soupira de soulagement et foudroya Kana et Rukia qui se retenaient de rire.

-Mais vous les avez eu comment vos pouvoirs ? Redemanda Ichigo.

-Pour moi c'est simple, expliqua Uryuu. On est allé chez Urahara-san, et il m'a donné une pilule pour que je retrouve mes pouvoirs de quincy. Mais pour 24h seulement…

-Bon et toi May ? Demanda Rukia.

May leur raconta ce qui s'était passé pour elle aussi : le hollow qui les avait attaqués, son zanpakuto Kasaori, sa transformation en shinigami, sa victoire sur le hollow et la visite chez Urahara qui les avait transportés jusqu'ici.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée, étonnés que la jeune fille soit en réalité une shinigami. Seul Kana (qui la connaissait à peine) s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Tu as parlé de tout ça à tes parents ?

-Mon zanpakuto m'a conseillé de le faire pour qu'ils m'expliquent toute l'histoire, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, avoua May. Vu qu'on est parti directement chez Urahara, je leur ai laissé un message disant que je dormais chez Orihime pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent… Je leur parlerai de tout ça à mon retour. J'espère juste qu'on sera vite rentré et que ça se terminera au plus vite…

-C'est sûr, soupira Kana. Vous allez avoir des problèmes si vous manquez les cours trop longtemps ou si vos parents ne vous voient pas revenir.

-Attend… On va peut être mourir et toi, tu penses que je m'inquiète de rentrer à temps pour ne rater aucun cours ou pour que mes parents soient rassurés ? S'exclama May. Moi si je m'inquiète c'est pour nos vies ! Surtout pour Ishida ! Si le voyage dure trop longtemps, il aura perdu ses pouvoirs et sera incapable de faire face aux… Quoi déjà ?

-Arrancars, termina Chad.

-Voilà c'est ça ! Fit May. Manquer les cours, qui se préoccupe de ça ici ? Pff c'est bien la dernière chose qui m'inquiète ! En plus c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais séché de ma vie…

-T'as déjà séché !? Hurla Kana ahurie.

-Ca t'étonne ? Ricana Renji. C'est parce que tu es une fayotte !

-Va crever, Renji, fit Kana d'un ton glacial.

-Mais au fait, on cherche quoi dans ce désert au juste ? Demanda May pour changer de sujet.

-Las Noches, le palais où Aizen retient Lenora et Lywalia prisonnières, répondit Rukia.

-Sauf que comme on ne sait pas ou est ce palais, on marche un peu au hasard, avoua Ichigo un peu géné.

-Hein !? S'exclama Uryuu. Mais vous imaginez si Las Noches est dans la direction opposée ou on marche !?

-J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas… Pensèrent ceux qui n'avaient pas un très bon sens de l'orientation.

-Las Noches… Ce ne serait pas ce truc blanc qu'on aperçoit là bas ? Demanda May en montrant du doigt un point blanc.

Tout le monde plissa les yeux et regardèrent dans cette direction. Puis Renji s'exclama :

-Mais oui t'as raison ! C'est là bas ! T'as des yeux de lynx ma parole !

-C'est toi qui a la vue d'une taupe, banane ! S'exclama-elle.

-Non lui c'est ananas, souligna Kana.

May éclata de rire après cette remarque, suivit de Kana. Renji se retenait de tuer les deux blondes qui se moquaient de lui sous son nez.

-Vous allez voir toutes les deux… Rumina-il.

-Bon assez rit comme ça en route ! Ordonna Ichigo.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers Las Noches. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de marche qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au palais d'Aizen.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! A partir du prochain chapitre, les combats commencent ! Qui May et ces amis auront-ils à affronter afin de libérer la sœur de Renji et sa meilleure amie ? 2 combats de prévu en tout dans les chapitres 9 et 10 qui se dérouleront à las Noches ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 9 et à la prochaine ! )**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pouvoir

**Bonjour les gens ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 9 de ma fanfic ! Dedans, j'ai écrit le 1er vrai combat de ma fanfic ! J'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti ! En tout cas, je vous laisse juger ! Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 9 :

-Nous y voilà donc… Las Noches… Fit Ichigo qui était tout sauf ravi d'être là.

-Pas une minute à perdre ! S'exclama Renji. On défonce la porte, on va chercher les filles et on se tire d'ici !

-Ne sois pas stupide, Renji, répliqua Kana. Si on force l'entrée, l'ennemi nous repèrera tout de suite.

-Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, souligna Uryuu. Alors autant ne pas perdre de temps et y aller maintenant. En plus de mon côté, il ne me reste que 19h avant de perdre mes pouvoirs.

-Je suis d'accord avec eux ! Lança May (qui avait le sang chaud).

-Moi aussi ! Dit Ichigo.

-Bon bah, on va y aller alors, soupira Rukia.

-Je m'en occupe, ajouta Chad en activant son bras métallique. El Directo !

La porte fût détruite dans un grand fracas.

De son côté, Aizen entendant ce bruit, sourit et dit :

-Il semblerait qu'on ait de la visite.

Il se trouvait en compagnie de ses 9 espadas. Parmis eux, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient devant une cage assez large, où étaient enfermées Lenora et Lywalia, ces dernières étaient bien éveillées. Lenora hurlait à la mort tandis que Lywalia tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme.

-Libérez-nous ! Hurlait Lenora.

-Lenora, calme-toi… La suppliait Lywalia.

-On va enfin pouvoir se battre ! Lança Grimmjow, tout excité.

-Non, répliqua Aizen. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, vous restez ici et vous surveillez ces deux femmes.

-C'est ça ouais ! S'exclama Grimmjow. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, de surveiller ces nanas ! Je veux me battre !

Aizen soupira. Grimmjow n'écoutait jamais rien. Même à lui, il n'obéissait pas…

-Grimmjow, dit Ulquiorra qui savait comment calmer le bleu, il y a fort à parier que ceux qui parviendront jusqu'ici, seront des adversaires de valeur et très forts. Ca ne te donne pas envie de les affronter ?

-Bah justement ! Autant les affronter maintenant ! Et s'ils meurent tous avant d'arriver ici !? Protesta Grimmjow.

-Si c'est le cas, répondit l'espada n°4, c'est que ce n'étaient que des faibles, et je doute que tu ai envie d'affronter ce genre d'adversaires.

-Ca m'emmerde de dire ça Ulquiorra, mais sur ce coup g'as pas tort,soupira Grimmjow à court d'arguments. C'est OK, je reste ici. Mais y en a un qui a intérêt à se ramener ici tout frais ! Et je le garde pour moi, hein Ulquiorra !? T'y touche pas !

-Entendu, soupira le brun, qui au passage n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que Grimmjow se taise.

De leur côté, les 8 amis avaient un peu avancé dans Las Noches. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant 4 chemins et s'étaient arrêtés, ne sachant lequel prendre.

-Quel chemin devons-nous emprunter ? Demanda Kana.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Rukia. Vous pensez qu'on doit se séparer ?

-Surtout pas ! S'exclama Ichigo. Il vaut mieux rester tous ensemble si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre les arrancars !

-Moi je pense qu'au contraire, on devrait se séparer, répliqua Renji.

-Pouquoi ? Demanda May.

-Parce que si un seul chemin est le bon et qu'on se trompe, il sera peut être trop tard pour faire demi tour. De plus…

Il regarda les 7 autres qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

-On est tous venus ici en connaissance de cause, vrai ? On connait les risques de notre mission, mais on fera le nécessaire pour l'accomplir. Et aucun de nous ne mourra ! Jurons que nous mèneront cette mission à bien, et surtout, que nous nous retrouverons tous !

-Il devient sérieux quand des vies sont en jeu, pensa May en souriant.

-Qui est d'accord ? Demanda-il.

-Moi ! Dit aussitôt May.

-Moi aussi ! Fit Uryuu.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Kana.

Peu à peu, les autres membres du groupe donnèrent leur accord. Renji avait convaincu tout le monde.

-Content que tout le monde soit de mon avis, déclara-il. Bon… I chemins et on est 8. Il faut donc faire des groupes de 2 !

-Quelle perspicacité ! Se moqua Kana.

Renji ne releva pas.

-Bon, qui se charge de faire ces groupes ? Demanda-il.

-T'as qu'à les faire puisque c'est toi qui à eu l'idée de nous séparer, ajouta Kana.

-Bah, Ichigo est sûrement le plus fort du groupe, alors, pour éviter qu'il se retrouve hors combat, je propose qu'il aille avec Orihime, qui pourra le soigner en cas de besoin.

-Je suis d'accord avec ce choix, approuvèrent Ichigo et Orihime.

-Ensuite, poursuivi-il, je pense qu'il faut plutôt faire des groupes complémentaires, afin d'être en mesure d'affronter n'importe quel genre d'adversaires, et de ressortir vainqueur du combat.

-Ouah ! Attention ! Renji se la joue intello ! Se moqua Kana.

-Tu plaisantes !? J'aurais trop peur de te ressembler ! Répondit Renji au tac au tac.

La blonde grogna.

-Donc, poursuivi Renji, je pense que pour les groupes, il faudrait mettre Kana avec Chad, May avec Rukia et Ishida avec moi !

-Pourquoi ces choix Renji ? Demanda May.

-Laisse tomber, il veut se la jouer un max, mais en fait, il a fait des groupes complètement au hasard !

-Ca te dérange ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré être avec moi ? Demanda Renji innocemment.

-Non ! S'exclama aussitôt Kana. Les groupes sont très bien comme ça ! Moins je te vois, mieux je me porte !

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Oui ! Approuvèrent-ils.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y sans plus tarder !

Du côté d'Aizen et des espadas :

-Bien, dit le maître de Las Noches, les humains et les shinigamis se sont séparés par groupe de 2, et chaque groupe a emprunté un chemin. Stark, Barragan, Hallibel, restez avec moi ! Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, veillez à ce que personne ne s'approche de ces deux femmes. Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro, Aaroniero, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

-Oui maître ! Dirent les espadas 5, 7, 8 et 9.

-Parfait, allez-y ! Fit Aizen.

Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel Aporro et Aaroniero obéirent et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

-Que la fête commence, pensa Aizen en souriant.

Note : Yami n'est pas présent à Las Noches à ce moment. Aizen l'a envoyé en mission quelques heures plus tôt.

Du côté de May et de Rukia :

Cela faisait près d'1 heure qu'elles arpentaient le couloir, se demandant quand elles en verraient le bout. May était très fatiguée, n'ayant pas l'habitude de courir autant (sachant qu'ils avaient marché près de 5 heures dans le Hueco Mundo avant d'arriver à Las Noches).

-Ca va May, tu tiens le coup ? S'inquiéta Rukia en la voyant s'appuyer contre un mur et en l'entendant respirer bruyamment.

-Ca va… Répondit-elle avec difficulté. Juste 5 minutes s'il te plait… Le temps… De souffler un peu…

-Bien sûr, repose-toi un peu, approuva Rukia.

May s'assit par terre et respira calmement pendant plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle se fût reposée, les deux jeunes filles se remirent à courir, plus lentement cette fois ci. Au bout d'un moment, elles virent que le couloir s'élargissait quelque peu et devenait plus sombre.

-Rukia, regarde là bas ! S'exclama May. Il y a une porte.

-On est sûrement arrivé, répondit Rukia. Bizarre, on a rencontré aucun ennemi en route… C'était facile, trop facile même…

La brune se méfiait. Après tout, elles se trouvaient en territoire ennemi, plus précisément à l'intérieur de Las Noches, où vivait l'ennemi juré de la Soul Society. Le groupe était rentré de force, tout le monde devait les avoir repérés. Et pourtant, elles n'avaient eu aucun problème. Rukia trouvait cela beaucoup trop étrange… Et elle n'avait pas tort ! Car dans l'obscurité, se cachait une silhouette qui les guettait.

-Tiens, pensa cet inconnu, elles sont arrivées. Je me demande si elles sont fortes…

Rukia et May coururent vers la porte, mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu l'ouvrir, une voix les interpella.

-Où vous croyez aller comme ça toutes les deux ?

Les deux amies se retournèrent paniquées, se demandant qui était là…

-Rukia… Balbutia May. Qu'est-ce-que c'est… Que cette chose !?

Devant elles, se tenait une des créatures les plus étranges qui soient : très grand, dans les 2 mètres, habillé d'une tenue blanche. Il n'avait pas vraiment de tête mais plutôt une espèce de bocal rouge avec du liquide et à l'intérieur, deux cranes de hollow, chacun tatoué du chiffre 9.

-Je ne sais pas May, répondit Rukia. Je n'ai jamais vu une « personne » aussi étrange…

La créature se trouvait au seul endroit lumineux de la pièce, mais s'avança afin de se trouver dans l'obscurité. Soudain, son visage eut l'air de changer. Petit à petit, il prit l'apparence d'un humain, ce qui surprit fortement May qui tira son zanpakuto.

-Qui es-tu à la fin !? Cria-elle.

-Kaien-dono… Murmura Rukia.

May se tourna alors vers elle.

-Tu le connais Rukia ? Demanda la blonde.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le Kaien en question se précipita vers Rukia et voulu lui asséner un coup, mais May le bloqua avec son zanpakuto.

-Alors Kuchiki !? Cria-il. Tu croyais m'avoir tué la dernière fois !? Eh bien regarde, je suis encore en vie !

May ne comprenais absolument pas les paroles de cet homme, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire du mal à Rukia.

-Non May arrête ! Lui cria justement celle-ci.

May se tourna stupéfaite vers elle qui ajouta :

-Kaien-dono, pardonnez-moi… Si prendre ma vie peut soulager votre conscience, je vous l'offre sans hésiter.

Les paroles de la brune firent hurler May de rage.

-Rukia, ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils !?

-Je suis désolée May, murmura Rukia. Kaien-dono est l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi et… Je l'ai tué… J'ai tué Kaien-dono ! Je mérite de recevoir le même traitement…

-Tu as tué l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour toi… ? Répéta May. Non Rukia, je refuse de le croire !

-Haha pourtant c'est la vérité ! Rit Kaien. Ou plutôt, elle croyait m'avoir tué !

-Rukia explique-moi ! Je ne comprends rien ! S'exclama May.

-Un jour, dit gravement la brune, alors que Kaien-dono, Ukitake taicho et moi étions partis en mission… Un hollow a pris possession du corps de Kaien-dono… Et il a essayé de me tuer ! Alors lâchement, pour protéger ma vie… Je l'ai transpercé de mon zanpakuto ! Je l'ai tué ! Alors qu'il n'y était pour rien !

-Mais toi non plus tu n'y étais pour rien alors ! S'exclama May. Tu ne pouvais plus le sauver !

-Mais je m'en veux tellement, soupira Rukia.

-Inutile de la raisonner, elle est trop têtue ! Pensa May. En attendant, ce type n'était pas du tout pareil toute à l'heure, il n'avait pas cette apparence ! Je suis sûre que c'est un faux « Kaien-dono » ! Mais oui c'est évident ! Ce type doit pouvoir se transformer en qui il veut, ça doit être ça son pouvoir… Mais comment a-t-il fait pour prendre son apparence, alors que toute a l'heure, il avait une tête de bocal avec deux crânes dedans !? Il doit bien y avoir un truc… Des conditions pour qu'il se transforme…

La blonde réfléchissait. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur, aussi sûre du fait que Rukia ne voudrait pas lever la main sur lui… Elle serait donc forcée de lui faire reprendre sa véritable apparence pour obliger Rukia à ouvrir les yeux… Mais comment faire ?

-Comment a-t-il fait pour se transformer ? Pensa May. Analyse la situation. Comme quand tu analyses un document en histoire… Non ! Pense pas à l'histoire, ça va te déprimer et te déconcentrer ! Rah ! Réfléchis May ! Le temps est compté…

Elle regarda à nouveau Kaien. Elle le voyait très mal, la pièce était si obscure… Comment Rukia avait-elle fait pour le reconnaître du 1er coup alors que May distinguait à peine sa silhouette !?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question ! Pensa May. Pense plutôt à lui faire recouvrir sa véritable apparence ! Mais comment ? Comment faire à la fin ?

May réfléchissait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au crâne… Elle se répéta plusieurs fois de se calmer et soufflait doucement pour se détendre. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air tellement ailleurs que Kaien l'avait complètement oublié, se concentrant uniquement sur Rukia qu'il était en train de combattre. La brune se défendait malgré elle, mais n'osait pas passer à l'offensive… May décida d'observer le combat, espérant pouvoir percer son secret…

-Bizarre… Depuis toute à l'heure il se bat exactement au même endroit… Et à chaque fois que Rukia bloque une de ses attaques et tente de l'emmener au fond de la pièce, il change aussitôt de direction… Comme s'il avait peur de se retrouver dans le seul endroit lumineux…

May fronça les sourcils. Cette fois plus de doutes possibles : toute à l'heure, leur adversaire se trouvait dans cette zone lumineuse. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où il s'était placé dans l'ombre, qu'il avait pu se transformer. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il évitait d'être à nouveau en contact avec la lumière. La solution était simple : faire en sorte qu'il retourne au fond de la pièce ! Seul souci : il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie…

-Il faut ruser, pensa May. S'il ne veut pas aller à la lumière, alors…

Elle tira son zanpakuto et regarda les fenêtres qui étaient fermées.

-C'est la lumière qui ira à lui !

Armée de Kasaori, elle brisa toutes les vitres de la pièce une à une. Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la pièce et aveuglèrent Kaien.

-ARGH ! Hurla celui-ci.

Son visage se décomposa et l'homme redevint la créature à tête de bocal rouge de toute à l'heure. Rukia ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Murmura-elle.

-Il se passe, répondit son amie, que je viens de trouver le moyen pour que ce Kaien-dono retrouve son horrible, mais véritable apparence ! L'exposer à la lumière ! Maintenant, réveille-toi, Rukia !

-Hum je reconnais que c'était bien joué, grogna-il. Je t'avais oublié car je n'avais aucune info sur toi et que je ne savais pas de quoi tu étais capable…

-Justement, répliqua May, tu aurais mieux de te méfier !

-Qui es-tu !? Tu n'es pas Kaien-dono ! S'exclama Rukia.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ricana-il. Tu es tombée dans le panneau ma pauvre ! Je suis Aaroniero Arruruerie, espada n°9 ! Maintenant que vous connaissez mon vrai nom, vous allez périr ! Avale tout entier, Glotoneria !

Il tendit son bras gauche sur le côté. Les deux jeunes filles constatèrent avec dégout, qu'il n'avait pas de main, mais une sorte de grosse larve à la place.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce monstre !? Hurla May.

En effet, après qu'Aaroniero ait fait sa technique, un énorme monstre vert sortit de son bras et se dressa devant elles.

-Mon pouvoir s'appelle Glotoneria ! Cria l'espada. Il s'agit de la combinaison de tout les hollow que que j'ai dévoré par le passé ! Et il y en a 33650 en tout ! Toutes les deux, vous n'avez aucune chance face à une armée de plus de 30000 hollows !

May était terrifiée : jamais elle n'avait vu une créature aussi grande, sous ses yeux ! Et ça avait le pouvoir de 33000 hollows !? Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de battre un tel monstre !

-Danse, Sode no Shirayuki ! S'exclama Rukia.

Armée de son zanpakuto, elle tenta désespérément d'attaquer Glotoneria, mais sans succès… Les attaques de glace ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !? Pensa May désemparée. On arrivera jamais à le battre ! A moins que…

May se dit que comme elle connaissait le nom de son zanpakuto, elle pourrait peut-être avoir une chance de vaincre Glotoneria si elle faisait son shikai. Seul souci : elle ne savait pas ce que le résultat allait donner… Peut-être que le pouvoir de son zanpakuto serait approprié dans cette situation… Mais peut être qu'en revanche, il l'handicaperait encore plus… Tant pis, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. May ferma les yeux et murmura.

-S'il te plait, Kasaori… Aide-moi…

-Qu'est-ce que veut dire !? Hurla Aaroniero fou de rage.

May ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise, lorsqu'elle vit que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était à présent remplie de centaines de May, au moins un millier. Tout ces doubles étaient à présent prêts à se battre.

-Alors c'est ça mon pouvoir… Pensa May. Les clones ! Sur ce coup, ça m'arrange totalement !

Aaroniero commençait à paniquer. Il serait devenu livide… S'il possédait un visage !

-La donne a changé, Mr l'espada ! Dirent tous les clones en même temps.

Les doubles foncèrent vers Glotoneria et lui assénèrent plusieurs coups de zanpakuto chacun. La créature poussa un hurlement et s'écrasa au sol, avant de se décomposer totalement.

-Glo… Glotoneria ! Cria Aaroniero.

Les clones disparurent juste après cette attaque. May avait utilisé trop d'énergie pour en créer autant, elle était presque à bout de forces.

-Tu va me le payer ! Hurla Aaroniero fou de rage, à l'adresse de May.

-Je ne crois pas, répliqua Rukia. C'est à ton tour de disparaître maintenant. Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren !

Rukia toucha le sol avec son zanpakuto. Elle fut entourée de 4 pilliers de glace, puis, elle pointa sa lame en direction d'Aaroniero, avant de lui envoyer une vague de glace. L'espada se retrouva alors emporté. Puis la glace de Rukia explosa en mille morceaux, tout comme Aaroniero. Il était à présent mort, congelé et désintégré. May regarda une dernière fois puis s'assit par terre en poussant un grand soupir.

-On a gagné… J'ai bien cru qu'on n'en viendrait jamais à bout…

-Moi non plus, lui dit Rukia en souriant. Si tu n'avais pas fait ton shikai, ce monstre n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de nous ! Tu es vraiment très forte, May.

-Merci ! Ton pouvoir avec de la glace est très puissant aussi !

-Ah… Il n'aura pas beaucoup servi dans ce combat, rit la brune. Tu as fait presque tout le travail... Bon en tout cas, dépêchons-nous, maintenant qu'on l'a battu !

Les deux shinigamis coururent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent, se demandant ce qui les attendait.

**Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre est enfin fini ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 10 que je publierai certainement le week end prochain. Je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire les autres combats contre Nnoitra Zommari et Szayel, à vrai dire je n'aime pas trop écrire les combats ^^'' donc ce sera un des seuls (il y en aura un autre au chapitre suivant mais je ne vous dit pas qui va combattre qui !) qu'on verra pour l'instant. **

**Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Succès

**Ohayo minna ! ^^ Voici le chapitre 10 qui sort comme promis ce week-end ! J'ai aussi décidé de donner à partir de maintenant des titres à mes chapitres ! Celui là s'appelant succès vous vous doutez sûrement du contenu ! Mais je vous invite quand même a le lire :P  
Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Succès

-Tiens, vous êtes là ? S'exclama May en apercevant les 6 autres.

En effet, Rukia et May se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle où leurs amis étaient réunis. Orihime était en train de soigner Uryuu, tandis que les autres attendaient. Lorsqu'il vit Rukia et May, Ichigo accourut vers elles.

-Rukia, May ! Vous allez bien !?

-Moi ça va, mais Rukia est blessé, expliqua May.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, lança Orihime, qui venait de finir de soigner le quincy.

Pendant que la rousse s'occupait de Rukia, May demanda :

-Alors, vous avez combattu quelqu'un vous aussi ?

-Oui, on a dû combattre chacun un membre de l'espada, expliqua Kana. Avec Chad, on a combattu l'espada n°7, un certain Zommari, qui ressemblait à une citrouille, vraiment trop bizarre… Mais on l'a eu, il n'était pas si fort que ça… Une fois qu'on comprend le truc !

-Nous, poursuivi Renji, avec Ishida on a affronté l'espada n°8 Szayel Aporro. Il nous a donné beaucoup de mal, je dois dire…

-Il s'est même servi de poupées vaudous pour nous atteindre, précisa Uryuu. Il nous a détruit certain de nos organes.

-C'est horrible… murmura May.

-Mais grâce à Inoue-san, ça va beaucoup maintenant, rassura Uryuu.

-Je trouve que je ne fais pas grand-chose pendant les combats, avoua Orihime, en baissant les yeux.

-Mais tu peux nous soigner et ça, c'est très important, répliqua Chad. Tu es l'un des membres clé du groupe.

-C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama May. Tes pouvoirs sont super importants pour nous ! Et avec Ichigo , vous avez affronté qui ?

-Un certain Nnoitra, répondit Orihime, d'une voix tremblante. Il avait une puissance terrifiante. Kurosaki-kun a réussi le battre, mais il était grièvement blessé…

-Heureusement qu'Inoue était avec moi, ou je serais probablement mort, si elle ne m'avait pas soigné tout de suite après… Expliqua Ichigo.

-Il avait quel numéro ? S'inquiéta May.

-Le 5…

-Le 5 !? S'étrangla la blonde. Il devait être monstrueusement puissant ! Déjà que Rukia et moi, on a galéré face au 9 !

-Et j'aurais préféré ne jamais tomber sur lui, murmura Rukia, dont les blessures étaient guéries. Mais assez parlé ! Maintenant je vais mieux et ça semble être le cas de tout le monde ! Alors puisqu'on est tous réunis, dépêchons-nous de continuer ! Nous devons sauver Lywalia et Lenora !

-Oui ! Approuva le groupe. Allons-y !

Ils poursuivirent leur route. Mais May était fatiguée de courir autant, n'étant pas habituée.

-Tu tiens le coup May ? Demanda Ichigo.

-Je suis… Fatiguée de courir… Fit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant pour souffler. Je suis désolée de vous ralentir autant…

-Si c'est juste ça, j'ai qu'à te porter, répondit Renji.

-Me porter… ? Répéta-elle.

-Mais oui ! Allez monte sur mon dos ! On ira deux fois plus vite après !

-Bon d'accord…

Renji se baissa, de manière à ce que May puisse monter sur son dos facilement. Puis, il se redressa si soudainement, que May crût qu'elle allait tomber. Bien entendu, son 1er réflexe fut de passer les bras autour du cou de son porteur, afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle le serra si fort, que Renji manqua de suffoquer.

-Oh May ! Hurla-il. Tu m'étrangles là !

-Dé… Désolée, s'excusa-elle en desserrant son étreinte.

Rukia et Kana les regardèrent d'un air moqueur en pouffant de rire. Les autres les regardaient aussi, étonnés, mais amusés par la situation. Seul Ichigo restait sérieux. Il soupira et lança :

-Bon arrêtez de faire les guignols vous deux ! Dépêchons nous !

Tout le monde redevint alors sérieux et ils se remirent en route. La cadence avait augmenté, aussi, au bout d'une heure, ils finirent par arriver à nouveau devant une porte.

-Elles sont là, annonça Kana. Pas de doute, je sens leur reiatsu. Mais elles ne sont pas seules… Avec elles, il y a aussi deux autres personnes. Leur reiatsu est immense, sûrement deux membres de l'espada…

-Alors entrons, réglons leur compte à ces deux là, récupérons les filles et cassons nous d'ici ! S'exclama Renji. L'air du Hueco Mundo commence à être insupportable !

-Bah c'est de l'air, soupira May. Je vois pas en quoi il est insupportable.

-Il n'est jamais content, c'est pour ça, répliqua Kana.

-T'as dit quelque chose toi !? Rugit Renji.

-C'est pas le moment de se disputer, rétorqua Rukia.

-Ouais, approuva May. Dis, tu pourrais me reposer maintenant qu'on est arrivé ? Je commence à avoir le vertige d'être aussi en hauteur !

Renji reposa alors May, puis finalement, Ichigo ouvrit la porte, déterminé à combattre leurs futurs adversaires.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'ils ont tous réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, ricana Grimmjow. Ca voudrait dire qu'ils ont tous leurs adversaires ! Pfff, ridicule ! Même Nnoitra a été vaincu ! Lui qui se croyait le plus fort !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Grimmjow ? Soupira Ulquiorra. Tu es encore pire que lui.

-Pardon !? Hurla-il. Tu veux te battre !?

-En tout cas, poursuivit Ulquiorra, en ignorant la remarque du bleu, s'ils ont vaincus Nnoitra et les autres, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas n'importe qui. Je vais devoir utiliser toute ma puissance pour les vaincre…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Ulquiorra !? S'exclama Grimmjow. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'eux ! Je t'avais prévenu ! J'avais dit : si l'un d'eux se ramène ici tout frais, il est pour moi. Et là, ils sont là tous les 8 ! C'est encore mieux ! Alors Ulquiorra, t'as pas intérêt de te mêler de ça !

-Ne soit pas ridicule, répliqua le brun. Tu n'arriveras jamais à les vaincre tous les 8 à toi tout seuls. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça que tu te fasses tuer, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils réussissent à s'échapper d'ici vivants avec ces filles.

-Ces deux là ont l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, pensa May effarée. Mais s'ils n'ont pas l'esprit d'équipe, ça peut tourner à notre avantage.

-Tu as donc décidé de t'en mêler Ulquiorra ? Demanda Grimmjow.

-Oui, trancha l'espada n°4.

-Dans ce cas je n'ai plus le choix ! S'exclama-il.

Grimmjow se jeta sur lui. Ulquiorra le repoussa alors, mais le n°6 sortit un petit objet de sa poche et le lança dans la direction du brun. Ce dernier fut comme enfermé dans une cage noire et disparut quelques secondes après. Les autres avaient regardé tout ça, sans rien dire, stupéfaits.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Balbutia Orihime.

-J'ai utilisé une « caja negación » sur lui, répondit Grimmjow. Je l'ai envoyé dans une autre dimension pour être tranquille. Comme ça je vais pouvoir vous affronter tous les 8 tous seuls.

-T'es pas très malin toi, se moqua Uryuu.

-Tu crois vraiment que tout seul contre nous 8 tu vas gagner ? Répliqua Ichigo.

-Peut-être pas, vous êtes forts, admis Grimmjow. Mais au moins, j'aurais pris du plaisir à vous combattre et tout seul !

-Alors tu t'en fiches de perdre !? Tu t'en fiches si on réussi à libérer vos prisonnières et à s'enfuir d'ici !? Lui cria May.

-Complètement ! S'exclama Grimmjow, avec un sourire de démon.

-T'es vraiment du côté d'Aizen ? Continua May.

-Je suis du côté de personne ! S'énerva-il. Je ne vis que pour me battre et j'ai rejoins l'espada dans cet intérêt là, c'est tout !

-Eh bien, si tu veux tellement te battre, tu vas être servi ! Hurla Ichigo. Bankai !

Ichigo fonça vers Grimmjow et lui assena un coup de zanpakuto, que son adversaire bloqua facilement. Il prépara un cero mais heureusement, Ichigo se recula à temps et le contra avec un getsuga tensho. La collision entre ces deux techniques provoqua une énorme explosion.

-Il faut lui prêter main forte ! S'exclama May. Voyons voir… Démultiplie-toi Kasaori !

Environ une cinquantaine de clones de May apparurent dans un nuage de fumée. La blonde pesta. Elle était presque à bout de force car toute à l'heure lorsqu'elle avait fait son shikai contre Aaroniero elle avait libéré toute sa puissance et créé 1000 clones. Elle ne pouvait maintenant en faire plus que 50.

-Tant pis, ça devrait suffire pour le retenir ! Pensa-elle. Allez-y vous autres !

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent ses clones, parfaitement synchrones.

Les 50 May se jetèrent sur Grimmjow et le plaquèrent au sol par surprise, pour l'immobiliser. Le bleu qui n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un pouce (les 50 clones de May pesaient presque 2 tonnes et demi), se mit à hurler :

-Mais lâchez-moi, bordel !

-Ichigo ! Cria un des clones. Dépêche-toi de lui balancer ta technique, tant qu'on le tient ! May n'a plus beaucoup d'énergie, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Fais ton getsuga tensho avant qu'on ne disparaisse, vite !

-J'ai compris ! Bien joué May ! Ta technique est impressionnante ! Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Grimmjow, c'est terminé ! Getsuga tensho !

La technique d'Ichigo heurta de plein fouet les clones de May qui disparurent instantanément, et Grimmjow. Une énorme blessure apparut tout le long de son torse, le faisant hurler de douleur.

-Espèce de… Espèce de… Cria Grimmjow, haletant.

-Tu aurais mieux de laisser ton collègue t'aider, répliqua Ichigo. On ne gagne pas à tous les coups !

-Merde… Cette fois ci j'ai vraiment perdu… Pfff j'ai à peine tenu 5 minutes… J'aurais jamais du les sous-estimer…

Le bleu ferma les yeux et expira. Ichigo le regarda alors quelques secondes, puis rangea son zanpakuto. Grimmjow n'était pas mort, puisqu'il ne s'était pas désintégré comme tout hollow au moment de mourir. Malgré tout, Ichigo semblait ne pas vouloir le tuer, ce qui surprit tous ceux qui étaient présents.

-Tu ne l'achèves pas ? S'étonna Kana.

-Non, répondit-il simplement. Laissons-le, il ne peut plus rien faire. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis, occupons-nous de libérer les filles et allons-nous en.

-Je m'en charge, annonça Chad.

Lenora et Lywalia, qui regardaient la scène, étonnées que l'espada ait été battu si vite par un shinigami remplaçant et une autre shinigami qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, changèrent de tête en voyant approcher Chad, d'allure intimidante.

-Attend… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Balbutia Lenora.

Chad ne répondit pas à la place, il leva le bras et cria :

-El d/irecto !

Le bras métallique de Chad s'abattit sur la cage qui fut détruite dans un grand fracas. Les deux shinigamis hurlèrent de peur.

-Ca va ? Demanda Chad ? Je ne vous ais pas blessées ?

-Ca va… Soupira Lywalia.

-Mais t'es dingue !? T'aurais pu nous tuer ! Hurla Lenora.

-Ah c'est tout toi ça ! S'exclama Renji. On vient te sauver et tu trouves quand même le moyen de te plaindre !

-Pfff… C'est pas une raison pour détruire la cage comme ça ! Protesta-elle.

Les deux shinigamis se relevèrent péniblement et se dirigèrent vers le groupe, d'un pas lent.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Rukia.

-Ca peut aller… Murmura Lywalia.

-On s'ennuyait un peu quand même, enfermées dans cette cage ! S'exclama Lenora.

-Je t'ai manqué sœurette !? S'exclama Renji en lui faisant un shampoing.

-Eh mais lâche-moi ! Cria Lenora. Justement, ne plus te voir a été le seul point positif à notre enlèvement !

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, se moqua May. Tu sais qu'il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi !

-Ca c'est sur ! Ajouta Orihime. Il voulait aller le plus vite possible pour vous libérer !

-Je l'ai même trouvé assez chiant à faire son chef ! Continua Ichigo. Mais au final, il faisait vraiment ça pour toi. Te libérer était tout ce qui comptait pour lui…

-Et moi alors ? Soupira Lywalia qui se sentait un peu de trop.

-Mais toi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Kana.

Lenora regarda longuement son frère puis, baissa les yeux et murmura :

-Merci Renji…

Le sourire du shinigami s'agrandit.

-Mais de rien ! Je crois bien que c'est la 1ère fois que tu me remercie !

-Parce que me l'a déjà dit toi peut être ? Répliqua Lenora.

-Non et pas moyen que je dise merci à ma petite sœur un jour ! Je te laisserais pas avoir le beau rôle !

-Le beau rôle c'est ça ! Je t'ai même pas vu combattre ! Se moqua-elle.

-Eh ! J'ai pas combattu celui là mais j'ai affronté un adversaire très fort aussi ! Bon pas tout seul par contre… Mais c'était quand même l'espada n°8 !

-Celui-ci avait le numéro 6, il était encore plus fort, précisa Lywalia.

-On a battu le 6ème plus fort Ichigo ! Tape m'en cinq ! S'exclama May.

-Comment tu sais qu'il a le n°6 d'ailleurs, mademoiselle la spécialiste de l'espionnage ? Railla Renji.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est juste marqué sur son dos, répliqua Lywalia. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on devrait partir, sinon d'autres espadas risquent de se montrer. Même si vous avez battu celui là, ils sont au nombre de 10…

-Ca veut dire qu'on en a battu la moitié ? Eh bien, c'est allé vite, soupira Ichigo.

-Quoi !? La moitié !? Eh bien… Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous viendriez à bout de 5 de ces types… Fit Lywalia d'un air détaché.

-Tu nous as pris pour qui ? Répliqua Renji. Bien sûr qu'on peut les battre !

-Arrête de te la péter, tu faisais moins le malin quand on combattait ce Szayel Aporro… Lui fit remarquer Uryuu.

-On devrait quand même partir, insista May. Imaginez si cette fois, c'est Aizen qu'on devra affronter parce qu'on sera parti trop tard ! Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai même jamais vu, mais si j'en crois vos paroles, il a l'air monstrueusement puissant… Et je sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai aucune envie de l'affronter alors, que je suis à bout de forces !

-Elle a raison, ajouta Lenora, dépêchons nous de partir ! Je commence à détester cet endroit.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Renji. J'y suis complètement allergique !

-Il y a un taux de dioxyde de carbone trop élevé dans l'air, c'est ça ? Se moqua May.

-Un taux de quoi !? Répéta Renji ahuri.

-Rien rien, soupira May, j'ai trop la flemme de t'expliquer ce qu'est le dioxyde de carbone mais en gros c'est un mauvais gaz…

-Ouais, il doit y avoir ça alors !

-Euh juste une question… Par où on sort !? S'exclama May. Il n'y a aucune porte ici ! On ne va quand même pas devoir faire demi-tour !?

-Ca ira, dit Chad. Je vais créer une sortie. El directo !

Le bras métallique créa une énorme boule d'énergie qui détruisit une grande partie du mur.

-La voie est libre, annonça le colosse.

-Chad, tu es un génie ! S'exclama May.

-Maintenant qu'on peut prendre ce raccourci, allons-nous-en ! Ordonna Renji.

Ce dernier s'accroupit. May se dirigea alors vers lui et grimpa sur son dos. Lenora regarda la scène avec d'abord de l'incompréhension, puis, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage.

-Dites donc tout les deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Renji, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une copine !

-Mais je suis pas sa copine ! Cria May, qui commençait à devenir un peu rouge.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ajouta Renji.

-Alors pourquoi tu la porte sur ton dos ? Demanda Lenora de plus belle.

-Parce qu'elle a utilisé toute son énergie pour combattre et qu'elle est fatiguée ! S'exclama Renji. Maintenant rentrons avant que d'autres arrivent !

Finalement, ils finirent par se mettre en route. Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent un garganta, sans doute ouvert par Urahara pour qu'ils puissent rentrer dès qu'ils le souhaiteraient. Ils empruntèrent donc ce garganta et allèrent à la Soul Society. Une fois là bas, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du sou taicho et entrèrent. Ils racontèrent à Genryusai ce qui s'était passé.

-Je vois… Fit Genryusai.

Le groupe des 10 se trouvait dans son bureau. Lywalia avait expliqué ce que c'était exactement passé.

-Bon travail, ajouta le capitaine commandant. Grâce à vous, presque la moitié des espadas ont été vaincus. Mais nous nous occuperons du reste plus tard. Pour le moment, Lywalia je vous suggère de transmettre toutes les informations que vous avez pu retenir, à votre capitaine Soi Fon.

-Bien, je m'en charge, déclara Lywalia.

-Lenora, rejoignez aussi votre division, poursuivi Genryusai. Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado et Inoue Orihime rentrez sur terre. Renji, Rukia, Kana, vous les accompagnerez et y resterez jusqu'à ce que les hollows aient disparus. Pendant ce temps, la 12ème division cherchera un moyen de fermer le garganta qui a été ouvert, pour éviter que d'autres hollows ne sortent du Hueco Mundo. Quand à vous, jeune fille, j'aimerais m'entretenir personnellement avec vous. Si vous le voulez bien…

Les 9 autres hochèrent la tête et sortirent du bureau. May resta donc seule avec Genryusai. Le sou taicho but lentement une gorgée de thé, puis reposa sa tasse et demanda à May :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de la Soul Society. Pourtant, vous êtes habillée en shinigami.

-Eh bien à vrai dire, répondit May un peu hésitante, jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours cru être une humaine tout à fait ordinaire. Mais i jours, j'ai découvert que je pouvais voir les hollows et les shinigamis.

-Ah oui, Kuchiki taicho a dit qu'il avait rencontré une humaine, appelée May. C'est bien vous ?

-Oui c'est moi ! Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, c'est à ce moment que j'ai appris l'existence des shinigamis et des hollows.

-Comment avez-vous reussi à devenir une shinigami ?

-Hier, expliqua May, en sortant de mon lycée, Ishida et moi, nous nous sommes faits attaqués par un hollow, il n'y avait personne avec nous et on a bien cru qu'on allait y passer. Et là, j'ai rencontré mon zanpakuto et je me suis transformé en shinigami, après quoi, j'ai abattu le hollow assez facilement.

-Vous vous êtes transformée en shinigami ? Répéta Genryusai. C'est étrange… Quel est votre nom de famille ?

-Pahozu. Pahozu May.

-Ah oui, effectivement… Je comprends…

-Qu'es-ce que vous comprenez ? Demanda May curieuse.

-Vos parents s'appellent bien Pahozu Saiko et Pahozu Hikaru ?

-Oui c'est bien ça… Dit-elle étonnée. Comment le savez-vous.

-Vos parents étaient d'anciens shinigamis, mais ils ont transgressé une règle très importante de la Soul Society et ils ont donc été renvoyés définitivement sur terre, expliqua le capitaine.

-Tout s'explique, marmonna May. J'étais née à ce moment là ?

-Non, mais votre mère était enceinte de vous, continua-il. Nous pensions qu'en vous mettant au monde sur terre, cela ferait de vous une humaine ordinaire.

-Raté ! Pensa May.

-Mais le fait est que vous avez des pouvoirs de shinigamis, ce que nous craignons…

-En quoi c'est mal ? demanda-elle, inquiète.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de mal à ça, du moins pour moi, mais maintenant que vous êtes une shinigami, vous allez devoir quitter le monde des humains et vous installer à la Soul Society, sans vos parents, qui ont été renvoyés définitivement du Seireitei. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous y êtes obligée…

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que Lenora et Lywalia sont saines et sauves ! La mauvaise, c'est que May sera peut être obligée d'habiter à la Soul Society pour toujours… Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise nouvelle ;)**

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 et à la prochaine ^^**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Hésitation

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 11. Le titre fait un peu penser à Twilight mais rassurez-vous il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour là-dessous ;) en tout cas je vous invite à le lire ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Hésitation

May resta sans voix après ce que Genryusai lui avait dit. Finalement au bout de 30 secondes de silence, elle s'exclama, se retenant de ne pas hurler :

-Quoi !? Mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai pas mon mot à dire !?

-Non, répliqua Genryusai, en temps que shinigami vous ne devez quitter le monde des humains et vivre au Seireitei.

-Mais pourquoi ! J'ai vécu toute ma vie sur terre ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Devenir shinigami, c'est pas possible pour moi ! Je ne veux pas faire que me battre à longueur de journée ! J'ai d'autres projets !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, rétorqua Genryusai. Vous êtes DEJA une shinigami, votre place est au Seireitei. Je sais que c'est un peu brusque, mais c'est comme ça, et je suis certain que vous finirez par vous habituer.

-Je sais mais… C'est tellement soudain… Je ne m'y suis pas préparée… Mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit qu'ils étaient d'anciens shinigamis… En 3 jours à peine… C'est trop pour moi…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à rejoindre la Soul Society tout de suite, rassura Genryusai. Vous pourrez rester quelques jours sur terre. Vous resterez jusqu'à ce que tout les hollows qui ont infiltrés Karakura soient vaincus. En résumé, vous rentrerez en même temps que Renji, Kana et Rukia. Cela devrait durer quelques jours.

-Je vois… Je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Malheureusement non, dit gravement Genryusai. C'est pour cela que nous espérions que vos pouvoirs ne s'éveilleraient jamais. Pour vous éviter de devoir tout quitter.

-Mais je suis quand même la fille de deux shinigamis non ? Insista May.

-Certes, mais tant que vos pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas éveillés, vous restiez une humaine tout à fait ordinaire. Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

-Je comprends… C'est normal après tout, si je suis une shinigami, je dois vivre ici…

-Exact, approuva Genryusai. Vous pouvez partir à présent. Un conseil, lorsque vous rentrerez, ayez une discution avec vos parents. Ils seront en mesure de tout vous expliquer.

-Oui, je leur parlerais, dit May. Eh bien au revoir et… Sûrement à dans quelques jours.

May sortit alors du bureau. Ichigo et les autres l'attendait devant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Rukia.

May leur raconta ce qu'elle avait appris et ce que Genryusai lui avait ordonné de faire. Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime et Chad étaient désolés que leur amie doive partir définitivement pour la Soul Society. May aussi était très triste. Les autres préférèrent garder le silence. Finalement, Lywalia et Lenora retournèrent dans leur division. Le reste se rendit donc sur terre comme l'avait demandé Genryusai. May dit qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, ce qu'elle fit. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu et Chad en firent autant. Les 3 autres shinigamis décidèrent d'aller chez Urahara.

Chez May :

-Je suis rentrée, dit-elle simplement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Bon retour ma chérie, fit sa mère en souriant. Ca s'est bien passé chez Orihime ?

-Maman, papa, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda son père.

-Je n'étais pas chez Orihime. Je sais tout. Vous êtes d'anciens shinigamis. Et je peux les voir, les entendre, tout comme les hollows. D'ailleurs, j'en suis moi-même une maintenant.

Autant dire que May n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot…

-Comment… As-tu su… ? Murmura sa mère. Et comment se fait-il que tu sois un shinigami… ?

May raconta alors ce qui s'était passé ces 3 derniers jours. Ses parents n'en revenaient pas.

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité pendant 16 ans ? Demanda-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Vous n'imaginez pas comment c'est dur pour moi d'encaissez tout ça ! J'ai failli mourir 3 fois ! J'apprends que je dois quitter la terre, pour toujours, dire au revoir à tous ce que j'aime, pour un monde que je ne connais pas !

-Ma chérie… Murmura sa mère qui était elle aussi sur le point de fondre en larmes. Nous espérions tellement que tu sois une humaine normale… Nous ne voulions pas te parler de tout ça parce que…

-Nous avions peur, acheva son père d'un air désolée. Peur qu'en sachant la vérité, tes pouvoirs finissent par s'éveiller… Et que tu ais des problèmes et que tu sois obligé de rejoindre la Soul Society…

-Oui… Continua sa mère. Tout ce que nous voulions c'était de te préserver du danger… Mais au final c'est revenu au même… Nous sommes tellement désolés de t'avoir menti tout ce temps…

-Je ne vous en veux pas… Je sais que vous l'avez fait pour mon bien… Fit May en essuyant ses larmes. Mais à présent, il va falloir que je parte… Je ne sais pas quand encore, mais sûrement bientôt…

-Tu veux… Manger quelque chose ? Hasarda sa mère.

-Je veux bien… Dinons tous ensemble… Je veux qu'on se voit le plus possible avant mon départ…

-Nous aussi, dirent ses parents.

May mit la table, puis la famille soupa profitant de cette soirée, qui serait peut être la dernière passée ensemble. Le cœur de May se serra à cette pensée. Ensuite, fatiguée de ces combats, elle alla se coucher vers 21h et s'endormit tout de suite. Mais sa nuit fut assez agité. Elle se réveilla vers 3h du matin et eu du mal à se rendormir.

Le lendemain à 8h, May partit en direction du lycée. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ce qu'avait dit Genryusai et ce que lui avaient révélé ses parents. Dès que les hollows ayant envahis Karakura seraient vaincus, elle devrait habiter à la Soul Society pour toujours, sans ses parents qui avaient été renvoyés définitivement. Et bien sûr, elle devrait dire au revoir à ses amis, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad et tous les autres… Faire croire à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence des shinigamis qu'elle déménageait… Elle ne les verrait peut être plus jamais… Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était une shinigami, et sa place était au Seireitei. Elle se demandait à quel moment elle devrait partir… Peut-être dans 2 mois, peut-être dans une semaine, peut-être demain…

May soupira. Elle savait que plus vite les hollows seraient vaincus, mieux ce serait pour les habitants de la ville. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir, quitter Karakura et tout les gens qu'elle aimait…

Elle traversa la route, toujours un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

-Attention ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

PDV May :

Je n'avais rien vu venir. J'avais juste eu le temps de sentir une main m'attraper le bras et me tirer en arrière. Je vis à peine une seconde plus tard, une voiture passer à toute vitesse juste devant moi. Que s'était-il passé ? J'avais pourtant regardé avant de traverser… Et c'était vert pour les piétons… Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je manqué de me faire écraser !? D'abord les hollows, maintenant une voiture ! Je suis maudite ou quoi !?

-C'était juste… Soupira la même voix.

Je me retournais, me demandant qui était cette personne qui m'avait sauvé. Je vis alors un homme, grand, avec de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux de la même couleur et une fine mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Il me fit un sourire rassurant. Bizarrement, cela me calma et je me sentis à nouveau à l'aise, alors que j'avais échappé à la mort, i peine 30 secondes. Quelle étrange sensation…

-Fais attention la prochaine fois, m'avertit cet homme. C'était peut être vert pour toi, mais tu semblais complètement ailleurs avant de traverser… Il faut toujours être prudent sur la route.

-Excusez-moi… Balbutiais-je. C'est vrai que je pensais à autre chose… Merci de m'avoir sauvé… Euh…

-Tota. Acheva-il. Tota Arashi.

-D'accord… Moi c'est May… Pahozu May… Merci alors, Tota-san, terminais-je, les yeux baissés.

Arashi me lâcha le bras et me fis un sourire avant de repartir de son côté. Je me dirigeais moi aussi en direction du lycée, encore toute retournée. Mais je préférais ne rien dire à personne sur ce qui s'était passé. Je les connaissais, Ichigo, Orihime et même Rukia allaient sûrement s'inquiéter, et je n'avais pas envie que ce soit le cas. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé ! J'allais bien, alors pourquoi crier sur tous les toits, que j'avais échappé à la mort de peu ? Je respirais donc une grande bouffée d'air et franchis les grilles du lycée. J'allais ensuite en salle de classe, où ils étaient tous réunis. Après avoir lancé un « bonjour ! » général, je m'approchais d'eux.

-Ah tiens salut May ! Lancèrent-ils.

-On attendait plus que toi ! Ajouta Kana. Mais euh… Dis ça va ? Tu as une petite mine…

-Oui oui, tout va bien ! M'exclamais-je. J'ai eu juste un peu de mal à me lever ce matin !

-Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Rit Rukia.

Je leur adressais un faible sourire. Je préférais qu'ils changent de sujet aussi, je demandais :

-Au fait, du nouveau sur les hollows ?

-Oui ! C'est de ça qu'on voulait te parler ! Répondit Renji. La 12ème division a trouvé un moyen de refermer le garganta qui a été ouvert il y a quelques jours. Normalement, les hollows ne peuvent plus se rendre sur terre. Et tous ceux qui se sont infiltrés à Karakura ont été vaincus !

-Ah… Je vois…

Ichigo me regarda, mal à l'aise. J'étais assez triste, maintenant je savais que je devrais rentrer à la Soul Society dans peu de temps. Mais j'essayais de cacher ma peine.

-C'est super ! Maintenant que les hollows ont été vaincus les habitants de Karakura ne risquent plus rien !

-Oui, me sourit Ichigo. Le problème c'est que Rukia, Renji, Kana… Et toi…

-On devra repartir à la Soul Society après demain, acheva Rukia.

Après demain déjà !? Ca y est, ma journée est définitivement gâchée ! Pensais-je en soupirant.

-D'accord… Aucun problème ! Je m'y suis préparée ! Dis-je pour les rassurer.

-On pensait passer la journée de demain ensemble, puisqu'on est samedi, ajouta Orihime.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Affirmais-je. On ira où ?

-Kana, Renji et moi, nous n'avons encore jamais vu la plage, répondit Rukia. On aimerait bien y aller.

Je grimaçais. Je n'aimais pas vraiment la plage. A vrai dire, je n'aimais pas l'eau. Mais tout le monde avais l'air ravi, je n'allais pas les décevoir. Tant pis, je peux bien faire un effort !

-Je suis partante ! Dis-je alors.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Rukia. Demain, on ira à la plage ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

-Moi aussi ! Dirent en cœur les autres.

Puis le cours (d'histoire…) débuta. Comme à mon habitude, j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Renji, au fond de la salle.

Fin PDV May.

-Dis May, t'es sûre que ça va ? Insista celui-ci. T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui…

-Bah ça me rend triste de devoir partir de Karakura, soupira-elle. Quitter la ville, dire au revoir à mes parents et tous mes amis…

-Ouais, je comprends… Admis celui-ci. Mais bon tu sais, c'est pas mal la Soul Society. Et puis tu connais déjà quelques shinigamis, tu ne seras pas toute seule !

-Comment tu penses que ça va se passer ? Lui demanda-elle.

-D'habitude, les nouveaux doivent entrer à l'académie des shinigamis avant d'intégrer le gotei 13, l'informa-il.

-L'académie !? S'exclama May. Ne me dis pas que c'est comme l'école !?

-On va dire ça.

-Y a pas moyen que j'y aille ! Protesta la jeune fille. Et puis, j'ai déjà un shikai ! Je peux pas intégrer directement le gotei au lieu de passer par l'académie !?

-Ce sera à Yamamoto sou taicho de le décider, répliqua Renji. Mais à mon avis, tu seras obligée d'y aller.

-Ca me prend la tête cette histoire, soupira-elle.

-Et ça ne fait que commencer… Tu verras quand tu rentreras dans le gotei, l'académie te manquera ! L'avertit-il.

-Ca m'étonnerait ! Tu es de quelle division déjà ?

-La 6, répondit-il.

-Et Rukia ? Et Kana ? Ajouta-elle.

-La 13 toutes les deux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi qui choisit laquelle tu veux rejoindre.

-Tant mieux ! Il manquerait plus que ce vieillard décide pour moi ! Je verrais si je rejoins la 6 ou la 13 alors… Sauf s'il y en a d'autres qui me correspondent…

-C'est simple, je t'explique : la division 1 qui est dirigé par Yamamoto sou taicho, et non le veillard, répliqua-il, est celle qui commande les autres divisions. La 2 se charge de l'espionnage. Lywalia en fait partie. La 3 n'a pas vraiment de spécialité, de plus l'ancien capitaine à déserté, alors autant te dire qu'elle traverse une mauvaise passe… La 4 se charge des soins…

-C'est cool ça ! L'interrompit May. Donc si je rejoins la 4ème division, je pourrais m'occuper de soigner les shinigamis blessés !

-Voilà, déclara Renji. Ensuite il y a la 5 mais ça m'étonnerais que Yamamoto te laisse y entrer… L'ancien capitaine a aussi déserté la Soul Society et la lieutenante est gravement blessée, donc les deux places les plus importantes sont inoccupées… Mais bon ça peut changer d'ici là. Ensuite il y a la 6, la mienne !

-Elle s'occupe de quoi la 6 ?

-Des enquêtes.

-T'es un flic !? Hurla-elle. Bon sang, j'ai intérêt de me tenir à carreau avec toi !

-Je suis pas un flic… Répliqua-il d'un air blasé. D'ailleurs t'as parlé trop fort…

En effet, May vit que la classe avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et que la prof d'histoire la fixait, prête à exploser. Renji leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait ENCORE s'attirer des ennuis…

-Ca sent le roussi, pensa May en tremblant, lorsqu'elle vit sa prof s'approcher d'elle, d'un pas lent, entourée d'une aura maléfique.

-Elle est flippante… Pensa Renji.

-PAHOZUUU ! Hurla-elle ce qui fit sursauter toute la classe. DEHORS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR DE L'ANNEE ! VOUS ETES LA PIRE ELEVE QUE J'AI CONNU EN 20 ANS DE CARRIERE !

-Eh… Du calme madame… L'implora May. Je…

-FERMEZ-LA ET SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS AUREZ 3H DE RETENUE MERCREDI PROCHAIN !

Soudain, le visage de May s'illumina.

-Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, madame, répondit-elle de son plus beau mais hypocrite sourire, mais je ne pourrais pas y aller.

-COMMENT !? Hurla-elle de plus en plus rouge.

-Voyez-vous, dimanche je déménage de Karakura, l'informa-elle. Alors vous pouvez bien me coller ou faire de ma vie un enfer, tout le restant de l'année, ça ne changera absolument rien.

Elle regarda sa prof, rouge comme une tomate, qui semblait prête à exploser.

-EH BIEN ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! Hurla-elle. AU MOINS, JE NE VOUS VEREZ PLUS JAMAIS DANS UN DE MES COURS ! ET J'EN SUIS TRES HEUREUSE !

-Je n'en doute pas, déclara May. Je partage votre joie, madame et sachez qu'un des seuls bons côtés de mon déménagement, est que je n'aurais plus une prof dans votre genre, dans la matière que je déteste le plus.

-V… Vous faites la maligne, PAHOZU !?

-Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste que je vous sachiez ce que je pense de vous. Sur ce...

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, le posa sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je m'en vais, puisque tel est votre désir.

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais juste avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers sa prof et lança :

-Au fait, vous devriez vraiment changer de coupe de cheveux. Les femmes de ménages vont finir par vous confondre avec une serpillère.

Elle claqua la porte et courut à l'extérieur du lycée. Elle entendit sa prof pousser un hurlement de rage, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

-Je m'étais promis de lui balancer ça un jour, et bien voilà, c'est fait ! Pensa-elle, folle de joie. J'espère juste ne pas la recroiser dans les couloirs aujourd'hui… Ce serait bien ma veine !

May regarda l'heure. Il était 8h50 et il restait 40 minutes d'histoire.

-Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire pendant 40 minutes… ? Soupira-elle. Et si je sortais un peu prendre l'air ? Oui, ça me fera du bien.

Elle sortit alors dans la rue, et marcha quelques minutes, toujours un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle regarda en direction d'un banc, croyant reconnaitre quelqu'un.

-Tiens mais… C'est Tota-san ! S'exclama-elle.

Evidemment, elle avait encore parlé trop fort et Arashi l'avait entendu. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et sourit :

-Eh bien May, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança-il. Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Euh non, balbutia-elle en s'approchant du banc sur lequel il était assit. Je…

-Tu t'es faite renvoyée ? Termina Arashi d'un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, admit-elle un peu honteuse.

-J'ai le même problème avec ma fille, soupira-il. C'est une casse cou qui n'arrête pas de s'attirer des ennuis, surtout au collège. Elle s'appelle Emma et elle a 12 ans. Quand on la voit on pourrait croire qu'elle en a 16.

-Vraiment ? Fit May intéressée en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Vous avez d'autres enfants ?

-Non, mais ma femme est enceinte de 7 mois d'un petit garçon, répondit Arashi d'un air rêveur. On ne sait pas encore comment on va l'appeler… J'ai vraiment une famille formidable. J'aime ma femme et ma fille, même si elle est un peu rebelle, je tiens à elles plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autres…

-Moi aussi, avoua-elle. J'aime vraiment mes parents, mais je suis fille unique, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère… Emma aura de la chance.

-J'en suis persuadé, ajouta Arashi. Tes parents aussi doivent tenir à toi, surtout que tu es leur unique fille.

-Oui, c'est sûr… Mais malheureusement, je devrais bientôt leur dire au revoir…

-Ils s'en vont quelque part ? Demanda-il.

-Non, c'est moi…

-Ou vas-tu si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Mince, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, pensa May. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je vais à la Soul Society, il va appeler l'asile ! Vous ne me croirez pas si je vous le dis…

-Je pense que si, au contraire, déclara Arashi en s'approchant d'elle. Tu t'en iras très loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Loin de cette ville, tu devras dire au revoir à ta famille, tes amis… Mais tu sais, où que tu ailles, tu rencontreras de nouvelles personnes, tu te ferras de nouveaux amis. Et ceux que tu connais déjà resteront toujours avec toi où que tu aille. Tu ne les oublieras pas, et eux non plus. Donc, n'ai pas peur de l'inconnu… Tu n'es pas seule, May.

-Vous avez raison ! S'exclama May. Merci Tota-san, vous m'avez vraiment éclairé ! C'est un plaisir de parler avec vous !

-Je partage ce plaisir May, répondit-il en souriant.

-Je vais retourner au lycée, ajouta-elle en se levant. Au revoir et prenez bien soin de votre famille !

-Au revoir, porte-toi bien.

Après un dernier sourire, May repartit en direction de son lycée. Cette fois, elle allait beaucoup mieux, grâce à Arashi, elle avait compris, que son amitié avec Ichigo et les autres était indestructible, peut importe la distance. Arashi, quand à lui, était resté sur le banc et la regardait s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un plus grand sourire, différent des premiers qu'il lui avait adressé.

-Tu es décidément une fille intéressante… May Pahozu, murmura-il.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je suis contente maintenant j'arrive à les faire plus longs dans les 3000 mots :D**

**Bon alors 2 questions se posent : **

**-Qui est VRAIMENT Arashi Tota ? XD eh oui il y a un mystère sous ce personnage, laissez d'ailleurs vos impressions sur lui dans les comms :)**

**-Comment May SURVIVRA-ELLE à une journée à la plage ? O.O**

**Pour la 2****ème**** question, vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre 12 ! A la semaine prochaine (normalement :P) et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Rapprochement

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 12 ! En ce beau mois d'aout, je voulais faire un chapitre qui se déroule à la plage et le voici ! On va enfin savoir comment May va s'en sortir face à une journée à la plage ! C'est bien sûr l'occasion de la rapprocher de Renji ! Mais bien sûr je ne mets pas de coté les autres personnages ;) le titre en dit long !**

**Réponse à la review :**

**Koko : Arf… Bien vu XD Bon j'avoue j'ai volontairement laissé quelques indices (notamment la phrase de la fin qui montre bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment de bonnes intentions…), même si en s'inventant une vie comme il a fait, il a fait fort ! Mais je pense que la plupart de ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre ont deviné qu'il s'agissait bien d'Aizen. La question est maintenant de savoir ce qu'il veut à May… Et ça on ne le saura pas avant longtemps !**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture pour le chapitre 12 :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Rapprochement

Le lendemain, May se réveilla vers 9h30. Elle avait rendez-vous à la plage avec ses amis, pour passer encore un peu de temps avec eux avant de leur dire au revoir. A 10h30, lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle prit son sac et dit au revoir à sa mère. Son père lui, était parti travailler.

-J'y vais maman à plus tard !

-A toute à l'heure ma chérie ! J'espère que ça ira… Je comprends que cette histoire te choque…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassura la jeune fille. Je m'y suis habitué. N'oublies pas que j'ai vaincu un espada avec Rukia !

-Tu progresse si vite… Murmura sa mère. Tu as toujours été ainsi. Tu verras, la Soul Society est un endroit magnifique et tu rencontreras d'autres gens !

-Je pourrais sûrement revenir sur terre de temps en temps !

-Je l'espère ! Tu vas me manquer ma fille… Profite bien de ta dernière journée ici avec tes amis !

-Papa et toi allez me manquer aussi ! Dis lui au revoir de ma part ! Merci ! A bientôt !

May ouvrit la porte de sa maison et sortit. Elle voulut se diriger vers la plage, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

-Eh May !

La blonde se retourna et vit Kana qui venait vers elle. Mais dans quelle tenue ! Elle était habillée d'un jean violet, d'un pull en laine rouge et de baskets.

-Alors on va à la plage ? Demanda la shinigami.

La blonde la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds puis lâcha un soupir quelque peu désespéré et demanda :

-Tu compte y aller comme ça… ?

Kana regarda son amie étonnée de sa question tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la façon dont elle était habillée. Finalement elle fini par dire :

-Bah… Oui.

May ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau, puis les rouvrit et pris le bras de Kana.

-Tu ne peux pas aller à la plage comme ça ! Viens avec moi je vais arranger ça !

Elle rerentra dans sa maison entrainant Kana avec elle et lança à sa mère :

-J'ai oublié un truc !

Elles allèrent ensuite dans la chambre de May. Cette dernière ouvrit et fouilla son placard avant d'en ressortir un t-shirt, un short, une paire de sandales et un bikini.

-Tiens va dans la salle de bain qui est à coté et enfile ça ! C'est plus approprié pour aller à la plage, surtout qu'il fait 30° dehors !

Kana prit les affaires qu'elle lui tendait, puis, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, sans dire un mot. 5 minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit, cette fois ci correctement habillée et fin prête pour aller à la plage. Mais May trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose…

-Suis-moi Kana ! J'ai une idée ! S'exclama-elle.

Elle saisit à nouveau son bras et courut en direction du centre commercial qui était à côté de chez elle. Là bas, elles entrèrent dans le salon de coiffure. La coiffeuse ne mit pas longtemps avant d'aller les voir. May dit alors :

-Pourriez-vous vous occuper des cheveux de mon amie ? Elle a des fourches et un côté un peu plus court que l'autre, j'ai l'impression. Une bonne coupe lui ferait du bien !

-Bien sûr, répondit la coiffeuse. Qu'est-ce-qui vous plairez comme coupe ?

Une étincelle apparut alors dans les yeux de Kana qui regarda la coiffeuse.

-Je voudrais un dégradée ! Avec une frange un peu effilée ! Et une couleur aussi ! Bleue ! Avec des mèches violettes au bout !

May étouffa un rire. Kana n'était sûrement jamais allée à la plage, mais elle avait déjà dû mettre les pieds dans un salon de coiffure !

-Suivez-moi mademoiselle.

-Mademoiselle !? Protesta Kana. Sachez que je suis au moins 4 fois plus âgée que v…

May la fit taire d'un regard et lui fit un signe lui montrant qu'elle devait suivre la coiffeuse. Kana obéit donc sans broncher. En attendant que la coiffeuse ait fini de s'occuper de son amie, May s'assit sur un pouf et pris un magazine. Heureusement, les deux jeunes filles étaient parties largement en avance. 45 minutes plus tard, Kana revint. May leva un œil de son magazine pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait à présent et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Kana était métamorphosée !

-Kana ! S'exclama la blonde. J'y crois pas, c'est vraiment toi !?

-Faut croire, répondit Kana. Ca me va bien ?

May bondit du pouf et accourut vers elle pour lui toucher les cheveux.

-T'es top ! Les autres ne vont pas te reconnaître ! Mais dépêchons nous d'aller à la plage ! On a pris un peu de retard. Attends-moi, je vais payer le coiffeur.

Kana lui répliqua que c'était elle qui devait payer mais May lui assura que c'était son idée donc, qu'elle devait payer. Comme la coiffeuse connaissait bien sa mère, elle lui fit un prix.

Elles sortirent donc du coiffeur et filèrent vers la plage. Les autres les attendaient déjà.

-May ! Par ici ! Lança Ichigo en apercevant sa meilleure amie.

-Ils sont là bas ! Viens Kana, rejoignons-les !

Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent jusqu'à eux. May dit bonjour à ses amis tout comme Kana. Ils en firent de mêmes en s'attardant un peu sur Kana qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnus.

-Bon, on attend plus que Kana, lança Rukia. Au fait c'est qui cette fille, May ? Une amie à toi ?

-Tu plaisante Rukia !? S'exclama May d'un grand sourire. C'EST Kana !

Il y eu un gros blanc dans le groupe. Tous dévisageaient à présent Kana qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnus. Puis Renji s'exclama :

-C'est vraiment toi !?

-T'es long à la détente, soupira Kana. Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé Zero-san !? S'exclama à son tour Uryuu.

-C'est moi, avoua May. J'ai eu l'idée de lui faire… Euh… Changer de look !

-T'es vachement jolie ! Lui dit Rukia qui fut approuvée par le reste du groupe.

- Ouais pas mal, avoua Renji. Les cheveux bleus, ça te va bien.

-J'y crois pas, pensa Kana, cet imbécile d'ananas m'a fait un compliment !

May était très fière du résultat. Kana recevait des compliments de la part de tout le monde, même de Renji ! Vraiment, la blonde avait fait du bon travail.

Ensuite, ils installèrent leurs serviettes au bord de la mer, pour être prêt de l'eau et se mirent en maillot. Kana enleva son t-shirt, sous l'œil moqueur de Renji, qui s'esclaffa :

-Si tu avais des rembourrages, tu serais parfaite ! Dommage que May ait oublié de t'en donner…

Kana le regarda d'un air mauvais et s'exclama :

-Pourquoi tu regardes alors, si ça ne t'intéresses pas !?

-Je regarde rien, je constate juste que tu es toujours aussi plate que d'habitude, ricana Renji.

-Je vais le tuer… Pesta Kana. Un de ces jours, je vais le tuer…

-Bon Renji, arrête de faire ce genre de réflexions ! S'écria May.

Ichigo Rukia Chad et Uryuu partirent directement se baigner ne voulant pas entendre la suite de la conversation. Kana resta sur sa serviette et sortit un livre, tandis que May s'allongea sur sa serviette et commença à discuter avec Orihime. Renji s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres dans l'eau mais avant cela, il demanda aux trois filles :

-Vous venez pas vous baigner ?

-Si t'y va, j'y vais pas, répliqua Kana. Je garde les serviettes et les sacs !

-Et vous deux ? Ajouta-il à l'adresse de May et Orihime.

-J'aime pas l'eau, répliqua May.

-Moi je reste ici avec elles, répondit Orihime.

-T'aime pas l'eau !? Allez May t'abuses ! Viens ! Protesta Renji.

-Laisse tomber, il est pas né celui qui m'obligera à aller me baigner ! Répliqua May en s'allongeant sur sa serviette.

-Il est pas né hein… ? Répéta Renji en souriant.

May n'eut même pas le temps de dire « ouf »… Renji l'attrapa par la taille et se dirigea vers la mer. May se débâtit comme elle put et hurla :

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi bordel !

Renji était à présent au bord de la mer mais s'avança un peu plus, pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal lorsqu'il la lancerait.

-Ha ha pas question ! Je vais te faire découvrir l'eau ! 1, 2…

-Arrête !

-3 ! Hurla-il.

Il jeta la jeune fille dans l'eau. Celle-ci hurla lorsqu'il la lâcha. Elle remonta ensuite à la surface, rouge de colère. Ces longs cheveux bouclés étaient à présent tout raplapla, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire hurler de rire le shinigami.

-Je comprends pourquoi t'aime pas l'eau ! S'exclama-il les larmes aux yeux ! Tu verrais ta tronche !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Hurla-elle. Je vais te couler !

La jeune fille lui sauta dessus et tenta de le couler. C'était peine perdue… Le shinigami était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Il se libéra très vite et attrapa à nouveau May.

-Ne joue pas les plus fortes avec moi, ricana-il.

-Lâche-moi ! Protesta-elle en se débattant.

-Bon sang ce que t'es remuante, soupira-t-il.

-Non c'est toi qui es chiant ! Râla-elle. Je voulais rester sur ma serviette moi ! Maintenant regarde mes cheveux ! Ils ne redeviendront pas comme avant, avant une semaine ! Les autres vont se moquer de moi ! T'es ignoble de me faire ça !

-T'arrête de râler ? Soupira Renji. Ils sont mouillés c'est normal qu'ils soient comme ça ! N'empêche ça te va pas du tout ! Haha !

-C'est bon tu me saoule, je retourne sur la serviette ! S'exclama-elle.

-Ah non ! Maintenant que t'est dans l'eau, t'y reste ! Répliqua Renji.

-Lâche-moi ! Je veux retourner sur les serviettes ! Je déteste l'eau ! En plus, elle est froide !

-Tu rigole ? Elle est trop bonne ! Allez, dis le si tu sais pas nager ! Se moqua-il.

-Bien sur que je sais nager, pauvre tâche ! S'exclama-elle.

-Bah, prouve-le ! Rétorqua Renji.

May piquée au vif, s'élança et commença à nager. Elle s'éloigna encore plus du bord et nagea pendant 5 bonnes minutes, puis revint vers là où était Renji.

-Je vois que tu sais nager ! Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs ! Reconnu-t-il.

-Evidemment… Que je sais nager… Répliqua-elle essoufflée.

Elle se laissa flotter dans l'eau, épuisée.

-Oulah, apparemment t'as pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de choses ! Lança Renji lorsqu'il la vit s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

-Normal… Je vais jamais à la plage ou à la piscine…

-Bon, je te ramène au bord d'accord ? Dit-il en la rattrapant pour éviter qu'elle se noie.

-Non ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Protesta-elle.

Elle voulut nager en direction du bord, mais elle n'avait presque plus de forces et se déplaçait très lentement. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et elle manqua de couler. Par conséquent, elle but la tasse, se mit à tousser et failli se noyer une 2ème fois. Elle se débâtit pour remonter à la surface, haletante, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'agripper.

-Lâche-moi, Renji… Balbutia-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Ca va pas la tête !? S'exclama-il. Tu vas te noyer si ça continue ! J'ai dis que je te ramenais au bord !

May ne répondit rien, ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Renji nagea alors jusqu'au bord de la plage puis la ramena sur sa serviette. Orihime et Kana se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive !? Demanda Orihime, folle d'inquiétude.

-Elle va bien, pas de panique, répondit Renji. Elle est un peu fatiguée d'avoir nagée, mais ça ira.

-Rah t'as toujours de bonnes idées toi ! S'exclama Kana. Pourquoi tu l'as forcé à aller à l'eau, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie !?

Renji allait répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par Ichigo qui revenait en compagnie d'Uryuu.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Demanda-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

May ouvrit alors les yeux et dit pour rassurer tout le monde :

-Je vais bien… J'ai juste nagé un peu trop longtemps, et comme je n'ai pas l'habitude, je suis un peu fatiguée…

-Je vois, soupira Ichigo, soulagé. Je vais rester avec toi…

-Non non ça ira, vraiment ! Assura May. Tu peux retourner à l'eau si tu veux !

-Moi je reste, trancha Renji.

-Comme tu veux, soupira May en fermant les yeux.

Ichigo regarda Renji d'un œil méfiant puis finalement lança un faible sourire à Orihime qui était près de sa meilleure amie. La rousse rougit en s'en apercevant et détourna les yeux pour regarder May qui semblait à moitié endormie. Ichigo retourna donc à la mer avec Rukia et Chad. Uryuu voulut y retourner aussi mais avant, il regarda Kana qui avait recommencé à lire son bouquin.

-Dis, Zero-san… Tenta le quincy.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais m'appeler Kana, répliqua-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Oui donc… Kana, reprit-il. Tu ne veux pas aller te baigner avec nous ?

-Non, répondit-elle avant de tourner la page.

-T'aime pas l'eau toi aussi ? Se moqua Renji.

-Voilà ! Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille !

Elle se retourna pour s'allonger sur sa serviette sur le dos. Uryuu la regardait toujours, tandis que Renji, consterné par sa mauvaise humeur permanente, préférait discuter avec Orihime.

-Je ne savais pas que May n'aimait pas l'eau à ce point, fit Renji.

-Elle a toujours été ainsi ! Un vrai chat ! Rit Orihime. Une fois en 6ème, on avait natation au programme… Bah elle a séché TOUS les cours de sports jusqu'à ce que la natation soit terminée ! Je m'en rappelle encore !

-Mais pourquoi elle n'aime pas l'eau ? Insista Renji.

-Je n'en sais rien… Répondit Orihime, songeuse.

-Parce que ça m'enrhume vu que la plupart du temps elle est froide, répondit May en ouvrant un œil, que ça me donne des cheveux bizarres, comme tu as pu le remarquer, que ça a un gout immonde et que je bois souvent la tasse, vu que je ne suis pas habituée à nager, et que je n'aime pas ça, parce que nager, c'est fatiguant. Je préfère courir. Tu te déplaces mieux, et si t'es fatiguée, tu peux t'arrêter. Alors que dans l'eau, si tu ne bouges pas, tu te noies. Ca fait beaucoup de raison de détester l'eau, non ?

-Aussi tu vois tout du mauvais côté ! S'exclama Renji en riant.

-J'y peux rien si pour moi, l'eau n'a QUE des mauvais côtés ! Répliqua May.

-J'ai faaaiimmm ! Lâcha alors Kana, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Moi aussi, reconnut Uryuu. Il y a un marchand de glace là bas, tu veux qu'on aille en acheter ?

-Volontiers ! S'exclama Kana, en sautant de sa serviette. Vous avez faim ?

-Evidemment ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Renji et Orihime des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, une glace me tenterais bien, renchérit May.

-Ok on va en chercher alors ! Lança Uryuu. Vous voulez quel parfum ?

-Chocolat pistache ! Répondit May.

-Vanille fraise ! Dit à son tour Renji.

-Moi j'en veux bien une à la pâte de haricot rouge ! S'exclama Orihime.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers elle, ahuris. Finalement, Uryuu soupira :

-Inoue-san… Je ne pense pas qu'ils fabriquent des glaces à la pâte de haricot rouge…

-Mince ! Pesta la rousse. Je ne sais pas alors… Bon, la même chose que Pahozu-chan ! J'aime bien le chocolat aussi.

-D'accord ! On ramène ça tout de suite ! Tu viens Zero-san ? Je veux dire… Kana ?

-J'arrive ! Répondit Kana.

Uryuu prit le porte monnaie dans le sac et se dirigea vers le marchand de glace, suivit par Kana. Renji, May et Orihime restèrent donc sur les serviettes, à discuter.

De leur côte, Ichigo, Rukia et Chad jouaient au ballon dans l'eau. Plusieurs fois, Chad dû aller chercher le ballon qu'il avait frappé trop fort, parfois à l'autre bout de la plage.

-Chad… Fais un peu attention… Soupira Ichigo.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répondit le colosse. Je retourne le chercher.

Chad courut vers l'endroit où avait été envoyé le ballon. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Rukia restaient silencieux.

-Aie ! Cria soudain Rukia.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Ichigo en voyant la brune grimacer.

-J'en sais rien… J'ai mal au pied… Zut, je saigne !

-Tu as dû te couper avec un bout de verre ou un coquillage, lui dit Ichigo. Viens, sortons de l'eau et regardons ça de plus près.

Rukia suivit Ichigo et ils sortirent de l'eau. Un petit morceau de porcelaine s'était effectivement planté dans le pied de Rukia. Ichigo le lui enleva délicatement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la brune. Puis Chad revint avec le ballon et ils recommencèrent à se faire des passes.

Du côté de Kana et Uryuu, ils revenaient avec les glaces. Ils les distribuèrent à tout le monde et ils commencèrent à manger. Kana avait fini sa glace la 1ère. Elle se leva et lança :

-Je vais me promener sur la plage ! Qui veut venir avec moi ?

-Moi, si tu veux, répondit Uryuu en se levant. J'avais envie de marcher moi aussi de toute façon.

-Alors allons-y.

Le quincy se leva à son tour et partit avec Kana. Ils marchèrent ensemble, mais sans rien se dire, jusqu'au moment où une vague plus grande vint s'écraser aux pieds de Kana. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri et fit un bond de côté pour éviter de s'en prendre une autre. Uryuu surpris lui dit :

-Du calme, Kana. Ce n'est qu'une vague.

-Je sais bien mais… Je…

-Quoi donc ?

-Bah l'eau et moi…

-Tu n'aimes pas l'eau toi non plus ?

-C'est pas ça mais…

-Alors, tu as peur de l'eau ?

-Oui voilà…

-Tu sais nager ?

-Evidemment ! Protesta-elle. Mais j'ai du mal… Et j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais boire la tasse ou du moins perdre pied et que je n'arriverais pas à revenir au bord… Et du coup, que je finirais par me noyer !

-Tu ne te noieras pas voyons ! Viens on y va tout les deux !

-Non je ne veux pas y aller ! Criait Kana qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Calme-toi, la rassura-il. Tu ne risqueras rien, je serais avec toi… Allez donne-moi ta main.

-Bon d'accord, finit par accepter Kana.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait, et ils se dirigèrent tout deux dans l'eau. Kana frissonna au contact de l'eau fraiche, mais finit pas s'habituer. Elle lâcha la main du quincy pour pouvoir nager plus facilement. Uryuu restait bien entendu à côté d'elle. Finalement après 1/2h passé dans l'eau, Kana décida de nager toute seule et d'aller un peu plus loin. Elle constata avec joie, que sa peur de l'eau avait enfin disparue.

-Ca y est ! S'exclama Kana ! J'arrive à nager maintenant ! Je n'ai plus peur de l'eau !

-Tu vois, lui sourit Uryuu. Je savais que tu en étais capable.

-Oui ! S'exclama-elle. C'est grâce à toi merci !

-De rien Kana. Bon, on devrait retourner voir les autres, ça fait longtemps qu'on est parti.

-Si tu veux, mais moi j'y vais en nageant ! S'exclama Kana, qui à présent ne sortait plus de l'eau.

-Tiens, moi aussi alors.

Les deux amis nagèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs serviettes. Tout le monde était réuni.

-Bah alors vous étiez où ? S'exclama Ichigo.

-On était partis se promener et on a nagé un peu, répondit Kana. Il est quelle heure ?

-18h12, répondit May en regardant sa montre.

-On reste encore un peu ? Proposa Renji.

-OK ! Approuva le groupe.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure à la plage, après quoi, ils durent rentrer. Pour leur départ à la Soul Society, Orihime avait invité chez elle Rukia, Kana et May. Ichigo Uryuu et Chad rentrèrent chez eux, tandis que Renji alla chez Urahara, pour passer sa dernière nuit dans le monde des humains.

* * *

**Eh voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! Bizarrement, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour l'écrire ! On sent que les personnages se rapprochent… Mais l'amour ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite !**

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13. May, Rukia et Kana sont invitées à dormir chez Orihime, voyons comment leur soirée va se dérouler… Et ce sera le dernier chapitre avant que May doive rejoindre la Soul Society ! Bref, à la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Confidences

**Ohayo ! Voici le chapitre 13 ! Il se passe chez Orihime, qui a invité May, Rukia et Kana à dormir. Pendant cette soirée, nous découvrirons que les 4 filles ont certains secrets, qu'elles révéleront dans ce chapitre, d'où le titre « Confidences ». En tout cas bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Confidences

Les quatre filles étaient installées dans la chambre d'Orihime. Celle-ci partageait son lit double avec Rukia tandis que May et Kana dormaient sur des matelas à part. Les jeunes filles discutaient depuis un moment déjà, lorsque May lança :

-Et si on se racontait des moments qui ont marqué notre vie ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit Kana.

-Qui commence ? Demanda Orihime.

-Rukia et Kana ! Ce sont des shinigamis, je suis sûre qu'elles ont plein de choses à nous raconter ! S'exclama May.

-Je me lance alors, dit Rukia.

Flash back, PDV Rukia :

C'était il y a de nombreuses années. Je venais d'entrer à la 13ème division. A l'époque, Kaien-dono était encore en vie. Je t'ai parlé de lui l'autre jour, May. Il s'agissait du lieutenant de la 13ème division. Ce jour là, j'étais donc partie en mission avec lui au Rukongai. Depuis quelques jours, des hollows semaient le trouble, et Ukitake-taicho nous avait chargés de nous occuper d'eux. Donc nous sommes allés demander à des habitants, s'ils n'avaient pas vu des hollows dans le coin. Mais personne ne semblait être au courant. Je trouvais ça bizarre… Nous avons donc continué notre patrouille, quand soudain, j'ai aperçu quelqu'un que je connaissais de vue, à l'époque où je vivais encore au Rukongai. Malgré les recommandations de mon lieutenant de ne pas m'éloigner de lui, je décidais d'aller vers cette connaissance pour lui dire bonjour. Bonjour je comptais revenir tout de suite ! Nous avons discuté pendant quelques minutes, je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait pas vu de hollows et elle m'a assuré que non. Puis je suis revenu à l'endroit où se trouvait Kaien. Problème : il avait complètement disparu ! Je ne me suis pas affolée. Je connaissais bien ce coin du Rukongai, après tout, j'habitais par là avant. Donc je suis partie à la recherche de Kaien-dono. Mais il était introuvable, cela faisait 2h que je le cherchais. J'ai commencé à vraiment m'inquiéter… Où était-il donc passé ? J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé…

J'étais préoccupée. Toujours aucune trace de lui… Je m'apprêtais à rentrer au Seireitei en espérant qu'il y soit aussi. En chemin, je sentis un puissant reiatsu. Qu'est-ce que c'était !? Je me suis donc rapproché de l'endroit d'où il venait et découvrit… Les hollows ! Je les avais complètement oubliés en cherchant Kaien-dono ! C'était donc là qu'ils se trouvaient… Mais toute seule je ne pouvais rien faire ! Il fallait que je batte en retraite ! Malheureusement, à ce moment je n'avais pas été assez discrète, et l'un des hollows se retourna. Il m'avait repéré ! Quelle poisse ! Je commençais à paniquer en voyant tout les hollows se diriger vers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire !? Toute seule je n'avais aucune chance de l'emporter ! Néanmoins, je décidai de les combattre avec tout ce que j'avais ! J'en tuai un, puis deux, et ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes… Combien y en avait-il à la fin !

Aie… Un des hollows venait de me griffer… Je tenais ma blessure, pour éviter de trop saigner. J'étais à bout de forces… Je commençais à croire que je ne m'en sortirais jamais… En voyant un immense hollow s'approcher de moi, je fermais les yeux…

-Change le cours des eaux célestes, Nejibana !

Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pensais-je alors. Je rouvris les yeux et découvris avec surprise que tous les hollows avaient disparus. Par terre, il y avit de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau, comme si l'endroit avait été inondé. Et à côté de moi… Se trouvait Kaien-dono !

-Eh bien Kuchiki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as voulu jouer aux plus courageuses et tu t'es fait battre !? S'exclama-il.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. C'était ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du désobéir… Je m'excusais alors d'être partie toute à l'heure. Il me regarda en souriant.

-Allez va, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien ! Mais que ça te serve de leçon à l'avenir ! Rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Bon maintenant que les hollows ont été vaincus, on rentre ?

Je fis oui de la tête, après quoi, nous sommes rentrés au Seireitei. La mission était un succès, tout les hollows de ce quartier du Rukongai avaient disparu. Kaien-dono ne parla à personne de ce qui s'était passé, pas même à Ukitake-taicho. Je lui en étais reconnaissante car si mon frère l'avait appris, il m'aurais certainement grondée… Ce jour là fut la 1ère fois que Kaien-dono me sauva. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie… Il fut un excellent guide pour moi.

Fin du Flash back et du PDV Rukia.

-Comme il doit te manquer… Murmura Kana. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, je suis rentrée à la 13ème division des années après toi… Mais on m'a déjà parlé de lui, et on ne m'en disait que du bien…

-Je l'admirais, vraiment, ajouta Rukia. Il était gentil, fort, joyeux, courageux, très apprécié… Je maudis le jour où…

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'en veux toujours ? S'exclama May. Combien de fois faudra te répéter que c'est pas ta faute !?

-C'est vrai Kuchiki-san, ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'il mort…

-C'est quand même moi qui l'ait tué, poursuivit Rukia.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien… Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix, ajouta Orihime.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu me l'as raconté quand on était à Las Noches, et je suis désolée mais ce qui s'est passé n'était absolument pas de ta faute !

Kana décida de changer de sujet. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Kaien avec Rukia.

-Moi, un jour, dit-elle, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible ! J'en ai encore peur aujourd'hui !

-Quoi donc !? S'exclamèrent-elles.

-Je vais vous raconter…

Flash back, PDV Kana :

Je courais en direction des quartiers de la 13ème division. J'étais en retard ! Quelle poisse ! En plus mon capitaine devait me parler de quelque chose d'important !

-Vite ! Si je ne me dépêche pas je vais me faire gronder ! Pensais-je.

Bien sûr, Ukitake était un capitaine très gentil. Il n'était pas du genre à gronder les autres. Mais tout de même, je n'aimais pas arriver en retard… Par politesse au moins.

-Où cours-tu comme ça Kana ? Me lança une voix désagréable.

Je me retournais alors et vis Mayuri, en compagnie de Nemu.

-Bonjour Kurotsuchi-taicho, saluais-je froidement. Je me rendais dans ma division, Ukitake veut me voir, il a quelque chose d'important à me dire.

-Malheureusement Ukitake est malade et n'a pas pu venir, continua Mayuri. Ca ne sert à rien d'aller là bas aujourd'hui.

-Merci du conseil, mais je vais quand même aller voir, répliquais-je en tournant les talons.

Mais Mayuri m'attrapa par le bras.

-Voyons Kana, puisque je te dis que c'est inutile, ricana le scientifique.

-Lâchez-moi ! Protestais-je.

Je hais cet homme ! Non seulement il me fiche la trouille, mais en plus il est vraiment horrible ! Un vrai psychopathe ! Et cette Nemu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve elle aussi ! Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a crée, je ne peux pas l'aimer non plus ! Je serais bien repartie de mon côte, mais Mayuri m'avait empoigné et m'empêchait de bouger.

-Allons Kana, puisque ton capitaine est malade, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi dans ma division ?

-Jamais de la vie ! Cria Kana. Je ne suivrais jamais un malade comme vous !

-Ah la la, soupira-t-il. Tu n'es pas très obéissante, ma petite Kana. Je sens que je vais devoir t'emmener de force. Nemu !

-Oui, Mayuri-sama, répondit-elle avec un calme impressionnant.

En un éclair, je me retrouvais plaqué contre un mur, les mains de Nemu se retrouvant sur ma gorge. Alors que je commençais à suffoquer, ce malade s'approcha de moi, en ricanant.

-Alors Kana, tu ne veux toujours pas me suivre ?

-Lâ… Lâche-moi, prononçais, sentant que j'étouffais.

-Désolée Kana, prononça Nemu, ce sont les ordres de Mayuri-sama…

-Nemu ! Assomme-la ! Ordonna Mayuri. Comme ça on pourra l'emmener à la 12ème division sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistance !

-M'assommer !? Hurlais-je. Vous êtes complètement tarré !

-Peut-être bien, ricana-il.

Je m'apprêtais à protester encore lorsque je sentis un coup sur ma nuque. J'ai pensé que c'était Nemu qui m'avait frappé juste avant de m'évanouir. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps durant lequel j'étais resté évanouie. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'en me réveillant, je me trouvais dans la 13ème division, dans le bureau de Ukitake taicho, allongé sur le canapé… Je me suis alors redressé, cherchant des yeux mon capitaine. Je finis par l'apercevoir à son bureau en train de remplir des papiers.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé Kana ? Sourit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Oui… Que s'est-il passé… ? Murmurais-je.

-C'était Mayuri, répondit-il. Il voulait te ramener à sa division, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'étais inquiet de ton retard, alors je suis parti te chercher. Et c'est là que je vous ais vu. Je lui ais ordonné de te reposer et il n'a pas cherché à désobéir. Il t'a reposé et il est reparti avec Nemu. Puis je t'ai ramené ici pour que tu te reposes.

-Merci… Dis-je simplement. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il me voulait, mais je suis contente que vous ayez été là…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kana, je surveillerais Mayuri de près…

Ensuite, nous avons parlé de la mission qu'il voulait me confier et cela m'a fait oublier Mayuri pour le reste de la journée. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé ce jour là… J'ai vraiment eu peur… Je ne remercierais jamais assez Ukitake taicho d'avoir été là pour moi…

Fin du Flash back et du PDV Kana.

-Je savais que Kurotsuchi-taicho était fou, mais alors ce que tu m'as dit me laisse sans voix, murmura Rukia qui n'en revenait pas.

-Pauvre Zero-san, murmura Orihime. Tu as du avoir très peur…

-Ca oui ! S'exclama Kana.

-Et tu n'as jamais su ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda May. Il n'a plus jamais recommencé ?

-Jamais, et j'en suis très heureuse ! S'exclama Kana. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus…

-Pour ça, tu peux faire confiance à Ukitake-taicho, rassura Rukia. Il ne le laissera pas faire !

-C'est grâce à lui que Kurotsuchi-taicho n'a plus jamais rien tenté contre moi, ajouta Kana. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Bon May c'est à toi !

May réfléchit. Cela ne servait à rien de raconter quelque chose qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, elles savaient déjà tout. Elle songea au moment où elle avait failli se faire écraser par une voiture, mais le chassa bien vite de sa tête. Elle savait qu'Orihime serait catastrophée d'apprendre ça et que Rukia et Kana lui en voudrait de ne pas leur en avoir parlé le jour même.

-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-elle. Je vais vous raconter quelque chose qui m'est arrivé il y a un peu plus de 2 ans, à l'époque où on était encore au collège, en 4ème. Même Orihime n'est pas au courant. Il n'y a que Ichigo qui sait.

Flash back, PDV May :

Ce jour là, j'étais arrivé au collège en pleurs. Cela faisait un mois que je me faisais racketter, un mois que je tenais bon, mais là… Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi violents… Ils voulaient s'acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo et exigeaient que je leur donne 5000 yens (soit environ 40 euros) demain. Quand je leur ai répondu que je ne pourrais jamais leur donner autant d'un coup, ils m'ont frappé et ont exigé que je leur donne cette somme, demain, sans faute. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire !?

Tout le monde m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Tu as été une des 1ères à venir me voir, Orihime. Mais je n'avais pas envie de vous mêler à cette histoire. Aussi, j'avais décidé de ne rien vous dire. Vous n'avez heureusement, pas insisté plus que ça. Mais une seule personne s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : Ichigo. A l'interclasse, il est venu me voir, disant qu'il souhaitait me parler seul à seule. Il m'a redemandé ce qui n'allait pas et j'ai répondu d'un ton qui se voulait assuré, bien que je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, que tout allait bien. Bien sûr, il ne m'a pas cru et a insisté. Et j'ai fini par craquer. J'ai fondu en larmes pendant au moins 1 minute et je lui ai TOUT dit… Tout ce que les trois garçons me faisaient subir depuis un mois. Lui, ne s'est pas du tout énervé. Il m'a juste dit : « Ce soir, je te raccompagne. ». Je lui ai alors crié qu'il en était hors de question. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attire des problèmes avec ces trois types qui étaient sûrement des lycéens à cause de moi. Mais Ichigo n'a rien voulu savoir et finalement, ce soir là, il m'a raccompagné. Bien sûr, nous avons croisé ces racketteurs. Quand ils ont vu qu'Ichigo était venu avec moi, ils se sont mis à rire et ont même exigé que lui aussi leur ramène de l'argent. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Ichigo s'est battu contre eux et les a littéralement écrasés. Puis il a dit : « Si je vous vois encore chercher des ennuis à ma meilleure amie, je peux vous assurer que vous le regretterez jusqu'au restant de votre vie… En attendant vous allez renoncer à votre jeu vidéo et lui rembourser le double de ce vous lui avez volé ! Je serais avec elle demain et si la somme n'est pas là… Le message est passé ? » « Oui… On le fera ! » se sont-ils exclamé morts de peur. Le lendemain, Ichigo m'attendait près de chez moi et nous sommes allés au collège ensemble. Les trois types m'ont remboursé le double de ce qu'ils m'avaient pris, c'est-à-dire pas moins de 13000 yens (environ 100 euros). Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'Ichigo a fait pour moi ce jour là. Depuis ce jour, il a toujours été là pour moi et je n'ai plus jamais eu de problèmes grâce à lui. Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander ce que je ferais sans mon meilleur ami. Je ne serais certainement pas la même qu'aujourd'hui. Je serais resté une éternelle trouillarde, incapable de faire face à quoi que ce soit…

Fin du Flash back et du PDV May.

-Ne dis pas ça, Pahozu-chan, murmura Orihime. Tu n'es pas une trouillarde… N'importe quelle fille de ton âge aurait eu peur à ta place…

-Je suis d'accord, répliqua Rukia. Tu as été courageuse d'avoir enduré ça pendant un mois !

-C'est vrai, ajouta Kana. Mais tu aurais dû quand même en parler à quelqu'un plus tôt. Je suis sûre que ça t'aurais évité bien des cauchemars !

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je dis être une trouillarde. J'avais peur des représailles, je n'osais pas en parler à quelqu'un, avoua May tristement. J'espérais qu'un jour, ça se termine, qu'ils finissent par déménager ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Imbécile ! S'exclama Rukia. Tu aurais vraiment accepté de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient pendant des années !? Tu aurais fini par leur donner des millions de yens !

-Je… Je sais pas… Balbutia-elle.

-Tu as bien changé, remarqua Kana. Je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, tu as l'air de tout, sauf d'une trouillarde.

-Eh oui, sourit-elle. J'ai changé en 2 ans… Bon à toi Orihime ! Raconte-nous quelque chose qui t'as marqué.

-Hum… Voyons voir… Dit-elle songeuse.

Flash back, PDV Orihime :

C'était l'autre jour, quand on était à Las Noches. On venait de se séparer et j'étais partie avec Kurosaki-kun. Puis on a du combattre l'espada n°5… Nnoitra. Il venait d'apparaître devant nous… Il y a quelques jours encore, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Kurosaki-kun dans un tel état… Nnoitra était redoutable… Sa puissance était telle qu'elle me paralysait. Je me sentais tellement impuissante. Dès le 1er regard qu'il ma lancé, j'ai compris que même Kurosaki-kun serait en difficulté contre lui… Mais je devais l'aider avec tout ce que j'avais ! Le protéger, le soigner, il fallait que je l'aide, sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais ! Avant de commencer le combat, il m'a dit : « Recule-toi, Inoue… ». Il ne voulait pas que je me batte et que je sois en danger. Mais ma décision était prise. Je ne pouvais pas me reposer sur lui ! Je devais l'aider ! Puis ils ont commencé à se battre. Je n'avais jamais vu ça… Leurs puissances me dépassaient. Quand Kurosaki-kun était-il devenu aussi fort ? Mais Nnoitra n'était en reste non plus. Le combat se prolongeait j'avais l'impression qu'il durait une éternité. Grâce à la vitesse de son bankai, Kurosaki-kun esquivait tout les coups que son adversaire lui portait. En revanche, il avait beau frapper Nnoitra autant qu'il le voulait, celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout affecté. Il n'avait pas une égratignure. C'était bizarre et inquiétant car Kurosaki-kun commençait à fatiguer et perdait de la vitesse. Ses coups étaient de moins en moins précis et Nnoitra prenait l'avantage, ayant déjà réussi à le blesser. Soudain, j'eus comme un réflexe et criai : « Bouclier des 3 cieux ! ». Le bouclier s'installa devant Kurosaki-kun, juste au moment ou Nnoitra allait lui porter un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Le bouclier fut néanmoins détruit, mais au moins, il avait amorti le choc. Malgré tout, Kurosaki-kun était vraiment dans un sale état… C'était évident, il n'était pas en état de combattre. Si même lui n'arrivait pas à gagner, comment allions-nous faire… ? Alors que Nnoitra préparait son coup de grâce et que Kurosaki-kun était presque à terre, j'ai hurlé : « Kurosaki-kun ! Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie ! ». Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je me sentais tellement faible, tellement impuissante… Je n'avais pas pu l'aider… Comme d'habitude, je me reposais sur lui…

C'est alors qu'il se leva. Je le regardais, surprise et encore en larmes. Il me lança : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gagner. ». Puis il se transforma en hollow. Sa puissance avait décuplé et il recommença à se battre avec autant d'acharnement. Je ne comprenais plus… Il y a une minute à peine, il était à moitié mort et là… Il pouvait à nouveau lui faire face. Et il était devenu tellement fort, qu'il réussi à terrasser l'espada sans vraiment de difficulté. Je restais sans voix. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse, tellement soulagée qu'il soit en vie… Je ne me suis pas posée plus de questions et lorsque je vis que son masque disparaissait peu à peu, je me précipitai à ses côtés pour le soigner. Je devais au moins faire ça, moi qui n'avais fait que regarder le combat…

Fin du Flash back et du PDV Orihime.

-C'est grâce à toi, dit aussitôt Rukia. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour l'encourager, il ne serait peut-être plus en vie. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre devant toi, il voulait gagner et continuer à te protéger.

-Et puis après, tu l'as soigné, poursuivi Kana. Sans toi, il serait peut-être mort !

-C'est vrai, ajouta May. Tu devrais arrêter de te sous-estimer. Toi aussi tu es très forte à ta manière !

-Merci, murmura Orihime. Ce que vous me dites me redonne du courage et confiance en moi… Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider !

Elles continuèrent à bavarder, puis vers 2h du matin elles se couchèrent. May s'endormit rapidement. Demain allait sûrement être une longue et dure journée puisque c'était son 1er jour à la Soul Society en tant que shinigami. Et surtout, ce serait le jour des adieux…

* * *

**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 14, moins drôle que les précédents, puisque May dira au revoir à ses amis… Ce sera le dernier chapitre avant longtemps où on verra Ichigo, Orihime, Chad et Uryuu. Mais rassurez-vous ils feront leur réapparition plus tard ! A part ça, comment May va s'en sortir dans sa « carrière » de shinigami ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! )**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 14, un chapitre important dans cette fanfic, puisque c'est le 1****er**** jour de May à la Soul Society. Prévu : la séparation avec Ichigo et les auttres (ce n'est que temporaire bien sûr) et son arrivée à la Soul Society. Elle rencontrera plusieurs personnes dans ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse lire pour plus de détails ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Nouvelle vie

Le lendemain matin :

-Debout May !

Depuis 5min, Kana, Rukia et Orihime s'acharnaient à réveiller la jeune fille.

-Laissez-moi dormir... Marmonna-elle. Veux pas aller à la Soul Society... J'veux dormiiir...

Les filles se regardèrent consternées. Rukia soupira.

-Sérieux May dépêche... On nous attend à la Soul Society...

-Allez-y sans moi... Marmonna-elle. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui ne mérite pas de devenir shinigami... Je vais vous handicaper...

-T'es surtout une grosse flemmarde ! Rugit Kana.

-En fait, précisa Rukia, elle est flemmarde parce qu'elle ne veut jamais sortir du lit. Mais une fois qu'elle est debout, elle est intenable !

-Et puis, j'ai pas envie de voir l'autre là...

-Renji ? Hasarda Kana.

-Non pas Renji, le vieux...

-Yamamoto-sou taicho, pas le vieux ! Protestèrent Rukia et Kana.

-C'pareil... Il est vieux quand même... Grogna la blonde.

-Allez Pahozu-chan, supplia Orihime. Lève-toi...

-Non... Séquestre-moi Orihime... Ne les laisse pas m'emmener à la Soul Society...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pahozu-chan... ? Balbutia la rousse. Tu es obligée d'y aller...

-Pfff... Bon ok...

May finit donc par se lever. Victoire !

Après avoir déjeuné, les 4 amis se rendirent là où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ichigo, Renji, Chad et Uryuu les attendaient déjà.

-Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez toutes les 4 !? Vous en avez mis du temps ! Protesta Renji.

-Dis ça à May, on a galéré pour la tirer du lit ce matin, soupira

-À mon avis, elle avait pas envie de te voir, souligna Kana.

-Mais oui c'est ça, soupira Renji.

May regarda tout le monde, puis baissa les yeux.

-Bon... Puisque je m'en vais... C'est l'heure des adieux... Murmura-elle.

-Pas des adieux, ce ne sont que des aux revoir... Corrigea Chad. On se reverra sûrement quand on ira à la Soul Society ou quand toi tu viendras dans le monde réel...

-Surement, sourit-elle faiblement.

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui.

-Chad... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très bien... C'est sur qu'à première vue tu peux faire peur, mais tu as un grand cœur alors... Ne laisse jamais personne te juger sans te connaître...

-Oui... Répondit-il. Merci May...

-Ishida, poursuivit-elle. Ouvre-toi un peu plus aux autres au lieu d'être si solitaire... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant et je suis sûre que tu te ferais beaucoup d'amis...

-J'essaierai Pahozu-san... Promis-il en baissant les yeux.

-Orihime...

May se tourna vers-elle. En croisant le regard triste de la rousse, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Tu es... L'une de mes meilleures amies... Je te connais depuis des années maintenant... La 1ère fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai tout de suite apprécié... Tu es une fille adorable... Tu es douce, gentille et tellement touchante... Je ne regretterai jamais le jour ou on s'est rencontré... Tu resteras à jamais une de mes plus belles rencontres...

-Oh Pahozu-chan !

Orihime fondit en larmes et sauta au coup de son amie.

-Tu vas me manquer... Sanglota-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Rassura May en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra comme l'a dit Chad... Je reviendrais, c'est promis...

-J'espère... Balbutia-elle.

Elle se sépara de la rousse, puis regarda le seul à qui elle n'avait pas dit au revoir.

-Ichigo...

Il regarda sa meilleure amie. Celle ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Il baissa les yeux sentant que lui aussi allait les avoir, mais finalement la regarda peut-être pour la dernière fois...

-Ichigo... Murmura-elle. Un jour, tu m'a dit : "May... Je veillerais à ce que personne ne te fasse souffrir et que tu ne pleures jamais. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je te promets de veiller sur toi."

Ichigo se souvenait parfaitement de ces paroles. Il les lui avait adressées juste après avoir battu les trois garçons qui la faisaient chanter depuis un mois. En la regardant plus profondément, il vit qu'elle était belle et bien en train de pleurer.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à échouer pas vrai... ? Pourtant regarde... Aujourd'hui, je pleure bel et bien... Sourit-elle tristement les yeux embués de larmes. C'est vrai que depuis ce jour, tu as toujours été là pour moi... Dès que je tombais, tu m'aidais à me relever... Dès que j'étais triste, tu venais me consoler... Dès que j'avais un problème, tu venais m'aider à le résoudre... Tu as été le meilleur ami que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir... Crois-moi... J'aurais voulu rester à tes côtés plus longtemps...

-May... Dit celui ci.

-Mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible... Ajouta-elle en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue. Alors... Je voulais juste te dire une dernière chose...

May ouvrit ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

-Merci... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Tu m'as vraiment aidé à m'épanouir toutes ces années... Sans toi, ma vie n'aurait pas été la même... Je ne t'oublierais jamais Ichigo...

Ichigo s'approcha d'elle et la sera contre lui. La blonde pleura alors tout contre lui.

-Tu vas me manquer... ! Cria-elle.

-Toi aussi, May... Murmura-il. Ne pleure plus... Je t'ai dit que je ferais en sorte que tu ne pleure jamais, je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à cause de moi...

-Je sais... Je peux pas m'en empêcher...

Finalement, May finit par se séparer de lui et essuya ses larmes, un faible sourire sur le visage. Renji,

Rukia et Kana avaient regardé la scène, triste et émus, n'ayant jamais vu leur amie dans cet état.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Allons à la Soul Society.

-D'accord, répondit Renji.

Il ouvrit un senkaimon. Rukia, Kana et lui se glissèrent dedans. May lança un dernier regard à ses amis.

-Au revoir tout le monde... Murmura-elle.

Puis, après ces derniers mots, elle y pénétra à son tour.

PDV May :

Voilà que je pleure... Pitoyable... Et on veut faire de moi une shinigami ? Jamais je n'arriverai à devenir comme eux... Je suis trop sensible pour ça... Je n'arriverai jamais à combattre et tuer naturellement comme ils le font... Et encore eux, ils le font pour le bien des autres... Mais quand je pense que des types comme Aizen existent... Des gens qui tuent simplement pour le plaisir ou pour accroître leur propre puissance... Ça me laisse sans voix... Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? C'est horrible... Ça m'écœure...

Si un jour je rencontre Aizen, je ne repartirai pas avant de lui avoir dit ma façon de penser !

Ouais bien sûr May... Comme si tu pouvais faire la leçon à un gars cent fois plus fort que toi... Il pourrait t'écraser comme une mouche sans même que tu t'en rende compte... C'est pas demain la veille que j'aurai le niveau pour le battre... N'empêche si c'était possible, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !

-On est arrivé, signala Renji.

Ça y est. Ça commence...

-Allons à la 1ère division, lança Rukia.

Je les suivis, perplexe.

Puis, on rentra dans le bureau de Genryusai. Le capitaine était comme à son habitude assit à son bureau en train de boire son thé habituel, dans sa tasse habituelle.

-Bienvenue, dit-il en reposant sa tasse.

Nous le saluâmes après quoi il commença à nous dire ce qu'on avait à faire. Il s'adressa à moi en premier.

-Pahozu May... Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Vous voilà enfin à la Soul Society... J'espère que vous vous habituerez vite à votre nouvelle vie.

Elle est bien bonne celle là... J'ai vécu toute ma vie sur Terre et maintenant on veut que j'habite dans un endroit où je me battrai sans arrêt et il faut en plus que je m'y habitue !? Que les choses soient claires : je ne m'habituerai JAMAIS à vivre à la Soul Society ! Si je le pouvais, je retournerai sur Terre à Karakura avec mes parents et tous les amis ! Bien entendu, j'aurais été folle de crier ça à Genryusai... Aussi je me contentai de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il poursuivi donc :

-Il est inutile que vous rentriez à l'académie puisque vous avez déjà un shikai. J'ai donc décidé de vous faire effectuer un stage dans chacune des divisions pendant 2 semaines, puisqu'il y a 13 divisions. Le 14eme jour sera celui où vous prendrez votre décision pour la division que vous souhaitez rejoindre, en fonction de vos compétences, vos préférences et de vos affinités avec les membres.

Attend... J'ai tout suivi ? J'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'académie !? Et c'est moi qui choisi la division que je souhaite rejoindre ? Eh bah, il semblerait que Renji avait raison ! Finalement il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés... Et si je rencontre des gens sympas et qu'on n'est pas trop dur avec moi, je serais capable de me plaire ici !

-Pas de questions ?

-Je le commence quand le stage ?

-Demain, répondit Genryusai. Vous avez quartier libre pour la journée, mais je vous conseille de visiter un peu le Seireitei pour vous y habituer. On peut facilement s'y perdre.

J'avais remarqué... C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici !

-Renji, Rukia et Kana, rejoignez votre division, ajouta-il.

-Eh une minute ! M'exclamais-je. Qui va me faire visiter le Seireitei ?

-Vous le visiterez seule, trancha Genryusai.

-Mais c'est trop grand ! Je risque de me perdre !

-Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à demander votre route aux gens que vous rencontrerez, fit le capitaine. Maintenant que chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire, sortez de mon bureau.

-Oui ! Crièrent mes amis en s'inclinant.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime pas trop ce type... Y'a un truc qui passe pas avec lui...

Après être sorti des quartiers de la division 1, Rukia me proposa :

-Tu veux venir avec Kana et moi jusqu'à la division 13 ? Ça te fera un peu visiter.

Pourquoi pas ? Je les suivis donc pendant que Renji allait à l'opposé.

Après 1/2h de marche, nous étions enfin arrivées à la division 13.

-Voilà on te laisse May, me dit Kana. Bonne visite et ne te perds pas...

-Je vais essayer, soupirais-je.

Et c'est parti ! Je me mis en route pour visiter le Seireitei, mais j'avais surtout envie de croiser une personne assez aimable pour m'indiquer mon chemin au cas où je me perdrais… Pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur des fous !

Fin du PDV de May.

Et voilà… Elle était perdue ! Cela faisait 2h qu'elle avait commencé sa visite, et elle n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur des culs-de-sac. Elle espérait au moins arriver à une des 13 divisions, mais malheureusement, à part des chemins infranchissables, il n'y avait rien d'autre !

-J'hallucine ! Pensa May au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ils pourraient au moins mettre des panneaux pour nous aider ! On se perd trop facilement ici !

-Tu es perdue ? Fit une voix.

May se retourna et vit deux shinigamis. L'un avait le crane rasé avec des marques rouges autour des yeux et l'autre (celui qui avait parlé) avait des cheveux bleus foncés avec des plumes rouges et jaunes autour de l'œil droit. La jeune fille trouvait leurs looks plutôt atypiques, néanmoins, elle se dit qu'ils pourraient peut être l'aider à trouver son chemin.

-Bonjour, dit-elle poliment. Je m'appelle May et je suis nouvelle au Seireitei. Dites voir, je me suis perdue et j'aimerais bien atterrir quelque part, vous savez ou je peux aller ?

-Salut May, moi c'est Ikkaku et lui c'est Yumichika, répondit celui qui avait le crane rasé. Si tu veux aller à la division la plus proche, c'est-à-dire la 11, tu devrais continuer tout droit pendant environ 1km puis tourner à droite quand tu verras des batiments.

-Et si tu veux, poursuivi Yumichika, on peut te faire un peu visiter le coin, pour que tu t'y habitue.

-Génial ! S'exclama May. Vous me sauvez la vie tous les deux ! Je vous suis !

Ikkaku et Yumichika conduisirent May jusqu'à la 11ème division. Tout en marchant, ils parlaient. May leur raconta comment elle avait découvert qu'elle était une shinigami, puisque cela intriguait les deux compères.

-Ah bon, tu étais humaine avant ? S'étonna Yumichika. Tu as suivi un sacré parcours avant d'arriver ici !

-Ça c'est sur... Soupira May. En fait, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour pas mourir après tout ça...

-C'est quoi ta spécialité ? Demanda Ikkaku.

-Euh... J'en sais rien... Balbutia la blonde.

-T'aimes te battre ? Poursuivi-il.

-Non, pas vraiment, disons qu'avant j'en étais juste contrainte, répondit-elle.

-Allez Ikkaku, laisse la, elle vient à peine d'arriver, soupira Yumichika. C'est normal qu'elle n'aime pas encore le combat si elle est habituée à vivre comme une humaine normale...

-Vous êtes de quelle division vous ? Demanda May.

-La 11 ! S'exclama Ikkaku d'un air fier. J'en suis 3ème siège !

-Et moi 5ème siège, ajouta Yumichika. La spécialité de notre division est le combat. Nous sommes dans la division la plus forte en combat de tout le Seireitei.

-Et vous devez être forts pour avoir des grades si élevés ! Continua May admirative.

-Bien sur ! Répliqua Ikkaku, dont le crâne reluisait. Mais cette division n'est pas pour toi si tu n'es pas une mordue de combat.

-Je sais pas encore laquelle je vais rejoindre, avoua May. La 6 et la 13 me tentent puisque je connais déjà du monde...

-Ah oui, tu connais Renji, Rukia et Kana ! Fit Ikkaku. Figure-toi que j'ai entraîné Renji par le passé !

-C'est vrai !? Je n'en savais rien ! Mais à part ça, poursuivit-elle, j'aime bien aussi la spécialité de la 4, les soins, elle a l'air cool... Mais le vi...

-La 4 !? Hurla Ikkaku. Oh non elle est pas cool du tout, c'est une division de tapettes !

-De tapettes... ? Répéta May ébahie.

-Bah oui, tout ce qu'ils savent faire, c'est soigner, ils se battent même pas ! Protesta le 3ème siège.

-Mais ils faut bien des soigneurs ! Répliqua May. Sinon, il y aurait beaucoup de morts !

-Ouais mais bon... Ça craint...

-Continue May-chan, lui dit Yumichika.

-Oui, donc je disais que le vieux, enfin je veux dire Yamamoto sou taicho, à prévu de me faire effectuer un stage de deux semaines pour voir quelle division me correspond le mieux...

-C'est marrant, notre capitaine l'appelle "le vieux croûton", rit Ikkaku.

-Votre capitaine, je sens que je l'aime déjà ! S'exclama May.

-Allez laisse tomber ton stage et viens dans la 11ème division ! Tu verras tu vas t'éclater ! Insista Ikkaku. En plus y'a une super bonne ambiance et le capitaine ne te force même pas à travailler si t'as envie de faire autre chose !

À l'entente de cette phrase, les yeux de May se mirent à briller.

-Elle est trop cool cette division alors ! S'exclama-elle.

-Arrête de l'influencer, Ikkaku, soupira Yumichika. Elle fera ce qu'elle à envie.

-On est arrivé ! Signala Ikkaku. T'as qu'à entrer pour voir un peu comment ça se passe !

-Ok ! Lança-elle.

Les 3 shinigamis entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les membres de la 11ème division qui s'y trouvaient les saluèrent. May observa ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

-Où est le capitaine et le lieutenant ? Demanda-elle à Yumichika.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit-il.

À cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit. May tourna la tête et vit un homme, très grand, avec un air effrayant et perchée sur son épaule, une petite fille aux cheveux roses et aux pommettes rouges. Aussitôt, tout les membres de la division, sauf Ikkaku et Yumichika, se précipitèrent et se mirent à genoux devant les nouveaux venus, en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Ce comportement fit rire May, qui se doutait alors que le capitaine et la lieutenante étaient arrivés.

-Tiens, t'es qui toi ? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers May. Je t'ai jamais vu ici...

-C'est May ! Répondit Ikkaku. Elle est nouvelle au Seireitei et elle regarde un peu comment ça se passe.

-Ok, je te préviens si tu veux rejoindre la 11ème division, t'as intérêt d'aimer te battre ! La prévient l'homme.

-May... C'est un prénom trop court pour que je te donne un surnom... Grogna la petite fille. Au fait, moi c'est Yachiru ! Et lui c'est Ken-chan !

-Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la 11ème division, reprit-il. Yachiru est ma lieutenante.

-Enchantée... Répondit May hésitante.

-Tu es nouvelle au Seireitei, non ? Continua Kenpachi. Il parait que tu as réussi à maitriser ton shikai en quelques heures à peine.

-Comment le savez-vous ? S'étonna May.

-Hein ? Tu ne savais pas ? Fit Yachiru. La nouvelle qu'une nouvelle shinigami prodige est arrivé au Seireitei a déjà fait le tour de toute la Soul Society !

-Quoi !? S'exclama-elle. Mais je ne suis ici que depuis quelques heures ! Et puis, je ne suis pas une shinigami prodige…

-C'est pas donné à tout le monde de vaincre un espada, répliqua Kenpachi.

-D'abord je ne l'ai pas battu, j'ai juste vaincu sa libération, rétorqua May. Sans Rukia, Aaroniero ne serait jamais mort. Et ensuite… Qui vous a mis au courant de tout ça !?

-Le vieux crouton, répondit Kenpachi. Il a organisé une réunion de capitaines un peu avant ton arrivé.

-Il a carrément organisé une réunion… ? Répéta May, abasourdie.

-Eh oui ! Rit Yachiru. Pour que les capitaines se préparent à recevoir une nouvelle recrue dans leur division.

-On organise des réunions… Juste pour CA ?

-Non, mais ton cas est exceptionnel, répondit Yachiru en souriant. Tu n'es pas une shinigami ordinaire !

-Oui, j'imagine…

Finalement, après avoir parlé avec quelques membres de la 11ème division, May continua la visite du Seireitei accompagné d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika. Elle passa également la nuit dans les quartiers de la 11ème division en attendant de savoir quelle division elle allait rejoindre et donc, où elle allait dormir. Le 3ème et le 5ème siège lui proposèrent donc de loger ici pendant deux semaines, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Néanmoins, le lendemain à son réveil, lorsqu'elle entendit des membres de la division hurler, elle se dit que les deux semaines allaient être longues… Elle préféra donc se lever et se préparer en vitesse, pour rejoindre les quartiers de la 1ère division, où allait se dérouler sa 1ère journée de stage.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé pour le moment ! Après sa rencontre avec la 11****ème**** division, elle va visiter toutes les autres ! C'est l'occasion pour elle de rencontrer les membres les plus importants du Seireitei et qui sait, de devenir amie avec eux )**

**En attendant le chapitre 15, un petit comm s'il vous plait ? Merci ^^**


	15. Chaptitre 15 : Découverte

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 15 que je comptais à tout prix poster avant la rentrée ! Il se trouve que demain, je rentre en terminale et que par conséquent, j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire… Car qui dit terminale dit BAC et qui dit BAC dit TRAVAIL ! :O**

**Donc voilà pour le chapitre 15, c'est vrai il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais je n'avais pas envie de décrire chaque journée au maximum donc je les ai résumées ! Et pour la suite il faudra peut être attendre plus que d'habitude… Mais je vous promets d'essayer de poster au moins un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Découverte

Voilà en résumé comment se déroula le stage de May.

1er jour :

May se dirigea vers la 1ère division ou devait se dérouler sa 1ère journée.

-Pfff... Je vais devoir passer une journée en compagnie du vieux... La galère...

La 1ère journée fut en effet assez ennuyeuse pour May. Elle apprit que le travail de la 1ère division était de diriger les autres divisions, ce qu'évidemment, elle avait déjà compris depuis le début. Elle visita également les quartiers et fit connaissance avec Chojiro Sasabike, le lieutenant.

2ème jour :

May entra dans les quartiers de la 2ème division. Elle fut accueillie par Lywalia.

-Tiens salut Lywalia ! C'est vrai que tu es de cette division toi aussi !

-Bonjour May, répondit-elle. Oui et Soi Fon taicho m'a chargé de t'attendre à l'entrée et de te faire un peu visiter.

-Je te suis alors !

May passa toute la journée dans la 2ème division. Elle rencontra Soi Fon qu'elle trouvait très autoritaire, ainsi qu'Omaeda qu'elle jugea au contraire comme étant un parfait idiot (ce qui d'après Soi Fon et Lywalia se révélait être tout à fait vrai). Hormis le fait qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Lywalia, May n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre cette division, d'autant plus que les missions qu'on leur confiait étaient des plus dangereuses.

3ème jour :

May devait passer cette journée dans la 3ème division. Comme le lui avait dit Renji, le capitaine Gin Ichimaru avait déserté la Soul Society. Elle rencontra donc Kira Izuru qui se chargeait de diriger la 3ème division. Il la fit visiter et lui expliqua en quoi consistait le travail de la 3ème division. May le trouvait un peu froid et effrayant, aussi elle se dit que la 3ème division, du moins dirigée par lui, n'était probablement pas pour elle...

4ème jour :

La 4ème journée fut l'une des meilleures que May passa. Elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de la 4ème division où elle fut accueillie par Hanataro, qui la fît visiter. Elle rencontra Unohana et Isane qu'elle trouva toutes deux très gentilles et douces. Elle aimait le travail qu'effectuait la 4ème division. Soigner les shinigamis était très important si on voulait éviter les pertes, elle l'avait parfaitement bien compris, malgré ce que lui rabâchait la 11ème division depuis maintenant 5 jours. Finalement, May se dit que la division qu'elle était la plus susceptible de rejoindre était la 4ème. Bien sur, elle attendrait de toutes les visiter et choisirait au dernier moment.

5ème jour : Aizen ayant déserté la Soul Society et Hinamori étant grièvement blessée, c'est le 3ème siège de la 5ème division qui s'occupa de May toute la journée. Il lui avoua qu'en l'absence de capitaine et de lieutenante, les choses allaient plutôt mal pour cette division. May hésitait à la rejoindre à cause de ça. De toute façon elle n'était pas aussi bien que la 4ème division, donc elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la rejoindre.

6eme jour : Cela faisait une semaine que May n'avait pas vu Renji. Aujourd'hui, comme elle passait la journée dans la 6eme division, elle allait pouvoir le revoir.

-Tiens salut May !

-Salut Renji !

-Alors ton stage se passe bien ? Demanda-il.

-Ça peut aller... Et toi ton travail ?

-Oui oui ça se passe bien... Tu as une idée de la division que tu veux rejoindre ?

-Pour l'instant je dirais la 4 !

-Ça ne doit pas plaire à la 11ème division, ricana Renji. J'ai entendu dire que tu logeais chez eux...

-Oui ! S'exclama May. Ils sont assez sympas pour la plupart même s'ils ne pensent qu'à se battre...

-C'est leur boulot ! Justifia Renji. Bon je te fais visiter ?

-Je te suis ! Répondit May joyeusement.

May visita donc la 6eme division accompagnée de Renji. Ils croisèrent Byakuya.

-Bonjour taicho, salua May poliment.

-Bonjour May, fit Byakuya. Bonjour Renji.

-Bonjour taicho, salua Renji. Je fais visiter la division à May.

-Fais donc.

Et il s'en alla.

-Pas très bavard, fit remarquer May.

-Comme toujours, soupira Renji. Continuons.

Elle resta toute la journée à la 6eme division et en profita pour parler un peu avec Renji. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et se disait que son amitié avec lui valait le coup de rejoindre la 6eme division, d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait déjà le capitaine avant même son arrivée à la Soul Society, bien que la 4 et même la 11 la tentait également. Elle soupira le soir avant de s'endormir, se disant qu'elle se déciderait au dernier moment.

7eme jour : Elle se rendit à la 7eme division où, vous l'aurez compris elle fut accueilli par le lieutenant, Iba. Elle se retint de hurler de peur, en voyant la carrure impressionnante du capitaine Komamura. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et laissa Iba lui faire visiter et lui expliquer les objectifs de la 7eme division. Elle apprit également, qu'Iba était un bon ami d'Ikkaku. De toute façon, rejoindre la 7eme division ne lui disait rien.

8eme jour : Ce fut la seule journée où May fut directement accueillie par le capitaine. En effet, celui ci l'attendait devant les bâtiments de la 8eme division, allongé, son chapeau lui cachant le visage, avec une bouteille de saké à la main.

-Bonjour jeune fille, fit Kyoraku en relevant son chapeau. Je me présente, je suis Shunsui Kyoraku, capitaine de la 8eme division.

-Enchantée... Répondit May hésitante.

-Ça te dirait d'aller boire un petit verre avec moi ? Proposa-il de son air le plus charmeur.

-Non merci, répondit aussitôt May, exaspérée.

-Allons, rien qu'un tout petit verre et...

Une silhouette surgit derrière lui et le frappa. Il s'agissait de Nanao, armée de ses documents, qui se doutait depuis le début que laisser le capitaine accueillir May, n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Kyoraku taicho ! S'exclama-elle. Quand cesserez-vous de vous comporter ainsi !? À chaque fois qu'une fille fait son arrivée à la 8eme division, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de lui faire du charme !

-Oh Nanao-chan... Tu m'as fait mal... Se plaignit Kyoraku. Pourquoi es-tu si méchante ? Tu es jalouse c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout ! Hurla la lieutenante en rougissant légèrement cependant. Maintenant arrêtez de flâner ! Vous avez du travail !

-Oui oui je vais y retourner... Soupira Kyoraku.

-Un capitaine qui passe son temps à flâner et à draguer et une lieutenante qui donne des ordres à son capitaine... Pensa May ébahie. C'est quoi cette division !?

Finalement, le capitaine retourna à son travail et Nanao se chargea de montrer à May l'intérieur des bâtiments et de lui présenter le travail qu'effectuait la 8eme division.

9ème jour : Elle passa une bonne journée. Elle rencontra Hisagi qu'elle trouva très gentil comme lieutenant. La 9ème division et ses idéaux lui plaisait bien, malgré le fait que l'ancien capitaine ait déserté la Soul Society... May ne pensait pas vraiment rejoindre la 9ème division, mais elle avait tout de même très envie de rester amie avec Hisagi qu'elle trouvait adorable.

10eme jour : Ce fut à coup sur l'une des journées les plus mouvementées de son stage. Lenora, qui était 3ème siège de la division 10, la fît entrer et lui fit visiter. Elles surprirent une violente dispute entre Toshiro et Matsumoto. Le capitaine accusait cette dernière d'avoir ENCORE caché des bouteilles dans son bureau et de bâcler son travail administratif. Matsumoto protestait qu'en tant que lieutenante, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, ce qui énerva Toshiro qui lui criait qu'elle refusait de reconnaître ses torts. Lenora lui suggéra de ne pas faire attention car le capitaine et la lieutenante se disputaient souvent. Toute la journée, May vit Matsumoto n'en faire qu'à sa tête et entendit Toshiro la rappeler à l'ordre. Néanmoins, elle trouvait cette division assez amusante et s'entendait à merveille avec Lenora.

11ème jour : Depuis presque deux semaines que May logeait à la 11ème division, elle connaissait bien les habitudes des membres et l'endroit dans lequel ils vivaient. Cette journée ne fut donc pas vraiment une journée de stage mais elle était tout à fait ordinaire, elle la passa à la 11ème division, en compagnie d'Ikkaku, de Yumichika et des ses autres "collègues". May appréciait la 11ème division, bien qu'elle les trouvait un peu brutes, ils pouvaient être drôles et sympathiques. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle division rejoindre, son choix se pourtant sur la 4, 6 et 11. Peut être allait-elle avoir un coup de cœur pour la 12 ou la 13 ? Mais vu ce que ses amis lui avaient raconté sur la 12eme division et plus particulièrement Mayuri, le doute restait entier... Quelque chose disait à la jeune fille qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la journée du lendemain...

12eme division : Et comme le redoutait May, sa 12eme journée fut un désastre. C'était la pire qu'elle n'avait jamais passé depuis son arrivée à la Soul Society... À peine arrivée, elle vit Mayuri, suivit comme à son habitude par Nemu, se diriger vers elle.

-Alors c'est lui Mayuri... Pensa May. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance...

-Bonjour, dit celui ci. Alors c'est toi la nouvelle shinigami ? Il parait que tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'entrer à l'académie, et que tu as déjà un shikai.

-Oui, c'est exact... Répondit May, méfiante.

-J'aimerais beaucoup faire quelques expériences sur toi, pour découvrir ton secret... Ajouta Mayuri, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type... Pensa May en frissonnant.

-Mayuri-sama... Fit Nemu d'un ton las. Nous sommes la pour lui faire découvrir la division on ne peut pas...

-Silence Nemu ! Ordonna Mayuri en la frappant.

-Oui... Désolée... Fit Nemu en baissant les yeux.

-Il est cinglé ! Pensa May qui croyait halluciner.

-Si tu accepte de rejoindre la 12eme division, tu seras un des sujets les mieux traités, ajouta Mayuri avec un sourire sadique. Je te laisserai dormir 5h par jour et tu pourras manger 3 fois par jour comme tu le souhaites. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

-Non merci, sans façon... Soupira May.

Le reste de la journée fut très long... May le passa notamment à éviter Mayuri.

13eme jour : La 13eme journée se passa beaucoup mieux que la 12eme. Ukitake avait chargée à Rukia, puisqu'elle connaissait très bien May, d'accueillir la jeune fille et de lui présenter et lui faire visiter les quartiers de la 13eme division. May revit Kana et fit connaissance avec Sentaro et Kiyone les deux 3ème sièges de la 13eme division, ainsi qu'avec Ukitake, le capitaine. Elle savait que l'ancien lieutenant, Kaien était mort aussi elle préféra ne pas demander s'il avait été remplacé. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le cas.

14eme jour : May était à la 11eme division et faisait un compte rendu de son stage. Le lendemain, elle allait devoir se rendre au bureau de Genryusai et lui dire quelle division elle souhaitait rejoindre. Le seul problème est qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision... Elle hésitait toujours. Le travail de la 4 lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle avait passé deux semaines à la 11ème division et s'était attachée aux membres qui étaient devenus des amis. Elle connaissait déjà Renji, Rukia et Kana et la 6eme et la 13eme division attiraient également la jeune fille. Bref beaucoup de choix s'offraient à elle mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Pourtant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée pour se décider.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua a la porte et la tira de sa rêverie.

-Entrez... Marmonna-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et May tourna la tête. C'était Yumichika.

-Salut May, dit celui ci.

-Ah salut Yumichika ! Fit May en se redressant. Ça va ?

-Oui je vais bien, répondit-il. Tu es restée enfermée dans ta chambre depuis ce matin... Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ?

-Je réfléchis, j'ai besoin de calme...

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée ? Demanda-il en s'asseyant sur son lit à côté d'elle.

-Non j'hésite toujours... Répondit-elle songeuse. Je n'arrive pas à me décider...

-Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, ajouta Yumichika. Mais je pense que tu devrais sortir un peu, déjà pour t'aérer et ensuite, pour refaire un tour dans les divisions qui t'ont plu.

-Tu as raison, je vais faire ça ! S'exclama May en se levant.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle était dehors. Elle commença par aller à la 13eme division qui était la plus proche. Elle revit Rukia et Kana. Elle les appréciait beaucoup. Elles étaient différentes mais s'entendaient bien. Puis elle se dirigea vers la 4ème division. Plus elle était là bas et plus elle trouvait que la capitaine et la lieutenante étaient gentille. Quoique… Unohana pouvait se montrer un peu effrayante parfois. Et enfin elle se rendit à la 6eme division où elle aperçu Renji. Renji... Ce nom résonnait souvent dans sa tête ces derniers temps. Normal en un sens. Elle repensa à leur rencontre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie... Il faut dire que ce jour là elle avait eu peur... Puis elle avait dû le loger, pour qu'il la surveille en permanence et qu'il la protège en cas de besoin. Cela les avait encore plus rapprochés, avant qu'elle ne doive habiter pour toujours à la Soul Society... Depuis une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle devait reconnaître qu'il lui manquait un peu... Pourquoi ? Drôle de sensation... Après avoir passé une heure à la 6eme division, elle décida de rentrer à la 11ème car il était 20h. Elle mangea, en compagnie des membres puis, retourna dans sa chambre et se remit à réfléchir. Que faire ? Quelle division rejoindre ? Finalement, fatiguée de penser à ça, elle s'endormit.  
15eme jour : Son stage était fini. May se réveilla de bonne heure et se rendit à la 1ère division après avoir enfilé son habit de shinigami. Cette fois, elle en était sûre. La nuit lui avait porté conseil et elle savait à présent quelle division elle allait rejoindre.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors à votre avis, quelle division May va-elle choisir de rejoindre ? Hum, mystère ! Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 16 que je publierais donc d'ici 2 semaines. En attendant laissez des reviews s'il vous plait ! (je n'en ai pas eu depuis le chapitre 11 T_T)**

**A la prochaine et surtout… Bonne rentrée et bon courage à tous ! :)**


End file.
